


The Tutor

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Harry/Cedric (Minor), Legilimency done right, Light Angst, Lots of minor characters - Freeform, M/M, Now in Spanish, Sirius bashing (Minor), The whole damn Weasley family, Voyeurism, mentions of mpreg, trying to tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a powerful wizard and Lord of the realm doesn't save Harry Potter from dealing with the consequences of his actions, so after being kicked out of his fourth school his godfather decides to hire one of the best tutors in the land. Unfortunately that man happens to be one Severus Snape. </p><p>Severus Snape has spent years tutoring the spoiled children of the aristocracy. The job offer from Lupin shouldn't have been any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before everyone starts doing math, let me explain. Harry is 15 (And 1/2) and even though by Wizarding law he is an adult at 17, by muggle law Sirius is still his guardian until he is 18.

"My Lord." Harry James Potter, Marquess of Potter looked up from the book he had been staring at to the servant standing in the doorway of his suite. The servant bowed. "His lordship wishes a word."

Harry sighed, "Of course he does. Thank you, Milford."

The servant bowed once more and retreated as Harry swung his legs off the arm of the chair and stood up, tossing the book onto the abandoned chair. He should have known this was coming. He'd been sent down just a week before and Sirius had returned to London yesterday afternoon. They should have known better than to try to send someone of Harry's temperament to a mere muggle school, even if it was one of the best the non-magical community had to offer. Harry dragged his feet down the carpeted hallway towards the stairs that would lead to the ground floor and his godfather's study.

"He is in a bit of a tizzy, master Harry."

Harry looked up at the portrait by the stairs and smiled at the old woman. An ancestor of his godfather's that had taken to calling him Master Harry instead of My Lord when Harry had moved to Grimmauld Place nearly six years ago. He liked the old woman. "Isn't he usually, when I am involved, Madame Rosmerta?"

She winked at the young man, "If you weren't such a scamp, dear boy, you might actually see a pleasant side to the man."

Harry rolled his eyes, as if _that_ would ever happen. "Is Sir Lupin at least with him?"

She nodded, "Yes. You have that in your favor."

Harry sighed in relief. His godfather's oldest friend, at least, had a soothing effect on the man's temper. Harry raised his hand, "Tally ho and sally forth, or something like that."

The portrait chuckled as he turned towards the stairs. He slowly descended, hoping to be able to hear what the two men were saying, to get a feel of what he might be walking into.

"Damn it, Remus. Does it have to be him?" Harry heard the bitterness in his godfather's voice.

Harry heard a muffled reply from Sir Lupin and inched forward to hear his words. "...the best there is. you can't deny that, regardless of how much you despise the man. and he just might be the only person that can control Harry."

Harry snorted silently. As if anyone could control him. Sirius seemed to have his own doubts as well. "I blame the Dursleys. The abuse he suffered at the hands of those muggles has made Harry rebellious to any authority."

Tired of listening to his "uncles" discuss him, Harry made his way down the stairs and knocked on the mostly open door. The two men turned as he entered. The first thing Harry noticed was the tired look in Sir Lupin's green eyes and drawn face that made his scars stand out a vivid white. It took Harry a moment to realize it had only been two days since the last full moon, the werewolf would still be recovering from his change. In contrast, his godfather's bold grey eyes and thick black curls gave him an air of severe elegance and undeniable authority. Harry still remembered when his godfather had shown up on the Dursley's doorstep to claim the ten year old frightened child. Sirius had been ragged, underfed, and haunted from his time as a prisoner to the Azkibans, a ruthless American tribe that had captured him on his return trip home after the death of Harry's parents. Harry didn't remember his parents, as they had been killed in a carriage accident when he was barely a year old, attacked by a once-trusted friend. Wrapped in his mother's arms as the curse had hit the carriage, Harry had survived with only a small lightening shaped scar on his forehead. Oh yes, and no parents. An outrider, far enough back to be safe from the curse and rogue wizard had seen and pulled Harry from the wreckage.

"Have a seat, Harry." His godfather's voice brought him back to the present. The man stood behind his desk, his usual frown of disapproval aimed at Harry. Harry smiled a welcome at Lupin as he sat down in the seat beside him. The werewolf sighed and shook his head. "Do not slouch, Harry. You are a peer of the realm. I expect you to act as such."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at his godfather and pulled himself erect. "You wished to see me, My Lord."

Sirius dropped into his chair behind the desk and ran a hand down his face, a familiar action to Harry. "Sent down again, Harry? Harrow is refusing to take you back." He looked up at his godson. "That's the fourth school in five years, Harry. Bloody hell, even your father managed to stay in one school."

Harry shrugged. "It's not my fault those schools have such stupid rules."

"They are there for your protection," his godfather said between clenched teeth. "Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Eton, and now Harrow. I am out of options here, Harry. You leave me no choice."

Harry's heart thumped in his chest, dread filling him. His godfather had never sounded so defeated and determined at the same time. "S-sir?"

"Someone must take your education seriously, Harry. I have asked Remus to hire a tutor." Harry relaxed, was that all? "He will be here next week to escort you to Potterstate."

Harry shot up. "What? You're banishing me to the country? You can't do that."

"The hell I can't," his godfather stood, raising his voice. "I am your godfather, Harry, and still your guardian for the next three years."

Harry glared at the man across from him. "Two and a half. And I'm counting every day of it."

"You do that, bo-" Harry flinched, "Harry," the man corrected quickly. "I will have calendars made for each of us and we may count the days together."

"Sirius" The two turned at the soft voice. Remus looked between them, "Sit, gentlemen."

They obeyed the mere knight and he turned to Harry. "Sirius may be a lower rank than you, Harry, but he is your elder and guardian. He only wants what is best for you. The tutor I have hired is the best there is. He will be able to teach you at your pace. I will be joining you in a month, you are almost of age and need to learn your estate. I will teach you how to manage it."

"You'll have just over a year," Sirius spoke from his chair. "If you are deemed acceptable by Dumbledore, we will bring you back to London for your season."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you even pretend you are giving me a choice. We all know I have no say in who I marry."

"I have told you before," Sirius said, "the season is not about finding you a mate. It is to give you some polish. Introduce you to society."

"Do I at least get a say in the choice of my partner?"

Sirius looked blankly at him and Harry sighed. He felt Lupin pat his hand and looked over at the man. "We will take your opinions into account, child."

Harry doubted that. He may have only been a part of the Wizarding world and it's aristocracy for five and a half years, but he knew enough to know the only reason he was not already betrothed was because his parents had died before his second birthday. The Dursleys most likely had hoped he would die before he reached his majority, so did not bother with the trouble of dealing with _those_ people. He supposed he should be thankful Sirius had given him time to settle into his title (The Dursleys had forgotten to mention his "lazy, drunken father" was a high ranking peer) and new life as a wizard before making any decisions about his future. But time was running out. They knew that. Harry had to be married and mated before his twentieth birthday, his title and powers were too great to leave the succession to chance. The Ministry was very strict about the bloodline continuity of it's highest ranking peers. unfortunately, Harry was one of the highest.

"Are we done here?"

Sirius sighed and waved his and, "You may go."

 

Severus Snape, Potions Master, one time professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lately turned private tutor to elite witches and wizards of the Wizarding aristocracy stepped down from the carriage.

"Just the overnight bag, Jenkins," he told the footman holding the carriage door open. "It is my understanding we will be back on the road tomorrow."

The footman nodded, "Very well, sir. Shall I ring the bell?"

Severus shook his head as he looked up at the multistory house. It did not look much different than the other houses on either side of it. Same white stone exterior, same boxed windows, same three steps leading up to the same grey door. He hated it. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Black House, home of one Sirius Black, Earl of Black, and, apparently, his ward. He briefly wondered who would be crazy enough to leave Black as their child's guardian. Severus snorted, obviously someone who had never thought they would die. He walked up the steps and tapped the knocker. The door was pulled open to reveal a stern looking butler staring down his patrician nose.

"Yes?"

"Severus Snape for Sir Remus Lupin."

The butler bowed his head slightly. "Right this way, sir."

He turned and led Severus down a long hallway and stopped at a door and knocked. A muffled "enter" and the butler walked in.

"A mister Snape for Sir Lupin, My Lord."

"All yours, Remus. Dinner will be soon enough for me," Black's grating voice carried through the door. Severus had to suppress the growl that sat in the back of his throat. A moment later the door opened wider and Remus Lupin stepped out to greet him.

He held his hand out and Severus took it, "I- we appreciate this, Snape."

Severus shrugged. "A job is a job, Lupin. Plus you did say there would be minimal interaction with Black."

Lupin nodded, "Yes, you and the child will be heading to the estate first thing tomorrow. Shall I introduce you to your charge?"

Severus nodded, indicating for Lupin to lead the way. "I sense strong magic here, Lupin."

The werewolf nodded. "That would be why I chose you. I know you are the best option for our situation."

It was the first indication Lupin had given that this might not be a normal teaching position. A shiver of apprehension slid down his spine. "How old is the child, Lupin?"

Lupin led him up the stairs, "Fifteen, almost sixteen." They entered a long hallway. A tall boy stood facing the wall at the other end, his arm braced against the wall, leaning towards the person trapped against the wall. One of Sirius' bastards then? No better than his sire, molesting the maids, Severus scoffed silently.

"Harry," Remus growled beside Severus and the boy tensed up and pulled back from the- not a maid, Severus noted. He had to hold back a gasp when he saw a young footman slide out from between the boy and the wall, a look of horror on his face as he raced across the hall and down the stairs. The boy stood facing the wall.

"We have talked about this, Harry," Lupin said between clenched teeth.

"Bloody hell, Remmy. I was just teasing him." The boy turned around and suddenly Severus was transported back twenty years.

"Potter!"

The boy glanced over at him, eyed him up and down, turned and walked through a nearby doorway. Severus followed Lupin into a large bedroom where the boy was lounging in one of the chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. "Who's your friend, Remus? As he obviously knows who I am."

"He is your new tutor, Professor Severus Snape. Snape, Lord Harry Potter"

Severus snapped his head to look at Lupin. "You hired me to tutor Potter's brat? Shouldn't he be in school? Hogwarts."

The boy snorted. "Apparently, they frown on roaming the halls."

"It was in the middle of the night," Lupin bit out. "Under an invisibility cloak, Harry. Several times," Lupin added.

"Beauxbatons?" Severus volunteered.

The boy shrugged. "The french are no more lenient."

"Harry," Lupin sighed. "Just because the school was close to Paris does not give you the freedom to jaunt on over there anytime you wished." He turned to Severus. "He has been kicked out of Eton and Harrow as well."

"Durmstrang?" Severus asked almost desperately.

Lupin shook his head, "Sirius does not approve of their disciplinary tactics, therefore they are not an option. Any other school is too far. You are our last recourse, Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Lupin, "Which is why you basically tricked me into this position. Any options I might have considered are no longer available to me thanks to your oh-so-generous offer. I have little choice, do I?"

"Perhaps I should show you to your room," Lupin offered meekly. "We have much to discuss." Severus nodded. "Harry, finish packing and please leave the help alone."

The boy waved him aside as they left the room. Severus followed Lupin up another set of stairs and into a smaller room, his overnight bag had already been placed on the bed. "He is arrogant, disrespectful-"

"It is a coping mechanism, Snape." Severus turned questioning eyes on the other man. He sighed. "You are aware James and Lilly were killed fourteen years ago?" Severus nodded, the entire Wizarding world knew about Pettigrew's murder of his best friend and the man's wife. "Harry was barely a year old but somehow survived," Severus had been unaware the child had been in the carriage. "Sirius was in the Americas at the time and was prevented from returning for the boy for several years. During that time, Harry was placed with his only living relative, Lilly's sister Petunia and her husband. The Dursley's were," Lupin hesitated, "less than kind to Harry. As a result, he has little respect for authority." Severus thought over Lupin's words, weighing his options.

"I will need a free hand with the boy, Lupin. He needs to know my word is authority."

Lupin nodded, "I understand. Thank you for taking the position."

Severus snorted, "You left me little choice."

He smirked at Lupin's slight blush. "Dinner is at six so you and Harry may retire early. You have three more days of travel. I would allow you to apparate to the estate but-"

"The boy needs supervision. I understand. Travel does not bother me," he crossed over to his bag and reached inside to withdraw a fresh set of robes.

"Oh, and Snape," Severus turned to see Lupin stopped at the door, "for your own safety, it is best if you refrain from referring to young Harry as 'Boy,' at least within his hearing."

He was gone before Severus could question him further.

 

That evening, Severus was led to the parlor by a liveried footman before dinner. He opened the door to reveal the young man from earlier standing by the fireplace, a glass in his hand. He turned when the door opened and Severus got his first real good look at the boy. The boy did indeed have James Potters dark, unruly hair, long thin face and was already showing signs of his father's athletic build. Unlike his father, he wore round glasses framing emerald green eyes. James Potter had been too vain to wear spectacles in public. The boy smiled, showing straight white teeth.

"Thank you, Milford. I'm sure Mr. Snape appreciates the escort. Please inform my uncles dinner will be ready soon."

The footman bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

He closed the door behind him as he stepped out and Severus turned to see the boy walking towards him. "I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was, for want of a better word, sulking and not on my best behavior." He held his hand out.

Severus took it with a firm shake. "The child can be taught manners."

Harry withdrew his hand. "When properly motivated, it is amazing what I can achieve," he replied without batting an eye at the intended insult. "Can I offer you something to drink?" He held up his glass, looked at it's contents and crinkled his nose. "Something other than watered down Madeira? Sirius keeps brandy for Remus." Severus nodded and watched as the boy placed his own drink down and went to pour another for Severus. He crossed back, picked up his own glass and held the other out to him.

Severus took the drink. "Thank you. So you are Potter's brat?"

The boy bowed, arms outstretched. "At your service. Unless my mother played him false. But I am often assured this is not the case as I am his spitting image. Except for my eyes."

Severus nodded. "You have your mother's eyes."

The boy raised his glass in a mock salute. "You knew my parents. Congratulations, you are now one up on me."

"You are impertinent."

"So I have been told," the boy took a sip of his drink.

"I won't tolerate it."

Harry eyed him. "And yet, you are still here. Remus must have offered you quite a tidy little sum," he rested his backside against the arm of the couch.

"Quite," Severus agreed. "I had thought it was because I would be dealing with Black, but I begin to question his motives."

"Remus has a way with presenting incentives, One thinks he might have made an excellent barrister."

Severus sipped his brandy. "Possibly. Or Slytherin. So you do not wish for a private tutor?"

The boy shrugged. "Perhaps it will do me some good. I might fare better without certain," he looked around him as if noting the four walls and ceiling for the first time, "restrictions."

"Then we agree to a trial run?"

The boy eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I will agree to your terms for a period of six months. If I deem you a suitable tutor I will continue the lessons."

Severus raised his glass in a toast, "And if I deem you an acceptable pupil, I will continue to accept Black's money."

"And accolades no doubt," the boy raised his own glass.

"I wish to accept nothing from Black, but I require a living."

The boy raised questioning eyebrows. "Then you will have nothing to loose sleep over. Your fees are no doubt covered by my estate. You do not care for my godfather?"

"There is no love lost between us."

The boy smiled. "Ah. A common starting ground then. My godfather and I do no often see eye to eye on matters," he explained.

"I understand we have a three day journey ahead of us," Severus changed the topic, saving that particular discussion for another day.

The boy nodded, downing the rest of his drink. "Yes. But I will ride as much as I can." Severus noticed an odd look cross the boy's face briefly. "I do not do well in enclosed spaces for an extended period of time."

Severus nodded. He had known others like that. "At some point we will discuss our expectations for the next six months or longer"

The boy nodded but before he could speak the door opened and Black and Lupin entered. Severus and Black glared at each other until the footman appeared a minute later to announce dinner.

 

 

 


	2. Expectations and Routines

"You really don't do well in enclosed spaces, do you?"

Harry looked over at the black haired man across from him and smiled apologetically. It was the second day of their journey and he had been stuck in the carriage due to the heavy rainfall. He had spent the ride the day before on his horse, Firebolt. He glanced back out the window of the carriage and clenched his drumming fingers, "Do you suppose it's letting up?"

The tutor closed his book. "No, Potter. I do not think it is letting up. I did not think it was letting up an hour ago. Nor do I think it will let up an hour from now. In fact, I think we will most likely need to stop soon, thus adding an extra half day to our journey."

Harry sighed. "Lovely." He mumbled about the inconvenient location of his estate to himself.

"Speak up, Potter. It is rude to mumble in the presence of company."

"I said: I don't know why the Potters couldn't have settled in the south of England."

The tutor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "We are going to your estate?"

"Yes. Didn't Remus tall you?" Harry asked, confused at Remus' oversight.

The tutor shook his head. "No. He only referred to it as the estate. I assumed he meant Black's"

Harry nodded knowingly. "Ah. I see. My Uncles refer to my holdings simply as The Estate. Black's holdings are referred to as The Deepest Pits of Hell, or simply Hell."

The tutor blinked several times then shook his head slightly. "That is the second time you have referred to them as your uncles."

Harry wasn't sure if it was a question but decided to treat it as such. What could he say? He was bored and talk was preferable to silence. "For lack of better terminology. They were my father's closest friends, or so I am assured. If my parents had survived, I assume they would be treated as family. Besides, 'Lord Black and Sir Lupin' is such a mouthful. And 'My godfather and his sometimes werewolf lover' is apparently socially unacceptable. Oh," Harry felt his face heat up. Damn his mouth. "I should not have said that."

He thought he saw a smile tug at the corners of the man's mouth before it disappeared. "I am aware of Lupin's lycanthropy. I was, however, unaware they were so open about their- relationship."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. As if Sirius would show any tender feelings. I am just extremely observant."

"You are a sneak, who most likely wonders the house at all hours," the tutor stated baldly.

Harry shrugged, "I have trouble sleeping sometimes."

"Yes, well, I would appreciate it if you would keep your night time wanderings away from my quarters."

Harry tapped the side of his head. "Duly noted."

The tutor seemed to straighten in his seat. "And while we are on the topic of expectations, I will let you know now that I have no intentions of 'My Lording' you. At Hogwarts, rank is dropped. You will henceforth be Mister Potter, or simply Potter."

Harry shrugged. Honestly, he was uncomfortable with the title. He had only been aware of his status the last five years, before that there were days he barely remembered his own name. "Okay. And what am I to call you?"

"You may all me Professor, Professor Snape, or Sir. Also, I will require proper attire. Muggle clothes are fine for London and travel but, I expect a Wizard's household would understand traditional attire."

Harry once again recognized the question in the statement and nodded. "The household mostly consists of a few muggle-borns and squibs. I believe the butler and cook/housekeeper are half-bloods."

The tutor nodded. "It is my understanding that the last two years you attended muggle schools, so you are at least two years behind."

"I was ahead of my class at Beauxbatons-" The tutor raised his hand to stop Harry's interruption.

"Are you prepared for your O.W.Ls?"

Harry shook his head in confusion. "Owls?"

The tutor sighed. "O-W-Ls, Potter. Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Your peers will be taking them in June at the end of their fifth year. June will also mark the end of our trial period."

"So that's our goal then?" Harry said. "To get me to pass my O.W.L.s?"

Something flashed in the tutors eyes. "Not just pass, Mister Potter. I expect Outstandings. Or the very least Exceeds Expectations. I may be a potions master but I excel in all areas of magic, that is why Lupin contacted me."

"That and he thought you could control me," Harry mumbled.

"You are mumbling again, Mister Potter."

"He thinks you can control me," Harry repeated.

The tutor sat back and blinked in surprise. "I've no wish to _control_ you, Potter."

Harry looked out the window at the pouring rain. "You would be the first." They sat quietly for several seconds before Harry spoke again. "Do you suppose-"

"No. I do not suppose it is letting up."

Harry sighed.

 

Severus had been correct in his prediction. The coach had pulled up to an inn shortly after their conversation and they had spent the night at the unscheduled stop. Due to Potter's status, they had received the last room with two beds. The rain had finally let up on the third day, but not enough for Harry to get back on his horse. Severus had handed him a Care of Magical Creatures book and told him to read. There was no reason the boy couldn't start his education on the road. The rest of the trip was peaceful with a few interruptions from the boy when he had questions about the book. They had arrived at Potterstate late on the fourth day, a Friday. Severus had suggested they take the weekend to settle in and start early Monday morning.

It was just after eight o'clock when the boy appeared in the library, where they had agreed to meet, wearing a flowing black robe.

"These things are extremely comfortable. I almost forgot how much I enjoy wearing them. When weather warms, I believe I'll dispense with the underclothes."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That is more information that I wished to know, Potter." He indicated the seat on the other side of the desk. "Have a seat. We need to discuss you curriculum and a schedule. I understand Lupin will be here in a month to start estate management with you. We will set aside two afternoons a week for him when he is here. When he is gone or unable to tutor you, you will spend that time in whatever subject I deem necessary. Here," he handed a parchment to the boy, "this is a list of O.W.L.s offered. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are not optional. Also, I suggest Transfiguration and Charms. Herbology is also an excellent choice."

The boy took the list and looked it over. "Well, I enjoyed Transfiguration while I was Hogwarts and Sirius insists I take History of Magic. Astronomy might be interesting. Muggle studies? No thanks. I know enough about Muggles. What is Arithmancy?"

"Magical properties of numbers. I-"

"Math magic? No thanks. Runes doesn't even sound interesting. Hmm. Divination."

Severus scoffed and the boy looked up. "If you wish to pursue the study of such an irrelevant topic I will not condone such an irresponsible decision. I will provide the reading material but refuse to offer practical experience."

The boy chuckled. "Alright. So: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic."

"Care of Magical Creatures will also be a mostly non-practical course, unless you have a stash of pixies or dragons hidden about."

He nodded in understanding. "Understandable. So, that's... eight classes."

Severus nodded, making notations on a sheet of parchment. "We will have to schedule night classes once a week for Astronomy." He looked down at the parchment in front of him and started calculating, scratching out and adding to it for several minutes before passing it to the boy. "I hope this is acceptable. I have scheduled four hours a week for each class. Until Lupin arrives we will spend these afternoons on Potions and Defense, the two courses I feel are essential to a wizard's education. After that, as I said before, when he is unavailable we will work on whatever lessons I deem you need additional study in. We will have our practical Astronomy on Wednesdays, which will give you a double Herbology and double Astronomy on those days. You will receive either a practical or written exam once a month in each class. I do not normally give tests so frequently but we are on a tight schedule and I need to asses you frequently."

The boy nodded his understanding and set the parchment on the desk. "There is one thing I would like to discuss before we continue." Severus raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. "Like you, I enjoy my privacy. You are my tutor, not my nursemaid."

"Do not turn me into a nursemaid, then. Show up to my classes, do my work. I have allowed you your weekends, plenty of time for you to bed every stable boy if you wish."

The boy blushed, "I am not like that, Professor. What you saw- well, I told you, I was pouting. Sirius is not comfortable when I flout my proclivities since he does not feel he can be so free with his own feelings. I tease the lads, they run to him to tattle, or if they did not, Rosmerta would, and he knows he cannot condemn me for my actions." The boy smiled wickedly and Severus had a flash of him in the green and black colors of the Slytherin house of Hogwarts. "It is a game I play. And since he is not here..." He shrugged and let the sentence trail off.

"You attended Hogwarts your first year?"

The boy nodded, clearly confused. "Through middle of my second year."

"What house were you sorted into?"

"I thought you knew my parents, Professor?"

"Gryffindor, then. I would have pegged you as a Slytherin."

The boy shrugged as if it didn't matter. "The hat tried, but I requested Gryffindor."

Severus lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "You requested?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was a-" he waved his hand, searching for the right word, "hat stall. I had already made friends with a red head who was sorted into Gryffindor, so I asked to be with him."

"A red-headed Gryffindor? Must be a Weasley."

The boy beamed, "Yes. Ron Weasley. Do you know the Weasleys?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "The Weasley clan are easily the largest pure-blood family in the Wizarding world. They tend to procreate like rabbits. It is hard not to know at least one."

The boy chuckled. "Yes. I believe he mentioned four or five brothers."

Severus nodded. "So, you wish your privacy. Anything else?"

"Yes. I am not my father." Severus' head snapped back. "I know I look like my father, but I have watched Sirius and Remus compare me to him, searching for their dead friend in me, for years. They will not find him. And neither will you."

Severus nodded, "I've no wish to find your father anywhere, but duly noted. Anything else?"

The boy shook his head. "Not at this time. I hope that if either of our expectations change we will allow the other the courtesy of informing them."

Severus nodded in agreement.

 

Harry learned quickly the tutor had not been exaggerating when he claimed to be a hard task master. The moment he entered the library, Snape had his lessons laid out. Most days were spent pouring over books and writing essays as Snape took the time to discover Harry's knowledge on each topic. It wasn't until their third week that the tutor even allowed Harry to raise his wand.

Snape was quickly reminded of the force of magic he had felt upon entering Black's house. The boy was strong. He had not felt magic like this in a very long time. The boy learned most spells quickly and seemed to know this, his arrogance almost a tangible force at these times.

A daily routine was established during this time as well. For Harry, he was up by seven, a breakfast tray waiting on his table. He made sure to report to the library sharply at eight, determined to show the tutor he was as committed as the other man. Harry actually enjoyed learning magic, but after his time with the Dursleys he found it hard to stay inside, even in a castle as large as Hogwarts had been. The pupil and teacher often took an early tea during their classes or in between, though rarely spoke as they were too wrapped up in their own pursuits. In fact, outside of classes, they rarely spoke to each other except at dinner. They did not see each other on the weekends. Harry usually woke early on Saturday morning, dressed warmly in muggle clothes, and left the house via the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread and some meat and cheese the cook or a maid had started leaving out for him. He rarely returned before Sunday night except to retrieve the basket of food left on the kitchen table for him. Harry would often take Firebolt out and just ride. He loved the feel of the wind rushing through his hair, the exhilarating feel of freedom. He had discovered a beautiful pond, a hidden gazebo, and a forest he could get lost in. There was also an empty gameskeeper cottage with a small stable for Firebolt when it rained. Perhaps being in the country wasn't all bad.

As for Severus, his days started at dawn, waking with the rising sun. He usually spent an hour in the small room off the kitchen that hosted his potions lab before grabbing a small breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised at how diligent the boy was in his studies. He was also well ahead of where Severus had expected the boy to be in his studies.

The first weekend, when the boy left the house, Severus heard him in the kitchen rummaging around. He meant to say something that evening at dinner, but the boy did not come back. He wondered if he should be concerned but the stable master assured him if the boy was in trouble, the horse would return to the stables. Severus shrugged and went back to his lab. The following morning, he heard movement in the kitchen and peeked through the door to see the boy rummaging for food before disappearing out the door again. The following weekend it was the same. The boy disappeared during the weekend, returning to rummage for food, disturbing Severus each time. The third Saturday, Severus laid out the bread, meat, and cheese he knew the boy usually ended up grabbing on his way out. On Sunday, he had the small tweeny maid make up a basket of the previous night's dinner and leave it for the boy. He sighed in satisfaction as he went through his day uninterrupted.

 

 

 

 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Remus did not arrive on the intended date. Instead they received a letter informing them he had been detained and would arrive when he could. In the meantime they were to continue their lessons. So they did. February sliding into March tumbling into April. During one of his weekend outings, Harry met one of his tenets. The man, William, had been out searching for his daughter's lost dog when he stumbled across Harry by the lake. Harry had introduced himself simply as Harry, a guest on the estate. They had chatted amicably while calling for the dog. They had been unsuccessful in locating the mongrel that day and Harry had promised to keep an eye out as he walked the man to his house. The next weekend, Harry ambled towards William's cottage and, finding the man outside, inquired abut the pet. In answer to his question, a small girl and dog ran from around the back of the cottage.

Harry smiled at the duo and turned to the man, asking him questions about the estate and the other tenets. The man answered gleeful, telling him about the troubles and joys of the estate and filling him in all all the local gossip. Harry was pleased, though not surprised, to learn Sirius oversaw the estate well, taking care of problems immediately and helping the estate to prosper. The tenets were happy and taken care of. Near the end of April, William told Harry about a local fair on the first Saturday in May and inquired if he would attend. William had introduced Harry to a few other tenets during their ramblings and he wished to meet more in this anonymous capacity.

The weekend came and Harry took extra care in his dress since he would be interacting with people. He made his way to the study and opened the safe to pull out a handful of muggle coins. He stuffed the money into his pockets and went into the kitchen to grab his breakfast. He slipped out the back door and headed towards the small village, choosing to walk and enjoy the fresh air. He hadn't been to the village since he and the tutor had passed through on the way to Potterstate those many months ago.

He could feel the air of excitement as he neared the town. He could see the booths set up in the streets and a large tent erected in the distance, most likely for the dancing later. He was so wrapped up in the sights he almost missed the small figure in the shadow of the bakery. The startled gasp brought the child to his attention and he turned to see the tweeny maid from the estate.

"My Lord," she whispered and made to curtsy.

 He held a hand up to stop her and stepped closer. "No. It's Emily, correct?" She blushed and nodded. "Okay, Emily. Today I'm just Harry. Okay? No 'My Lord,' no curtsies."

"Yes, M-m-Harry," he smiled at the nervous girl.

"Have fun today, Emily."

She blushed. "You too, M-Harry," and ran off.

He chuckled and continued his tour of the village. He found William a short time later and spent half the day talking to him and other tenets. When the men found out Harry was interested in estate management, they were quick to offer advice and opinions. William's wife found them in the early afternoon and dragged Harry off to be with the younger people. That evening he danced with several of the village women and girls. Early the next morning, he dragged himself into the manor, grabbed the basket from the table, and went up to his room, falling onto his bed in exhaustion.

 

The following Monday, during their Charms lesson, Severus looked up from the boy's essay he was reading. "Did you enjoy the village fair?"

The boy jerked his head up, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "H-how did you know?"

"I overheard the tweeny tell Cook this morning. You should be careful. Commoners do not take well to the Aristocracy pretending to be one of them."

The boy glared at him. "I was a commoner before I was a Lord."

"You were born a lord."

"Well, I didn't know that, now did I? It's hard to imagine oneself a high and mighty peer when you are locked in a closet begging for food. You know what," he looked down at the book on the desk and stood up, gathering his things, "I can write this essay anywhere else just as well as I can here."

Severus watched in silent shock as the boy stormed from the room. Lupin's words came back to him. _Less than kind_.  Bloody hell. What had those people done to the boy? Severus ran a hand down his face. He wouldn't go after the boy, yet. He needed time to calm down.

 

Severs made his way down to the potions lab at eleven, wondering if the boy would even bother to show up. At five after, his patience began to wear thin. At ten after, he snapped a quill. At fifteen after, he slammed the potions book closed and left the lab. The boy had thrown his tantrum long enough. He passed through the kitchens and formal dining room before coming out into the entryway. As soon as he stepped into the foyer his anger disappeared. Footmen were carrying trunks in and the butler was directing their actions. Lupin had arrived. The door to one of the front parlors was opened, Severus stepped towards it.

"...had a deal, Harry. You promised you would try."

"So sorry, Uncle," Severus heard the boy drawl. "But you know how hard it is for me. My feeble mind is only capable of so much. I'm afraid I lost interest months ago." What was the boy on about? He was extremely smart and diligent in his studies. Severus had even been impressed with his wand work, despite the lack of training.

"Do not give me that, Harry. Snape's reports have been very positive," Lupin replied.

"You have him spying on me?" Severus heard the indignation in his tone.

Lupin sighed. "He is not _spying_ on you, Harry. Merely keeping me apprised of your progress. That's his job."

"Perhaps he only sends you such positive reports to keep his position. You do, or rather I, pay him well, I assume."

"Harry," the warning tone in Lupin's voice was thick.

"Fine. I will endeavor to be a better student and not skip my lessons again."

So that was it. He had been caught out by Lupin. Severus strode into the parlor. "Mister Potter, you are half an hour late for our potions class. Plenty of time to finish your essay." He looked at the older man as if just realizing he was there. "Ah. Sir Lupin. I see you have finally arrived." He glanced back at Harry, "I suppose our lessons will have to be put on hold."

Lupin held up a hand and shook his head. "No. No. Harry's education is more important. I will need time to settle in and go over the account books before I start my lessons with Harry tomorrow." He shot a look at Harry that clearly stated "behave." "I will see you tonight at dinner."

Harry nodded and followed Severus out and to the potions lab.

 

They were an hour into the Potions lesson before Harry spoke to him. His anger and contempt had been evident in the way he avoided looking at Severus, the way he held himself stiff and erect, and the way he meticulously cut and prepared the ingredients. "Will you tell him I went to the fair?"

So that was it, Severus thought, the boy felt betrayed. "I have never reported anything to Sir Lupin other than the progress of your education, Potter. That is all that concerns me. Not your weekend disappearances or your nightly wanderings. I am not about to start now."

The boy's head shot up from staring into the bubbling cauldron. "You know abut my-"

"It is called insomnia, Mister Potter. And you are not the first person to suffer from it. I myself often find I have difficulties acquiring a decent nights sleep." He did not add that it was likely for the same reasons as Potter. "I believe we discussed once that I am not a nursemaid. If you have discovered you are indeed in need of one, I am afraid you will find me sorely lacking in the biscuits and milk department."

The boy chuckled. "No, Professor. I believe I can get my own biscuits and milk."

"Excellent. But you currently might wish to consider what you are about to add to that potion."

The boy turned back to his cauldron with a sharp gasp.

 

Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him, ducking branches and jumping bushes. He hadn't dared to take Firebolt, lest Remus learn he had taken the horse out. That would lead to questions. Questions he wasn't willing to answer.

After Remus' initial arrival, the following week had gone smoothly. Harry realized he enjoyed learning about the financial aspects of the estate and managing them as well. After his time with William and the other tenets, he found some of the details less confusing than they would have been had he no previous interactions with the tenets. Everything had been fine, until Remus' announcement at dinner the previous evening.

_"Harry, my boy, you have done excellent learning the books. I think it's time we rode the property and met some of your tenets."_

_Harry looked up from his food, Remus, not realizing these words had affected Harry, was busy slicing into his beef. For some reason, Harry's eyes were drawn to his tutor. Snape was staring at him, one eyebrow raised as if to ask what he planned to do now. Harry swallowed and lowered his eyes. "That sound- wonderful, Uncle."_

_Harry missed the smile Remus gave him._

Now here he was, running through the forest at dawn to reach William and try to explain before their friendship crumbled under his omissions. He found the man outside his cottage, drawing water from the well. William smiled and waved, "Harry. You're up early." His smile faded at the look on Harry's face. "What's wrong, son?"

Harry didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry," Yes. that seemed a reasonable place. "I owe you an apology and I want you to know I never meant to hurt anyone."

The old man sat the bucket on the ground, a frown marring his normally happy features. "What is it, son? What's happened?"

Harry couldn't meet the man's eyes. "I lied to you. I'm not Harry. I mean, I am _Harry_ , I'm just not _Just_ Harry. I'm Harry Potter. Lord Potter. I-"

Harry froze at the soft chuckle that escaped the man and watched as William bent over to grab the bucket. "Of course you are."

Harry automatically took the full bucket from the man. "But I am. I really am."

"I know you are, Harry. Knew it the day I met you, didn't I?"

Harry froze and looked at the man. "You did? And you didn't say anything?"

"Well, neither did you, did you? 'Sides, I weren't sure if you were His Lordship or just a by-blow. But I knew you were a Potter. Got you father's look about you. Or has no one told you?" Harry sighed and nodded that Yes, he had been told. "Best get that water into Molly iffen I want my clothes washed." They started walking again and William continued talking. "I figured if you wanted to be His Lordship you would 'a said as much."

Harry placed the bucket beside the door as William indicated. "So, you aren't mad at me?" William shook his head. "And the others?"

"Just glad to have a Potter back in residence, " he patted Harry on the back with a smile. Harry smiled in relief.

 

"I take it the meeting of your tenets was acceptable."

Harry looked up from the black cauldron to see the tutor leaning against the doorjamb. Another non-question. He should be used to them by now. Harry nodded. "Everyone survived. No one spit on me or called me an interloper."

The tutor nodded, "I am glad you were able to warn them before hand."

Did nothing get passed this man? "I was. But there was no need. They were already aware. Or aware I was a Potter at least. When i mentioned I lived at the manor, they assumed I was the heir and not a by-blow." He looked down and stirred the potion. "Professor."

"Yes, Potter."

"You knew my father, correct?"

"Yes," Harry could hear the sneer in his voice and wondered if he was the right person to ask. But would Remus be any more honest?

"Do you suppose- I mean, do you think my father had any?" He looked up to see the questioning glance on the tutor's face. "By-blows. Butterstamps. Bastards."

"I am well aware of what a by-blow is, Potter," the tutor said, crossing the room to grab an empty vial. "Why do you not ask Sir Lupin?"

Harry snorted, "Remus believes I am too young to know about things like that. Hell, I'm almost old enough to have children myself." He laughed at the thought. "As if anyone I would care to have sex with could get pregnant. Besides, if I understand it correctly, it's the receiver that gets pregnant and since I'm a male that's a bit impossible."

"Potter," He placed the empty vial next to harry.

Harry winced, "I should not have said that."

"No," the tutor agreed. "I do not care or need to know your sexual preferences, either in partners or positions."

Harry blushed and concentrated on his potion.

"No," the tutor said after several minutes.

Harry looked up at him. "What?"

He heard the man sigh. "No, I do not believe your father had any bastards. He was smitten with your mother the first time he saw her when they were eleven."

For some reason, Harry was a little sad to think he didn't have any siblings out there, even if they were just half-siblings. Harry went back to his potion for several minutes before he remembered something else he had wanted to ask the tutor. "Professor."

"Yes, Potter."

"Have you considered staying on after June?" He looked up into the black eyes of his teacher.

"You wish to continue our lesson? You still have a month to decide."

Harry shrugged, "I'm actually learning from you. You're not a bad teacher. Do _you_ wish to continue our lessons?"

The tutor shrugged in imitation of Harry, "You are not a bad pupil." Harry smiled at him and the tutor smirked back. "I am amenable to continuing our current situation."

Harry nodded. "Will we go straight into my sixth year studies or will you take a holiday?"

The tutor eyed him, "I suppose that is up to you, Mister Potter. Do you have need of a holiday?"

Harry tried not to blush, for some unknown reason. "My friend from Hogwarts-"

"The Weasley?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. His father works for the Ministry and they have been invited to the Quidditch World Cup. He has asked if I would like to join them."

The tutor nodded. "A novel experience. I happen to have need for a few weeks to attend personal business at some point during the summer. I will take my two weeks before the tournament and we can meet up there and travel back here together. If that is acceptable I will set the matter before your guardian."

Harry nodded and went back to his potion.

 

 


	4. O.W.L.s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this one up. Start of summer, lots to do. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.

Remus stayed until mid-June, leaving just days before the representatives from the Ministry arrived for Harry's O.W.L.s. He deemed Harry's progress with the estate acceptable and provided him with reading material on new farming techniques and animal husbandry. Harry waved him off with a sigh of relief. He loved his "uncle," he really did. But the man sometimes treated Harry as if he were still a frightened twelve-year-old. Harry spent the next two days reviewing and revising with Snape. On the evening of the second day there was a loud knock on the front door. Harry jumped up from where he had been lounging in the front parlor reading the book on husbandry and waiting for the dinner hour. The butler opened the door to reveal two figures in long flowing robes. He bowed and stepped back, allowing the pair to enter, followed by two floating trunks. They set the trunks on the floor and studied the entryway. The taller figure removed their cloak to reveal an older, regal looking witch with a long patrician nose and slender neck. The other figure was revealed to be a short, balding man with pince-nez glasses and a ready smile.

"I shall go fetch his lordship," the butler was saying.

Harry stepped out of the shadow of the parlor door. "No need, Collier. I heard the knocker." He flashed a welcoming smile at the pair. "Welcome to Potterstate. You must be from the ministry."

The witch held her hand out and Harry took it, bowing over it politely. "Indeed," she said in a kind but authoritative tone. "I am Griselda Marchbanks, Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and elder of the Wizengamot. My companion is Professor Tofty, Examiner for the Wizarding Examinations Authority."

Harry smiled at the wizard and offered his hand. The professor shook it with a large grin. "So wonderful to meet you, Lord Potter."

"Likewise, Professor. I trust your trip was short. No problems Apparating through the wards?"

The witch was removing her gloves. "No, My Lord. We appreciate you keying us in. It looks to be quite a walk down the drive."

Harry nodded. "Yes, and none too pleasant at night when one does not know where the holes are. Shall I have Collier show you to your rooms so that you may freshen up before dinner?"

"That sounds lovely, My Lord," the witch smiled at him. "And where is your tutor?"

"I am here, Griselda." The trio looked up to see the dark haired professor walking down the stairs. Harry was struck by how stunning the man looked with his long hair pulled back in a queue and the almost formal robe that seemed to cling to his body. Harry shook the odd thought from his head.

The witch smiled at him and crossed over to meet him at the base of the stairs. "I should have known you would be his tutor, Snape. I shall expect high marks from this one then." She leaned forward and kissed the air beside his cheek. The tutor returned the favor before eyeing Harry.

"He knows my expectations, Griselda." Snape crossed the foyer to shake hands with the other wizard. "Tofty, nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Snape," the small man pumped the tutors hand in greeting.

Snape looked back over at the witch. "Are you short on examiners, Griselda, or did you feel the need for an excursion?"

She laughed a full, rich sound. "Snarky as ever, I see. No. No. A special case, this one. Had to oversee it myself. Besides, it's not everyday one gets to meet the famous Harry Potter."

Harry could feel the blush on his cheeks. "I believe you wished to freshen up before dinner," Snape cut in.

Harry motioned to the footmen in the shadows as the two examiners levitated their trunks. "Please show Examiner Marchbanks and Professor Tofty to their rooms." He looked at the witch, "Will a half hour suffice?"

She waved a hand. "Oh yes, My Lord. We shall be down in plenty of time."

He smiled. "Excellent," and watched the group head up the wide staircase.

Snape moved closer to him and spoke softly. "Impeccable manners, Mister Potter." He stepped into the room and Harry followed.

"Proper motivation, Professor," Harry quipped as the tutor picked up the decanter and a tumbler.

He shook his head and waved the glass towards the window. "And right out the window it goes."

Harry chuckled as he settled himself back down in the chair, placing his book in his lap. "Come now, Professor. After six months I shouldn't have to stand on ceremony with you."

Snape placed the decanter back down and took a sip of the brandy. "After knowing you for six months, Potter, I wouldn't even dream of expecting you to." He took another sip. "Try not to stay up too late, Potter. They'll want an early start."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mother."

"Impertinent brat." Was that a smile tugging at the corner of his lips? Harry smiled and looked down at his book.

 

It took Harry an entire week to finish both the written and practical parts of his O.W.L.s. He was never happier to see the backs of two people as the examiners walked out the door. He slumped against the door frame in exhaustion.

"So? Back to Charms Monday morning then, Mister Potter?"

"Bloody hell, Professor," Harry pushed off the door frame and turned to see the tutor walking back from seeing the examiners out. "Even the students at Hogwarts get a break after their O.W.L.s."

"Language, Mister Potter. Fine. I suppose it wouldn't do to get too heavily entrenched in studies as I will be taking my vacation in two weeks."

Harry smiled. "That's right. The Cup Final is only a month away."

"Yes," the tutor said as he continued towards the stairs and Harry followed. "I have already written to your godfather and he has agreed that he is amenable to us meeting at the Final. In the mean time, I will allow you to help me in my potions lab and we will discuss which O.W.L. classes you will continue with. Assuming you passed your tests, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You have so little faith in me, Professor."

The tutor paused and Harry stopped on the step above him, putting them at almost eye-level. He turned to see black brows raised in surprise, "I just offered to let you help me in my lab, did I not, Mister Potter?"

"I've been brewing in your lab all year."

The professor moved up to the stair Harry was on, not breaking eye contact. Harry turned, his back against the railing. The tutor towered over him and leaned forward, his face hovering over Harry's. " _That_ was learning, Mister Potter. I said you could _help_ me. Although, if the distinction is beyond your grasp, perhaps you should sit in the corner and read like a good boy." The professor turned and made his way up the stairs.

Harry glared after him. _Git._ The thought filling his head as he turned and walked out the front door, his breath still ragged from his- anger? Yes. It must be anger. It had to be anger. What other emotion could the Potions Master possibly elicit from Harry?

 

 The 1805 Quidditch World Cup Final was held in Britain during the first weekend of August. Since his tutor had agreed to take his holiday the two weeks leading up to it, this meant Harry spent his sixteenth birthday alone. This was not an unusual occurrence and, in fact, Harry barely remembered he was a year older save for the small owl that appeared at the gazebo where he had been lounging. It had a small note of well wishes from his "uncles" attached to its leg. Harry pulled the note off and read it as the owl flew off in search of food. Harry pocketed the short missive and returned to his book. The next indication of his passing birthday was the arrival of his red-headed friend from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. Well, it wasn't so much as the arrival of Ron, but of the entire Weasley clan, or at least a half dozen red heads that looked strikingly like Ron. Oh, and one bushy haired, brown eyed girl Harry hadn't seen in several years. Harry invited the group in and asked Collier to bring in a- _several_ tea trays.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said looking around the foyer, "this place is a bloody castle."

"Don't be rude, Ron," the only red headed girl in the group chastised him.

"It's wonderful of you to invite us into your home, Lord-"

Harry held up a hand to the elder Weasley, "Please, Mr. Weasley. There's no need to stand on ceremony. I'm just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry," said one of the two identical looking teenagers, Fred or George, if he remembered the names correctly, "that's all fine and good for us lowly Weasleys."

"But it'll never do for high and mighty Percy," added the second twin.

"You remember Percy, don't you, Just Harry?" Asked the first twin.

"He's got a job at the Ministry."

"All about those rules, our Percy." Harry felt like a tennis ball, head bouncing back and forth.

"Oh, yes. He'll be sure to call you Lord Potter."

"And make sure everyone knows his brother is your best mate."

"Shut! Up!" The youngest Weasley demanded. Harry was silently thankful, the back and forth was driving him mad. Briefly, he wondered what Snape would make of all these red heads and bit back a smile at the sudden vision of the man's sneer.

He turned to his friend and they gave each other a quick hug. "I'm glad you could make it, mate. I've never seen a professional quidditch game."

"Neither has Hermione."

Harry smiled up at the bushy haired girl who had crossed over to them. "Hello, Hermione."

She hugged him quickly before pulling back. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied.

"Are you keeping up with your studies?"

Leave it to Hermione to bring up school. Collier arrived with the tea tray and Harry motioned for them all to have a seat. They did and, after a small wordless exchange, Hermione began pouring out the tea. "I actually have." Harry answered her earlier question. "Sirius hired a private tutor."

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said, grabbing several sandwiches off the tray.

"That was good of your godfather," Ron's father said as he took a sip of his tea. "Who did he hire? Maybe I've heard of him."

"Oh, most likely," Harry said before biting into a biscuit. "He used to teach at Hogwarts. Snape."

There was a choking sound to his right and Harry turned his head to see the youngest Weasley pushing a sup of tea into the hands of the coughing Weasley. What was his name again? Bill? No, Charlie. Charlie took a sip of the tea and looked up at Harry. "Professor Severus Snape?"

Harry grinned at the man. "You know him?"

Charlie nodded. "He was our potions professor. Left to go into private tutoring my fourth year." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Horrible man, Harry. Don't know how you've put up with him."

Harry shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "He's not too bad. Pretty sure I passed my O.W.L.s because of him."

"You were able to take your O.W.L.s?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and offered her a biscuit now that she had settled down with her own tea.

 


	5. The World Cup

Harry looked around in amazement. He'd never seen so many witches and wizards in one place. Mr. Weasley had said there were probably around a hundred thousand wizards from around the world and Harry could believe it. The Weasley group had portkeyed to the location nearly an hour ago and were making their way to their designated campsite. Campsites had been assigned according to seating section and some wizarding families had arrived more than a week ago. Harry was not excited about "camping" for an extended amount of time and hoped this match was not another famous six-day final. Until they got the tent set up and Harry entered to find a large three room apartment that included a kitchen and comfortable furniture.

"Dad," Ron said when they were finally settled, "can we go look around? I thought I saw Ernie and Cedric from school outside."

Mr. Weasley waved them away. "If you see Percy, Charlie, and Bill point them this way. They should be Apparating here soon."

"Just Charlie and Bill," One of the twins said.

"Point Percy the other way," the other added.

Harry and Ron left the tent followed by Ginny and Hermione. They made their way around the campsite, taking in the different tents and families gathered. Harry saw a small child riding around on a short broom that floated only inches off the ground, an older sibling laughing merrily with the boy.

"Cedric. Ernie," Ron called out beside Harry and two boys looked over with a friendly wave. As they neared, Harry looked the two boys over. One was tall with chiseled features and dark hair, his grey eyes returned Harry's perusal and gave him a slow wink. Harry tilted his lips in an impish smile at the handsome boy. He glanced at the other boy and took in his heavy build and blond hair, he too had a ready smile, if a little less enticing than the taller boy. Both boys quickly hugged the other Hogwarts students in greeting before they turned to Harry.

"Who's your friend, Weasley," the tall, good looking one asked.

"This is Harry," Ron supplied. "Harry, this is Cedric," he indicated the tall boy who held his hand out.

Harry nodded in greeting and slid his hand into the warmth of the other boy's. "Nice to meet you, Cedric."

"Pleasure is all mine," the boy purred and Harry felt himself blush slightly.

Ron cleared his throat softly. "And this is Ernie," he indicated the blonde.

Harry shook the other boy's hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you from Hogwarts."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" The silky voice purred and Harry looked up into grey eyes.

He nodded. "First year and part of the second."

"You're the one that got kicked out," Ernie blurted.

Harry nodded in confirmation but before he could say anything Ron spoke up. "They're Hufflepuffs, Harry. Ernie's our year, but Cedric here is a year above Fred and George."

"Ah. That explains it," Harry said, eyeing the older boy.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts this coming term?" Cedric asked as his eyes took another stroll down Harry's body.

"Harry's got himself a private tutor," Hermione said, pulling herself from her conversation with Ginny and another girl. 

Cedric lifted an impressed eyebrow. "Hmm. Too bad."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron mumbled beside Harry. Harry tore his eyes from Cedric's to glance over at his friend. Ron was looking off to the side and Harry turned to see three red heads walking their way.

Harry recognized Charlie right away and vaguely recalled the haughty expression and erect carriage of the one he assumed must be Percy. The third Weasley was tall and handsome with long hair framing his face. As they made their way over, Harry saw something glinting in the unknown Weasley's ear. Was that an earring? Ron laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked over to see a pained expression on his friend's face.

"Sorry, Mate," Ron murmured.

Harry didn't understand until a moment later when the trio reached them and the supercilious Percy stepped forward and bowed with a flourish. "Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Ron groaned and Harry heard a combined gasp of "Lord?" from Cedric and Ernie.

'"I can't tell you," Percy continued, "what an honor it is to have you as our guest for this momentous occasion. We hope that our humble-"

"Oh stuff it, Percy," Ginny shoved him and the stuffy Weasley almost fell over trying to get his balance.

"Harry, good to see you again," Charlie said, reaching for his hand. "This is our eldest brother, Bill. He works for Gringotts. Not as fun as chasing dragons but, there you have it."

Bill rolled his eyes. "You do not chase dragons, Charlie, and some of us have the Baronetcy to consider." He smiled at harry and held out his hand. "Wonderful to finally meet you, Harry."

They shook hands. "You too, Bill."

Ginny had been talking to Hermione and chose that moment to greet her brothers. Harry stepped back to allow the Weasleys room to ~~bicker~~ talk amongst themselves. "So," he felt a soft breath on his ear, " _Lord_ Potter?"

Harry shrugged and looked up into darkening grey eyes. "I prefer just Harry. It's so much more- intimate. Don't you think?" Harry let his voice drop on the word _intimate_.

A slow smile spread across Cedric's lips. "Yes." His eyes dropped to Harry's lips and Harry felt a flutter in his stomach. "Intimate. And personal."

"...but we should be getting back to the tent so the new arrivals can get settled in before we head to the stadium," Hermione's authoritative voice broke through the moment.

He looked over at the group and nodded. "Yes, of course." He held his hand out to Ernie who shook it enthusiastically.

"Swell meeting you, Harry," he grinned.

"You too, Ernie." He moved his hand to Cedric's while Ernie turned to Ron, the only one not already leading the older Weasleys to the tent. Cedric took Harry's hand and turned it palm down before bowing over it and brushing his lips over the knuckles.

"Perhaps I'll see you around, Lord Potter," Harry couldn't stop the blush or the shiver at Cedric's soft words.

"Perhaps," he replied as he slid his hand away and turned to follow Ron with a small smile on his lips. He didn't notice the dark eyes watching him from several tents away.

 

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasleys were gathering their things together in preparation of heading up to their seats when Mr. Weasley stuck his head into the tent.

"Harry." Harry looked up from the blanket he was holding. "Can you step outside for a minute?"

Ron caught Harry's eye and Harry shrugged, just as confused as his friend. Harry stepped out of the tent and couldn't hold back the smile that lit his face. "Professor."

The only change in the tutor's expression was a slight lift of his eyebrow. "I wished to inform you, Potter, that I am merely four tents behind you. The small green one."

Harry turned, searching the tents until he saw the single green, triangular tent. He turned back to the tutor and nodded. "I see it, sir."

"Excellent," he drawled. "We will depart the morning after the final in over." Harry nodded and the tutor turned and walked off.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as soon as Harry walked back into the tent. "That's your tutor?" He shivered in mock horror. "Remind me not to get kicked out of Hogwarts."

"Was that Professor Snape you were talking to, Harry?"

Harry looked up as Bill entered the tent. "Yes. He's my tutor."

The eldest Weasley grimaced. "Can't says as how I miss him. I think the whole school breathed a sigh of relief when he left."

Harry shrugged. "He's not that bad."

"Still. Better you than me," Bill said.

"You children go on up to the stadium," Mr. Weasley said, emerging from one of the side rooms. "I have to meet up with Percy and the Minister. We'll meet you up there."

The group agreed cheerfully and headed to the stadium, laughing and talking as they made their way up to the box designated for Ministry officials and guests. The box was still mostly empty as they filed in except for a small house elf and a family of pale blondes, the youngest of which looked vaguely familiar to Harry. Each member seemed to be biting back looks of disgust as the Weasleys settled in. The youngest blond sneered at them as Ron and Harry moved closer to the seats in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" The boy sneered, contempt filling his voice. Oh, yes. Now he remembered. Draco Malfoy, the git.

"Friends of yours, Draco?" The man beside him asked.

"Hardly, Father. They're Gryffindors." The man seemed to move further back in his chair, pulling his robe closer to his body as if afraid to let it touch the chair the Gryffindors were going to sit in. "And Weasleys to boot," the young Malfoy added, as if it weren't plain to see with the plethora of red hair.

"Bloody hell," Harry heard one of the twins mutter. "It doesn't look like dad was able to loose Percy after all."

"Ten points to Gryffindor if you can pelt him with a peanut," the other twin added.

Harry smiled to himself. His etiquette lessons with his uncles were about to pay off. He leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Pay close attention, Ron. You're brother's about to come in handy."

"Percy?" He hissed in confusion and looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"Oi." Percy's offended voice yelled up at them. "You watch those peanuts, Fred."

"I'm not Fred. He is," Fred said pointing to George.

Harry bit back a laugh at the look on Percy's face, his cheeks going red with anger. His eyes slid across the line of siblings until they landed on Ron. A calculating look filled his eyes as Percy leaned closer to the round man beside him and spoke quietly. The man's eyes widened and shot to Harry.

Harry turned to Ron. "Ready to put Malfoy in his place?"

Ron's eyes lit with understanding and he turned around to the sneering boy and smiled maliciously. Draco's sneer deepened and he opened his mouth to speak but it was Percy's voice that filled the box.

"My Lord, we meet again." Harry turned toward the pompous Weasley, catching the look of surprise on the Malfoys' faces.

"Oh cut line, Perce," Harry heard Charlie mutter.

Harry chuckled. "That is quite enough, Percy. You are drawing attention." Percy rose from his over-exaggerated bow and Harry caught the look that the round man tossed Percy.

Percy stepped to the side and allowed the man to move slightly forward. "My Lord, may I-"

"Percy, you can't do that," Hermione interjected.

Harry held up a hand to stop Hermione's objections. He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, Hermione. Obviously Percy's friend is a member of the Ministry and eager to make my acquaintance." He turned back to the two men, a look of satisfaction on Percy's face.

Percy cleared his throat. "My Lord, might I introduce you to Mr. Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Fudge, The Marquess of Potter."

Harry heard the small gasps from the Malfoys and Ron's soft chuckle. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fudge. Allow me to offer my gratitude on behalf of the Weasleys for the use of your box."

The round man shook his hand enthusiastically. "No trouble at all, My Lord. We are honored to count such an esteemed person as you among our number." There was a soft cough from the elder Malfoy and the Minister glanced over at him. Understanding dawned. "Oh. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Lord Malfoy?" He indicated the man now standing beside him.

Harry turned and eyed the man who was now running an assessing gaze over Harry. "No. I do not believe I have had that distinct- _pleasure,"_ Harry made sure to lace the word with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Ah. Allow me," the Minister moved forward, pushing a stunned Percy back. "Lord Potter, the Earl and Countess of Malfoy."

The elder Malfoys bowed and curtsied, Harry bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. The earl grabbed his son's arm and pulled him forward. "My son, Draco, My Lord."

Draco yanked his arm roughly from his father's grip. Harry ran his eyes over the other boy as if he were beneath him. "Oh, I've met your son, Lord Malfoy. And believe me, it was _not_ a pleasure. Distinct or otherwise." And with those words Harry turned his back on the family.

Ron chuckled quietly. "Good show, Harry."

 

Harry pressed himself against the tall figure and ran his fingers through the dark hair. He opened his mouth to the questing tongue and moaned when firm hands slid down his waist and cupped his arse, pulling him against the hardening bulge. The lips slid from his and moved along his jawline and Harry angled his head to give them access.

"I wish you were coming back to Hogwarts," the silky voice purred against his ear, "we could really have some fun then."

Harry laughed. "I doubt they'd let me back in. You'll just have to settle for finding someone else to have fun with."

Cedric licked along Harry's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "And you? Will you find someone to have fun with?"

Harry's chuckle turned into a soft moan as Cedric nibbled on his ear. "I'll be stuck in the country with my tutor. Definitely not someone to have fun with." Except a memory flashed through Harry's mind of Snape standing over him on the stairs. Harry shook the memory away. "Speaking of, I do need to go see him. I told Ron I wouldn't be long and I need to get back to the tent."

Cedric pressed his erection against Harry's "What about your little problem?" He slid his hand down to work the buttons on Harry's flap. "I can help you with that." Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled Cedric's hand away.

"I can take care of myself, Cedric. As I'm fairly certain you are more than capable of easing your own needs."

Cedric sighed and pulled back. "Fine. Go find your _private_ tutor, _Lord_ Potter."

Harry was shocked at the venom in Cedric's voice. "What the hell, Cedric?"

The older boy pushed away from Harry and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just thought we could have a little fun."

"We did. And now I have to go. I told you I didn't have long."

Cedric sneered. "I didn't realize you were going to run off the second my hands slipped below your waist."

Realization dawned on Harry. "Bloody hell, Cedric. We just met yesterday. I don't go around fucking every handsome guy I meet."

"Trust me," he spat, "you weren't. I can promise you I was going to do all the fucking."

Harry wasn't sure what came over him. One second Cedric was standing there leering at him and the next Harry's hand lashed out across the boy's face. "Go to hell," he snarled.

Harry pushed passed Cedric and stormed out of the small tent, not caring if the other boy followed. What on earth had made him go with the boy in the first place? Harry knew. It had been the high of the moment. After nearly twenty-four hours of non-stop play, Ireland had won the Quidditch World Cup, catching the snitch and knocking out the Egyptians 720 to 600. The victory celebration had been going on for nearly three hours when Cedric, Ernie, and several other Hogwarts students had joined them. It wasn't long until Cedric's smoldering gaze had convinced Harry to sneak off for a bit. Harry had said something about needing to clarify plans with Snape before sneaking off with Cedric.

That had been almost an hour ago and now Harry was regretting his decision. Who knew Cedric would be such as arse? He made his way back towards the Weasley tent but paused. He really did need to speak to Snape. The tutor had mentioned leaving the day after the Final but not what time he expected Harry. Harry turned towards Snape's tent and paused when he saw a tall, thin man emerge. The man tugged on the belt around his silver coat and scratched at the small goatee on his chin before walking off. Harry briefly wondered who the man was before shrugging it off and continuing towards the green tent. Snape had never said he didn't have friends. It took another five minutes for Harry to make his way through the crowds. Harry slipped into the tent and froze.

Snape stood with his back to the flap entrance, naked save a small towel wrapped around his waist. His hair reached just past his shoulders, the black strands brushing against pale skin.

"I told you, Karkaroff. I don't- Harry!" It did not dawn on Harry that the man had called him by his given name, he was too entranced with the well-muscled body before him. Well defined abs drew the eyes down to a small naval. A trail of sparse black hairs disappeared under the towel that was held in place by long slender fingers. "Mister Potter!"

Harry jerked his eyes up to meet the professors. He swallowed, trying to remember why he had come. Yes. That was the problem. He _hadn't_ come. He was still worked up from his time with Cedric, even after their argument. Time. "Time." The professor raised an eyebrow. "Um. What time do I need to come- be here in the morning? Sir."

"Ten should be fine," the tutor replied tonelessly. Harry nodded, his eyes dropping to the long legs and exposed thigh where the towel did not completely meet. "Do you mind," Harry's eyes flicked back up to the potions master's, "if I get back to my bath?" Harry nodded, his eyes once again falling to the towel. The towel twitched and Harry noticed the tutor had moved his hand, clutching the towel just below the line of hair. Harry licked his lips. "POTTER!" The potions master's roar brought Harry out of his trance.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. I'll just go." Harry stumbled back out of the tent and tried to catch his breath.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of Cedric bashing.


	6. Changing Perspectives

Harry slammed his head against the desk. He blamed Cedric. If Cedric hadn't been such an arse Harry could have spent the last month fantasizing about the Hufflepuff. Dreaming it was his lips pressing against Harry's lips, Harry's neck, whispering in his ear. Cedric's hands sliding down Harry's stomach, caressing Harry's erect member, teasing him to completion. But no, Harry was pissed at the dark haired boy and absolutely refused to allow his face to enter into Harry's fantasies. At first, he had tried to avoid the face in his dreams, then tried imagining random faces; a handsome face he'd seen in passing or some random stranger that had caught his eye somewhere, some time. But then had come the morning he'd woken, harder than ever, a vivid dream still fading from his memory. He'd pulled the dream back, focusing on small details as his hand worked beneath the covers. He'd squeezed his eyes tight as the orgasm took over, the face from his dream finally revealing itself. Black hair, piercing dark eyes, luscious soft pink lips lifted in a familiar sneer. Merlin, now he could barely look at his tutor without getting hard. Couldn't stop himself from imagining those hands on his body, those lips whispering his name.

"Potter!"

Harry's head jerked up to see the familiar scowl. "Sorry, Professor. Just been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Obviously," the scowl softened a fraction and the tutor waved his hand. "You are dismissed, Potter. Go get some rest."

Harry stood. "Thank you, sir."

"I expect you to work extra hard tomorrow," was the reply.

Harry nodded as he left the library and made his way up to his rooms. He really did need to get over this fascination with his tutor. Surely it couldn't be healthy. The man probably preferred women anyways. Harry climbed onto his bed and quickly passed out, not even pulling the covers over him.

 

Severus was worried about his pupil. And that was _not_ a good thing. Well, he supposed someone should worry as the boy wasn't sleeping and hardly touched his food. At least he still went out for his weekend jaunts. But it would not do for Severus to be that person. Severus did not get along with people, especially people that happened to be pupils of his. That is what parents and guardians were for. Except Potter had no parents and his guardian had unceremoniously dumped him in the country with barely an owl to ask how the boy was doing.

_Severus_ was the one that had talked to Cook about adding protein rich foods to their dinner since the boy ate so little. The potions master was the one that continued to make sure the weekend meals were laid out for the boy to grab each morning. And Snape was the one quietly covering the sleeping figure with a light duvet. He looked at the boy, passed out, his mouth slightly opened, soft snores emitting from the pink lips. His shaggy hair had fallen to the side, exposing the small scar on his forehead. Severus pulled his hand back when he realized he was only inches from touching it. He turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

No, it would not do to start caring about the boy. He was his student. Young enough to be his own child, was, in fact, the child of his worst enemy, the godchild of his second most hated rival. Dammit, why had the boy barged into his tent, looked him over with those hungry eyes? No one had ever looked at Severus that way. The few lovers he had taken had been in the relationship for mutual benefit, circumstances born of necessity. Never because they had looked at him as Harry had, as if he were a strawberry tart he wished to gobble down (And Severus had _seen_ the boy dig ravenously into a strawberry tart). Severus shook the image away and went to his potions lab, he would not have to think in there.

 

Harry knelt down and picked the purple flower by his shoe, he twirled it between his fingers until the stem was nothing but strands of green string between his fingers. He tossed the desecrated plant into the lake. Harry breathed in the smell of the forest and faint scent of the ocean. He swooped down and plucked a blade of grass and shredded it before sending it into the water with its cousin. Harry felt restless. His walks no longer offered him the same comfort as they once had, perhaps he was finally getting tired of his own company. He briefly thought of making his way to William's cottage, but changed his mind when he remembered William's cousin had come to visit. He reached up and snapped a leaf from the tree he was passing under.

"Really, Mister Potter, must you leave a path of destruction wherever you go?"

Harry whirled around with a start to see his tutor walk into the small clearing, a basket in his hand. "Professor. You startled me."

"If it saves another defenseless plant, it was time well spent."

Harry looked guiltily at the leaf in his hand and shoved it behind his back. "What are you doing out here? Sir," Harry added when the tutor raised an eyebrow.

"Walking, Potter. The same as you. Or am I not aloud to leave the manor?" He continued to walk, passing Harry and Harry moved to fall into step beside him.

"No, that's not what I meant. Only that I've never seen you out here before."

The tutor looked around as if searching for something as they walked. "I do venture forth when the mood strikes," he said offhandedly.

"And the mood struck," Harry said, ducking under a branch as they made back into the forest on the other side of the lake from where the tutor had appeared.

"Actually, Mister Potter, I noticed some Eryngium Maritimum last week and they should be just the right color by now. I wished to add to my stock-" He must have caught the bemused look on Harry's face. "Honestly, Mister Potter. Did you learn nothing last year or did it all fly out your pretty little head when the brooms sped past at the quidditch match?"

Harry looked down at the forest floor and blushed at the tutor's words, but he refused to say anything that might draw attention to the professor's choice of words.

The professor sighed, "I suppose it is time we took a more practical approach to your Herbology since you insist on continuing with it."

Harry's head shot up with incredulity, "I received an Exceeds Expectations on my O.W.L, why wouldn't I continue?"

The tutor waved his hand as if the grade was of no consequence. "You received Es in almost every subject, Potter."

"I got Outstanding in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry pointed out.

"As well you should have. You liked to never learn that Patronus spell," the professor said, ducking under his own branch. "I'd about given up. But, back to the subject at hand. I think, perhaps, a little more time in the greenhouse and maybe some nature walks to help me gather ingredients that are indigenous to the area, so that you may better acquaint yourself."

Harry nodded as they stepped out of the forest onto a small patch of grass that faded to sand just ahead of them. "I'd like that. So what are we after today? Ergy- Erin-"

"Eryngium Maritimum," the professor repeated.

"Okay," Harry said with false confidence, looking around for any plant that might look like a potion ingredient.

The professor sighed. "Sea holly, Potter. Eryngo."

Harry grinned and spread his arms wide, spinning around in a circle as they stepped onto the sand. "Let the sky rain potatoes; let it thunder to the tune of Green-sleaves, hail kissing-comfits and snow eringoes; let there come a tempest of provocation, I will shelter me here." Harry came to a stop, grinning at the tutor.

The tutor eyed him askance, "Do not expect me to provide a third to your menage, Mister Potter."

Harry laughed gleefully. "I do not think you would be so easily frightened of fairies, Professor."

The older man looked horrified at the idea. "Perish the thought, Potter. Horrid, vain creatures, good only for their wings."

Harry chuckled. "The Merry Wives of Windsor does not strike me as your type of play, Professor."

He pointed at Harry's feet and Harry looked down to see the familiar tiny, bush-like plant. "Roots and all, Mister Potter." Harry knelt down and began to loosen the plant from the sand. "I have read the entire works of Shakespeare," The tutor volunteered. "How did you come to learn such an obscure line, Mister Potter?"

Harry paused, a flash of a stolen candle, dark corners, straining his eyes to read the tiny text. He shook the memory away and went back to working on the plant. "I had plenty of time to read when I lived with my mother's family, but not many choices." He pulled the plant out and held it triumphantly out to the professor.

 

Severus had not missed the hesitation and shiver from the boy but chose not to push it. He took the plant from him with a roll of his eyes and put it in the basket. "I'll need more than one, Mister Potter. Get to work," he indicated the expanse of beach littered by the flower. The boy smiled and bounced off after another plant. Yes, _bounced._

Severus knelt on the beach and smoothed away the top layer of sand around another plant. He glanced over at the boy to see him swaying his head, lips pursed, the sound of whistling floated towards him. Outdoors was good for the boy, Severus noticed. It brought a healthy flush to the boy's cheeks and a captivating twinkle to his eyes. Severus shook his head to clear that particular line of thought.

They worked diligently for half an hour, pulling the plants when Severus decided he had enough and stated he was ready to return to the manor. Harry returned to his side and they headed back towards the forest. Suddenly a small girl with long brown hair pulled into a braid and a small dog burst through the trees. She came to a halt when she saw them but smiled brightly when her eyes lit on the boy.

"Harry," she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Potter laughed and patted her head. "Annaliss, what are you doing all the way out here? And all by yourself."

"I'm not by myself. I have Malcolm." She said in that indignant tone only a child could carry off.

Potter eyed the yapping mongrel, "Yes. And such a fierce and loyal protector he is, my lady." He held out a hand, palm down to the dog, "Sit, Malcolm. Good boy."

"Annaliss," Severus looked up from the obedient dog to see two men appear from the forest. Dark haired, obvious kin, the two men moved forward. The older of the two smiled. "Ah, Har-" his eyes flicked over to Severus, "My Lord."

To Severus' surprise, Harry snorted. "Please, William. I've told you before, if you insist on acting like that I'll have to double your rents."

The man laughed. "I wasn't sure," his eyes flicked to Severus again.

Severus looked at Potter, as the boy glanced at him," Oh, he's just my tutor."

"Thank you for that eloquent introduction, Potter. Loose your motivation?"

The boy laughed. "Professor, this is William. William, my tutor, Severus Snape."

Severus had to keep his face neutral, he hadn't realized the boy even knew his given name and the sound of it on those lips did something odd to him. He shook the man's proffered hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape."

"Likewise," Severus eyed the other man.

"My brother Daniel," William indicated the man beside him. "Daniel, Lord Potter and Mr. Snape."

"Harry, please," the boy said shaking the man's hand.

Severus nodded at the man and shook his hand before stepping back to allow the boy to converse with the older man as he asked about his forthcoming progeny. Severus watched the boy interact with his inferior, never once allowing his rank to come between them. He seemed so much more at ease with his tenant than he had around his own godfather, as if this were the real Harry Potter. This boy who loved being outdoors, enjoyed a personal interaction that was not dictated by societal rules, that laughed freely with his own tenant. He'd seen the boy this carefree on only one other occasion.

The memory of the quidditch campground filled his mind. Seeing the boy surrounded by Weasleys and other people his own age, laughing, talking, flirting with one of the older non-Weasleys. It had pleased him to see the boy so relaxed, so at ease. Except for the flirting. _That_ had definitely not pleased him, though he refused to examine exactly what feeling had pulled the sneer to his lips. It must have been the idea of the brunette distracting his student. Yes, Severus didn't need his pupil distracted when they started back to their studies. Potter needed to have his complete attention on Severus. What Severus was teaching, that is.

"No," the boy's voice pulled Severus back to the present. "Think nothing of it, William. It's perfectly alright. Have the problem taken care of and tell the repairman to send an accounting to me. I will include it in my next letter to my godfather."

"Thank you, Harry," William smiled gratefully, "I know Molly will appreciate it. We should be heading back. It was good to meet you, Mr. Snape."

Severus nodded as the two men turned, calling after the girl and dog. Harry smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It is no problem, Potter." Severus started walking and the boy fell into step beside him. "It is good for the Lord of the manor to have a working relationship with his tenants."

"Oh, William is much more than a tenant, Professor. He's a friend," the boy said as if repeating Collier had just announced treacle tart for dessert.

Severus felt his head jerk back in surprise. Perhaps there was more to the boy than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from The Merry Wives of Windsor, Act V, Scene V.


	7. Occlumency

"Lupin has informed me your godfather wishes you to have Occlumency lessons."

Harry looked up from his recently closed year six Transfiguration book. "Occu- what?"

"Occlumency, Mister Potter. Please try to follow along," Snape said from behind the desk. He stood up and walked around the desk towards Harry. "An obscure but highly useful branch of magic for the defense of the mind against external penetration. It is a rare and difficult skill, but a successful Occlumens can protect oneself from a skilled Legilimens." Snape grabbed the scroll from Harry's desk.

Harry perked up. "Oi. I know that word. It's like a mind reader."

Snape scoffed. "Legilimency is more than mind reading, Potter. A good Legilimens can perceive your emotions and thoughts, as well as access your memories. a skilled Legilimens can influence your thoughts and emotions."

Harry looked at Snape in confusion, "But why would Sirius want me to learn Occlumency, Professor?"

"You are a powerful wizard, Potter. The last thing you will want is an outside force making your decisions."

Harry snorted. "Little late for that. Sir," he added when Snape raised that eyebrow at him. Harry bit back a smile.

"Stand up, Potter." Harry stood, clutching his wand and eying Snape skeptically. "Try to clear your mind and empty yourself of emotions." Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, "I think so. Probably not."

Snape huffed in annoyance. "One... two... three. Legilimens."

Harry was suddenly bombarded with memories. He was five, in Hyde park, watching Dudley prance his new horse around. He was nine, visiting Dudley's aunt on her estate, Dudley and his cousins laughing as a large hunting hound chased Harry. He was eleven and arguing with the sorting hat. He was slipping through the campgrounds at the quidditch finals, Cedric pulling him into a tent.

"No!" Harry was on the floor and Snape's wand was across the room.

"You hexed me, Potter." He Summoned his wand from across the room. "You are supposed to _push_ me out of your mind. Stand up." Harry pulled himself up. "Who was the boy, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "No one. Get on with it."

Snape pointed his wand. "One... Two..."

 

"Three. Legilimens." Severus pushed into Potter's mind. He felt the emotions of a ten year old, standing before a large portrait, seeing his parents for the first time. The thrill of a thirteen year old slipping through the streets of Paris. A fifteen year old, suffocating inside the walls of a Muggle school. The rush of sexual awareness as soft lips pressed against-

"Expelliarmus."

His wand flew out of his hand again and Potter was back on his knees.

He glared at Severus. "Stay. Away. From. That. Memory."

"Control. Your. Emotions." Severus sneered at him. "You need to learn to clear your mind, Potter. Get up." He watched the boy pull himself up again, wand clutched tightly in his shaking hand. He took a deep breath. "One... Two... Three. Legilimens." He didn't know why he did it. Surely he wasn't trying to rile the boy, but he was curious. What was it about this particular memory the boy was trying to hide? He gently probed, using stronger memories to hide his search of the quidditch match. He pushed past fights with Black, memories of Hogwarts, he stumbled over a memory of a bowing Lucius Malfoy. He held that memory, the smug arrogance of besting a Malfoy and quietly slipped deeper. the lust was overwhelming, he could almost feel the familiar sensation of hardness pressing against him.

"Stupefy."

Severus was pushed out, a furious Potter glaring at him. "Have you no sense of privacy? I told you to stay away from that one."

Severus shook himself as the curse wore off. "Then learn to control it, Potter."

"Fuck off," the boy crossed the room and pulled the door open. He turned to face Severus, "I have sixteen years of memories. Look at some of those." He walked out, slamming the door behind him. Severus dropped onto the couch, his breath ragged. The lust Harry had experienced still sang through his veins. He ran a hand down the front of his robe. Dammit. He waved his wand, locking the library door, and slid his hand under his robe.

 

Soft lips pressed against Harry's, questing, insistent, familiar. No. These were not the lips he wanted to feel. Harry changed the dream, forcing the memory back until another pair of lips were the focus of his fantasy. Lips he imagined were soft, despite the harsh words they could speak. The lips moved down his throat, sucking on the tender flesh. He felt hands on his waist, but these were wrong. They were the hands of a memory, not the fantasy he wanted. He forced the memory back again, imagined the hands slimmer, fingers longer as they kneaded his flesh. The hips that pressed against him became thinner, bonier, as he imagined they must be on that lithe frame. The sultry voice murmured against his flesh but Harry was too overcome to hear clearly. _Yes_. The answer was yes, whatever the question. The long, delicate fingers moved to the buttons on his robe, slipping them through the holes, exposing his bare flesh to cool air inch by inch. Hot lips covered one nipple, sucking him in. Harry gasped with pleasure, his hips bucking against the bed. Deft fingers teased his other nipple, sparks of pleasure shot down his spine, making his cock twitch. The lips moved down his body, nipping his stomach, a tongue circling his naval, following the trail of hair down. Harry moaned when the lips closed over his leaking cock, his hand clutched at silky hair. The mouth moved over his hard cock, sucking eagerly, greedily at the dripping liquid. Harry thrust into the mouth. _Please. Please._ The mouth moved, replaced by a fervent hand that wrapped around his aching cock. The slender body moved up his, showering him with kisses, the soft hair tickling his over-heated skin. The hand slid up his cock, pumping him. Harry moaned, thrusting his hips. _Yes._ _Yes. Oh, Severus, yes!_ The name slipped from his lips the second before he woke, come spilling from his throbbing cock.

 

Severus' eyes shot open, exhaustion pouring through his body. Damn his damn curiosity. Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? The boy had warned him several times. Why had he persisted? Had he been jealous at the idea that the boy had shared such intimacy with another? But that was absurd. It wasn't as if he harbored feelings for the boy. It wasn't as if he wanted the boy for himself. That was ridiculous. Utterly farcical.

Curiosity, that's all it was. Severus loved a good mystery. That was all. That's the reason he had used too much of his energy to cast Legilimens, invading Potter's dreams. He was a sixteen year old boy, wet dreams were common. And if the boy dreamed of that night at the cup final, it was only natural since Severus had brought the memory forward so often today. Except, apparently, Potter did not like the memory, even subconsciously. Had something happened the boy did not want to remember? Except, Severus hadn't felt fear or loathing through Potter's memory. Only a clear dislike of remembering that specific person. At first, Severus had been amazed at how easily Potter had taken over the memory, changing it, turning it into a fantasy of his own making. He should have pulled back then, stopped when he'd lost control of the memory. But Severus was curious, obviously the boy had a specific direction he wanted the fantasy to go. Severus had never seen someone take control of their own mind so easily when under Legilimens. He wondered if the boy would be able to resist an Imperio so easily. It might be worth a shot.

Severus had been so lost in thought at this development he hadn't realized the fantasy had progressed without him, completely out of his control. Dream Harry's whispered _Please_ had brought him back. Severus experienced the soft lips moving up his body- Harry's body, long fingers stroking hi- Harry's arousal. He was so close, breath gasping, he forced Dream Harry to open his eyes, but all he saw was a dark canopy overhead and a head of black hair nuzzled against his neck. Dream Harry closed his eyes on a moan, and then Dream Harry had said the last thing Severus had ever thought he'd hear. He'd moaned _his_ name, "Severus" slipping from his lips as if it were natural. The shock sending Severus back to his own mind. _Fuck_! the boy fantasized about him, often apparently. The thought sent a jolt to his already aroused cock. _Damn!_ This wouldn't do. He would have to find a way to distance himself from the boy. He still had a year and a half before the boy's N.E.W.Ts. He couldn't think of the boy in that way, spread out on his bed, welcoming him so easily, breathing his name in _that_ way. Severus was already stroking himself before he even realized his hand had moved. He had to find a way to discreetly discourage Potter's fantasies. But for now... Severus laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He used his thumb to spread the pre-cum around the head of his cock, lubricating his length. He let Harry's whispered encouragements wash over him as his hand pulled at his cock. He thought of Harry's soft smile, his rich laughter, the twinkle in his eyes when he was showing sass. The way he bit his lower lip when slicing ingredients. His long lashes fluttering over oh-so-green eyes. Eyes that had studied him with lust and desire not so long ago. Severus pumped harder, Harry's moans echoing in his mind. _Yes. Please._ Harry wanted _this_ , wanted _him_ , had dreamed, fantasized about Severus' lips on his cock, his hand pumping Harry to completion. _Oh god!_ Severus's hips bucked in the chair as his seed spilled over his hand.

The next morning, Severus had his copy of _Legilimency and Occlumency: Understanding the Mind,_ and a small note delivered to Harry with his breakfast tray.

 

> Mister Potter,
> 
> It occurs to me, I might have jumped into Occlumency before you were properly prepared. Read the attached book today in lieu of Herbology.
> 
> -s.

 

"Mister Potter," Severus pressed his hand to his temple, "the least you can do is pretend to try."

The boy glared at him from where he was sprawled on the floor. He pulled himself up and dusted his robe off. "Perhaps, Professor," the title spoken with derision, "if you did not do your best to provoke me beforehand, we might make some progress. Did your own teachers test you before they taught you?"

Severus repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I gave you a book to read."

"Ah, well then, that changes everything, doesn't it? Perhaps I will provide you with a potions recipe and then stand over you taunting your abilities as you attempt to brew. After all, you'll have the recipe, sir," he added as an afterthought.

Severus crossed the room, wand pointed at the boy. "Do not get fresh with me, Potter."

The boy looked contemptuously down at the wand then back at Severus. "Do not point that thing at me unless you plan on using it."

Severus felt something poke his stomach and looked down to see the boy's own wand pressed against his robes. He sneered at the boy. "Let's see if you can block this, Potter." He saw a flash of apprehension cross the boy's face and smirked. "Imperio." He watched the green eyes go blank, as if there were no thoughts behind them. Severus smiled with satisfaction. Now what, he wondered. He could make the boy jump around like an idiot. Or get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. A mental picture of the boy on his knees, his mouth opened, lips glistening, flashed in Severus' mind. He shook his head. No!

"Jump, Potter." He watched in satisfaction as the boy bent his knees. The smile slipped from Severus' lips as the boy froze in that position, an odd look in his eyes. After almost a full minute his body twitched oddly, knocking Severus back and breaking the curse.

They stared at each other for several minutes before the boy spoke. "What the hell was that?"

Severus opened his mouth, but words failed him. "That... You..." He mentally shook his head to clear his mind. "How the hell did you do that, Potter"

The boy smirked at him. "Language, Professor."

Severus glared at him. "That was an Imperius Curse. An Unforgivable. You should not have been able to fight it. How did you resist it?"

The boy shrugged. "I didn't want to jump."

Severus blinked, trying to process his words. "You didn't want to... so, you just... didn't?"

The boy turned and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well, I didn't _just_ not do it. It was a bit of a struggle really. Part of my mind was screaming at me to jump and the other part was _why should I? I don't want to._ So, I didn't."

Severus ran a hand down his face before crossing the room and tugging on the bell pull. A minute later the butler appeared. "We will require an adequate tea tray in an hours' time and please inform Sir Lupin that Lord Potter will not be attending him this afternoon."

The butler bowed slightly, "Yes, sir. Very well, Sir."

He turned and left and the boy jumped up. "Oi. This is my house and that's my butler. You can't just go ordering him around."

"I believe I just did, Mister Potter. Your butler is a smart man. We have work to do." He pointed his wand at the boy. "Imperio."

It only took the boy a few times before he was able to completely resist the curse. Severus was pleasantly surprised, though he did not voice this to the boy. Merlin knew he was arrogant enough. after one last attempt to Imperio the boy he lowered his wand and indicated the tea trolley that had been brought in by a maid. The boy crossed over to it and grabbed a small sandwich. "It is the same concept with Occlumency, Mister Potter. If you do not want me in your memories you must control it."

The boy grabbed another sandwich and stared at it as if it held the answers to life's questions. Severus crossed over to the tea trolley and fixed a cup for himself. The warm liquid felt good on his dry throat. He grabbed a sandwich and bit into the cool cucumber and cress.

"How do you do it?"

Severus looked up at the boy who had finally bit into his second sandwich. "What?"

"How do you resist the Legilimens? I mean, surely someone has tried it on you, sir."

"I have many methods, Potter. There are barriers I have erected in my mind. Sometimes I lead the caster to certain memories or only allow them to see false memories."

He watched the boy chew thoughtfully and reached for the other teacup, fixing Potter's tea automatically. He pressed the cup into the boy's hand. Potter took it and absentmindedly took a sip. He jerked back and looked at the tea then up to Severus. _Shit_! Severus kept his face blank, as if it were natural for him to know exactly how the boy took his tea.

"Um, thanks, Professor." Severus nodded sharply and watched silently while Potter drank. Finally the boy nodded as if coming to a decision and placed his cup on the trolley. "Okay, Professor. Let's try it again."

Severus watched him cross back over to the couch and stood facing him. He placed his cup down and held his wand up, "Legilimens."

He was watching the fat boy showing off a new paint set, telling him he was going to have an art tutor. Back at the country house, jumping into a lake to rescue a bag of half drowned pups. A dark haired stranger holding a hand out, pulling him from a black void, a gentle smile on his face. _Godfather? He had a godfather?_ _And this man was going to take him away from these people?_ He was at the top of the stairs, talking to a portrait, the woman was old but vibrant, a twinkle in her eye even as a one-dimensional object. He was at Hogwarts, late at night, talking to Weasley in his dorm room, they were laughing at the git Malfoy. There was an empty Parisian street, late at night. A library full of books. A field of blue- no, red flowers. He was surrounded by people, laughing, smiling at him. "Happy birthday, Harry," his godfather smiled at him, handed him a present. A blue box about the size of his hand. He pulled the lid off to find a snuff box engraved with the Potter crest. "For when you're older," Lupin warned. He smiled at his uncles before falling back. Severus was pushed through a brick wall and fell back into himself.

He heard a small gasp and looked over to see the boy collapse against the back of the couch. Severus crossed over to him and knelt down, pulling the boys cold hands into his own. "Potter." He slapped the boy lightly on the cheek. "Potter, wake up. Come back to me."

The boy's eyes fluttered open and a low smile slid across his face. "I did it."  He looked up at Severus, the brilliant smile clutching at his heart. "I did it, didn't I?"

Severus smiled gently at the boy's enthusiasm and squeezed his hand. "Yes, you did it." The boy's eyes dropped to where their hands met and looked back up at Severus. Severus jerked his hand back and stood up, backing away. "Was that your birthday this past summer?" He looked over at the boy.

Potter shook his head. "I've never had a birthday celebration."

Something clutched at Severus' heart, even his own mother, cowed and subdued as she had been, had celebrated his birthday. "And the flowers. What color were the flowers?"

The boy shook his head again. "I never saw flowers bloom in that field."

Severus stared at him in awe and went and sat down on the couch next to him. "Walk me through it, Potter. Tell me what you did."

"Well, you said you lead the caster, show them what you want them to see. And I thought, maybe it was like dreaming. Sometimes I dream about-" Severus saw the faint blush cross the boy's cheeks, "things I don't necessarily wish to remember. So, I change the dream. Make it something I wish had happened or how I want it to be." Severus was glad the boy was too nervous to look at him as he was sure his own face was pink at the memory of exactly how the boy had altered a dream. "So that's what I did." He turned back to Severus, sadness filled his eyes. "I couldn't save the puppies. It was too late. So I thought about the day Sirius came to get me, take me home. Rosmerta, the portrait," the boy smiled and Severus thought he faintly remembered the portrait, "she was so friendly. The first woman to smile at me." Severus lifted an eyebrow and Harry snorted, "Give me a break, I was ten. And when I was showing you Ron I thought that if someone was trying to use Legilimency to control me, it probably wasn't a good thing to show them the important people in my life," there was a twinge in Severus' heart at the boy's words. _Stop it!_ He was merely the boy's tutor. Good enough for a toss-off but not important. Severus shook the thought away. "So then I wondered if I could change my memories, make false ones, like you said. Like my dreams." He smiled up at Severus and he forgot about not being good enough to be in the boy's memories.

Severus smiled tightly, "Yes. You did it, Ha- Mister Potter. Perhaps we can try again."

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus are naughty boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to let you know, I DO read all your comments and I appreciate them. Thanks for all the kudos and I hope you enjoy Harry and Severus' first Christmas together (With many more to come. Hopefully) Merry Christmas (We do still celebrate Christmas in July don't we?) :)

"What are you up to, Potter?"

Harry looked up at the suspicious tone of his tutor and smiled, angelically he hoped. "Nothing, Professor."

The man eyed him askance, "I doubt that, Potter. You have been hunched over that desk for nearly an hour. Out with it."

Harry glanced down at the parchment on the desk and back up at his tutor. "I'm starting a tradition, Professor."

"Oh?" The man asked, that delicious eyebrow arched just so. He crossed the room and settled himself into a chair opposite the desk. "And what tradition would that be? Ignoring your studies?"

Harry blushed. "I haven't been ignoring my studies, Professor. Just put them on hold for a few hours. I have decided that since I will be taking over as Lord of the manor next year, I should set an example." He held up the list. "I am preparing a celebration for the village for the Christmas season. Nothing outlandish, mind you. A Yule lighting festivity for the men and a Christmas Day feast for the village after church."

The professor cocked his head to one side. "Will you not be returning to London with Sir Lupin for the holiday?"

Harry laughed, "Hoping for a break from me, Professor?" He shook a finger at him. "You'll not be rid of me that easily." A thought occurred to Harry and he frowned. "Unless you've got plans. If you need to take off-"

Snape shook his head, cutting Harry off. "No. I've nowhere to be. I suppose you are stuck with me as well."

A small thrill shot down Harry's spine and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. He looked back at the parchment in his hand, more to clear his mind than to read over it again. He chewed his bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth while his mind went over the list for the hundredth time. He just knew he was forgetting something. He ran his tongue over his top lip several times before a noise brought him back to the room. He looked up to see a pained expression on the tutor's face.

"Oh, sorry, Professor. I was woolgathering. I think I've remembered everything. I just feel as if I've forgotten something, though."

Snape held his hand out. "I will look it over for you. I do not have much experience with planning festivities but, knowing you, it is most likely some small matter which has escaped your notice."

Harry handed the paper to the man and watched anxiously as his eyes scanned the document. Harry watched as the man's long fingers tapped the back of the page. He had dreamt about those fingers again last night. Touching him, skimming over his sensitive flesh, carding through his tousled hair as their mouths pressed together. Harry didn't try to stop the dreams, encouraged them in fact, reveled in their sinful nature. He had found a book, tucked away in the library, with a chapter on preparing oneself for anal penetration. Harry wasn't brave enough to do it himself (yet), but last night he had most certainly fantasized about those long fingers sliding inside him. Harry shook his head, clearing the image and willing his hardening cock down.

"Well, you've nothing to entertain the children, Potter." Snape's voice broke through his thoughts. Harry looked up at him. "After the dinner spread you have planned, the villagers will wish to converse, mingle. You've accounted for that with the extra Brandy and Nog but what will the children do while their parents gossip? You'll have them run around the house, sliding down the banister?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. What do you suggest?" Harry looked inquiringly at Snape and the man looked shocked, as if he was surprised Harry would ask _him_ of all people.

"I do not know, Potter. I have only ever planned lessons for children. You'll have me teach them a Calming Drought? Or perhaps a Sobering potion for their parents for the morning after?"

Harry scrunched his nose at the professor's cheek. "Well, what kind of games did you play growing up?" Harry leaned forward, eager to sate his curiosity on a tiny bit of this man's past.

Snape sat quietly for several moments and Harry thought he might not answer. "Hoodman blind, bob apple, steal the white loaf, hot cockles, snapdragon-"

Harry vaguely remembered a bowl of flames surrounded by a group of children. "Snapdragon?"

Snape's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no, Mister Potter. I'll not be trapped in a house full of village brats sticking their hands in bowls of burning alcohol."

"I never played. Dudley played once, well I suppose he's probably played more than once, but I only saw him play once."

Something flashed in the tutor's eyes. "You did not have much of a childhood, did you, Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose not. I do envy Ron that. Siblings, parents who love him, time to be a child." Harry stood and held his hand out for the parchment. "I believe I shall go ask the tweeny, Emily. She has several siblings, I believe. She will know what games are best."

 

The tweeny did indeed have several ideas of what games the children might enjoy. The boy spent quite a bit of time with the young girl as well as the cook and butler, getting their input and planning. Severus eased up on the boy's schooling, he was further ahead than most wizards his age, Severus justified, so he felt it would be acceptable for the boy to see to his other duties. It was a mistake. The boy enjoyed giving, loved doing things for those around him. In the month leading up to the Christmas festivities, the boy became more animated, more lively. His eyes shone with a particular brightness, he seemed unable to sit still for any length of time. His excitement was contagious. Severus found himself smiling indulgently at the boy over their dinner as he talked about the plans for the festivities. The Yule lighting ceremony expanded to a decorating party for the women and children. More and More, Severus found himself thinking of the boy long into the evenings. He had not invaded the boy's dreams again, though there were times it was tempting.

The boy was a puzzle, an enigma. He knew the boy had spent most of his life in an abusive home, unloved, uncared for. Yet, he himself was such a loving, thoughtful person. Black's rescue of the boy had freed him from one prison and thrust him into another, albeit a posher prison, but a prison none the less, but the boy refused to allow his new prison to hold him back. He was constantly pushing his boundaries, doing what _he_ wanted within the limitations he was forced to accept. Severus could see the boy growing, coming into the man he would be. One day soon, there would be no one that would be able to control the boy. Black was fighting a loosing battle, even Lupin could see that the few times he visited the estate.

The boy was becoming a man and Severus was struggling with this revelation. He had had many pupils, boys and girls, whom he had watched grow into witches and wizards, powerful, beautiful. But none had effected him the way Harry did. None had caused him to want to wrap them in his arms, protect them and at the same time allow them the freedom to grow, spread their wings and become the best person they could. None of them had smiled at him the way Harry did, as if they shared a secret. It was the smiles that killed him, that haunted his dreams at night. Harry's twinkling eyes, his vibrant laugh, the lips that spoke his name, whispered it in his memories. It was Harry's smile Severus thought of when he woke, aching with need. Harry's pink lips that filled his mind when he stroked himself, slid a long finger in his greedy hole, moaned as he spilled himself.

Severus knew it was wrong. Knew he shouldn't have these feelings for the boy. But the boy had a way of drawing him into his world. The way he would try to draw Severus out, learn about him as a person, not just a tutor to be tolerated. So, now Severus had to deal with his attraction to the boy and the added complication of his growing fondness to James Potter's offspring.

 

Harry was pleased with the festivities. The women and children had done a beautiful job decorating the manor. The men had returned with a large tree and somehow managed to get it inside amongst much laughing and merriment. At one point, Harry had looked up, laughter spilling from his lips to see Snape watching from the stairwell, a soft smile on his lips. Harry's heart had stuttered before the tutor noticed he had been caught. The smile quickly turned to a sneer before the man turned and went back upstairs. Harry shook his head, the man was such an enigma. They finally got the log into the fireplace and William made a speech, welcoming the new Lord Potter home and wishing him a long, happy life. Harry blushed and took the lit kindle, lighting the new log amongst cheers and laughter. Harry had to hold back the tears at the happiness that threatened to overwhelm him. It was amazing how much this place had become a home over the last year.

Much later, after the last guest had headed for home to their dinner, Harry went to find Snape. He knocked on the man's bedroom door and opened it when bade to enter. Snape was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, the _Daily Prophet_ folded across his lap. Harry took in his wet hair and the green silk robe that seemed to cling to his muscular frame. A memory of the cup finals, Snape in nothing but a towel, flashed through his mind.

"Do not expect me to rise, Potter. I have just gotten comfortable. What did you want?"

You! The thought slid through Harry's mind and he felt himself blush. "J-just wanted to know if you were planning to attend services in the morning?" God knew he needed to ask for forgiveness at the thoughts in his head.

Snape reached out and picked up his glass of brandy, his arm stretching the robe just enough to expose a patch of black hair over pale skin. Harry licked his lips as Snape took a sip. "I suppose my mother did instill some sense of tradition in me. Yes, Potter, I will attend services." Black eyes looked up to meet green. "Will you?"

Harry nodded. Oh, yes. In fact he would be in the first pew, on his knees, begging for absolution after the fantasies he was going to indulge in tonight. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yes, I'm going. I'd better get to bed. To sleep."

Harry rushed out of the room and made his way to his open chambers. He tore his clothes off while sending a locking charm to the door, followed quickly by a silencing charm. He struggled out of his trousers, used to the easily removed robes and climbed onto his bed naked. He reached for a small bottle on the table he had put there weeks ago for when he felt brave. Tonight was the night. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and lowered the flame, lowering the light to just the right amount. He lay back on the pillow and bent his knees, bracing his feet against the mattress. He closed his eyes and pulled up the memory of Snape sitting by the fire, the newspaper in his lap, his green robe slightly open. Harry missed the vague push in his mind that had come to warn him he was not alone.

Harry was in front of Snape, pulling the paper off his lap and tossing it aside. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the patch of exposed hair before slipping onto Snape's knees, straddling him. He moved his mouth up the slender neck, kissing his way to the tender lips. He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his erection against his dream lover's.

"Ah, Harry," his dream murmured, wrapping his hands around Harry's thighs and holding him down.

"Touch me, Severus," Harry pleaded. Hands moved over his sensitive nipples, slid down his firm stomach, and circled his hard cock. "Mmm."

Harry moved his hand up and down his cock. "Ah, Severus. Gods, I'm- I'm going to do it tonight. Do you want to watch me?"

His fantasy Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry. Slide your fingers in your arse and think of me."

"I- I wish it _was_ you."

"Shh." Fantasy Severus covered Harry's lips with his own. Harry reached blindly for the lubricant and dipped his fingers in. Harry rolled over and pushed himself up on his knees as he continued to slowly stroke himself. He reached down and slid his dripping fingers around his rim. He gasped at the sensation.

"Yes, Harry," his fantasy encouraged. "Nice and slow."

Harry continued massaging his rim before slowly sliding a finger inside. "Ahh."

"Fuck yourself, Harry. Ride your finger like you want to ride me."

Harry moved his finger in and out of his hole, adding a second on a soft moan. He stroked in and out several times before his fingers found- "Oh fuck. Yes!" He hit the spot again, fucking himself. He let go of his cock and fell forward, bracing himself with his hand, his free cock sliding against the mattress just enough to be felt. He moved his hand faster, his fingers pounding into him as he arched back. In his mind it was Severus' fingers pressing against his sweet spot. Sliding into him as Severus panted over him, whispering words like _tight_ and _sweet_ and _come for me._ "Oh fuck, Oh, Severus. Yes. Please." Harry pressed his throbbing cock against the mattress as his arse clenched around his fingers.

Down the hall, more silencing charms kept in the sounds of a muffled, "Fuck, Harry. Oh, yes."

 

The next morning the two men from Potter Manor attended the Christmas morning services. For many of the villagers, it was the first time seeing the dark haired tutor and they kept their distance, his cold demeanor did not offer an open invitation. The only time the sneer left his face was the few times he dared a glance at his pupil where, if one paid close attention, he seemed to almost blush with guilt. Lord Potter, for his part, dutifully sang the hymns, listened to the sermon, and visited with the vicar afterwards, always careful to avoid making eye contact with his tutor. It should be noted that neither teacher nor pupil asked for forgiveness of their previous night's sins. 


	9. Memories

"If you are quite finished planning village festivities, Mister Potter, perhaps we could get back to our lessons."

Harry looked over at the tutor and held up the Charms book in his hand. "Way ahead of you, Professor. I appreciate you giving me the time to do the Christmas stuff." Harry slid into the chair behind the small writing desk.

Snape shrugged. "Being Lord Potter is who you are. It is just as important for you to establish relationships with your tenants as it is to learn your magic. I believe I have said as much before."

Harry nodded. Yes, he had. "Still, I do appreciate it."

Snape stood up from the desk and slid a book into his hands. "Put your Charms book away, Potter. I am changing things up a bit."

Harry shot him a surprised glance as he closed the book and took the one Snape held out.

"Your godfather was insistent you learn Occlumency but, apparently does not see the need for you to learn Legilimency. I disagree. A powerful and socially influential person such as yourself should have as many tools at your disposal as possible. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to make the determination that it is in your best interest for you to insist I teach you the art of Legilimency, as you are the one paying my salary and not your godfather."

Harry couldn't hold the laughter back. "Oh, bravo, sir. Bravo indeed. Yes, I believe you are correct. I _am_ the one paying your salary and it is _my_ education. Therefore, I insist you teach me Legilimency. I am already half way there, am I not?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, you are. I suggest you start by reading that book."

Harry looked down at the book. _Legilimency: The Art of Mental Penetration._ He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and quickly flipped the book open.

 

"So instead of just pushing you out I'm going to follow the link connecting us?" Severus nodded, glad he had given the boy the book to read, even if the title had been a bit too reminiscent of recent activities. Severus still did not know what had made him give in and use Legilimency on Christmas Eve. Something in the way the boy had looked at him, the want and desire that was so clear in his green eyes. He hadn't even known the boy knew about anal penetration, let alone how to use his fingers to achieve orgasm. The memory would haunt his dreams for months.

"Yes," he answered the boy. "I will allow you to pen- enter my mind to a point. You may never be able to achieve full pen- Legilimency on me but we will take it slow. Finding an entry point and slowly working your way in deeper, nice and slow until you are comfortable. Finding what works best for you. The ultimate goal is for you to be able to slide in easily, preferably without your victim realizing what you are doing. A quick, deep penetration that comes to a satisfactory conclusion is always your goal." He looked over at the boy resting on the couch, a glazed look in his eyes. "Potter! Are you paying attention?"

The boy jerked up. "Yes, sir. In and out. Fast and smooth. Get the job done."

It was only then that Severus realized his phrasing had probably not been the best choice of words. He cleared his throat. "Yes." He gave them both a few seconds to mentally prepare before raising his wand. "Legilimency." He was at Hogwarts, walking the corridors, talking with Weasley. Weasley was gone and he stood in a small room, surrounded by brick walls. He waited for Harry to make his move. After Several minutes he broke the curse.

Harry gasped. "I can feel it, but I can't find it."

"You've got me surrounded by a wall, Potter. You must break down the walls."

Harry nodded and Severus raised his wand.

 

"Dammit."

"Language, Potter."

Harry looked up from where his head rested in his hands. "It's been three weeks, Professor and I can barely find you."

Snape sat on the couch next to him. "It took you two months to accomplish Occlumency, Potter."

"It took me two weeks to achieve wandless magic, Professor." What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he do this?

"Potter, there is a reason there are very few accomplished Legilimens. It is a difficult spell to master." They sat in silence for several minutes before Snape spoke again. "Perhaps a different approach then." Harry looked at him questioningly. "One never knows what will click with you, Mister Potter." Harry chose to accept that as a compliment. "Do you know what a pensieve is, Potter?" Harry nodded, he had seen one back at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore has one."

"Have you ever used one to view a memory?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I was never left alone with Dumbledore's or I might have tried it," Harry answered honestly.

Snape snorted. "Most likely." He stood. "Well, come along, then."

Harry stood and followed him. Snape led him up the stairs and down the hallway to his chamber door. Snape opened the door and motioned for Harry to enter before closing and locking the door behind them. He walked over to the tall wardrobe and withdrew his wand. He tapped three times on the side before opening it. Harry stood, amazed to see a large basin standing in the closet.

"Well, come along, Potter. You cannot peer into a pensieve from across the room," exasperation in his voice.

Harry crossed the room and stood, watching as Snape closed his eyes and thought. Finally settling on a memory, he used his wand to withdraw the silvery strand and lead it to the waiting pensieve. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "I believe I have chosen a rather safe memory. A true memory, just for you, Mister Potter."

"Please, Professor. Don't make me blush. I'm honored," Harry dead-panned.

Snape sneered at him. "Peer into the pensieve, Potter, and let the memory pull you in."

Harry stepped forward and looked down into the basin. At once he could feel himself being tugged forward, falling. He came to a stuttering halt and looked around at the dungeon-esque room. The room was filled with black and green leather furniture, dark cupboards, and skulls. A green shimmering aura seemed to permeate the entire room and Harry shivered despite the roaring fire. There were several students sitting at a long table, books and notes scattered about them. Other students were scattered about the room, a very subdued atmosphere seemed to suck any joy from the room. Harry noticed a familiar crest adorning one wall. Hogwarts. Which meant that this must be...

"Slytherin."

"Very good, Mister Potter," Harry turned to see Snape standing beside him.

"But, if this is your memory, where are you?"

Snape pointed and Harry followed his finger to see a tall, lanky blonde coming down the stairs, a small black-haired boy staring worship-fully up at the blonde.

"...must be quiet, Severus. It won't do at all to disturb the fifth and seventh years. O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts start this week."

The young Severus nodded. "Yes, Lucius. I can't thank you enough for-"

The blonde held up his hand to stop the speech. "A Slytherin does not accept thanks, Severus. A true Slytherin knows the only true gratuity is an equal favor. It does not do to amass a great deal of debt, one never knows when a favor will be called in."

Harry sorted. "Spoken like a true Malfoy."

Snape chuckled. "Come along, Potter. I think you've seen enough."

Harry felt himself being pulled back and once again he and Snape were in the tutor's chambers. Harry watched as he closed the wardrobe and tapped it with his wand. "So what did he ask in return, Professor?"

Snape led him out of the room and back down the hall. "Even then I excelled at potions. I brewed a love potion for him."

Harry thought of the woman at the cup finals. "Did it work, sir?"

Snape snorted as if there were any doubts. "For about an hour. He did not specify which potion he required nor the level of potency to which he wished. But the lady was quite in love with him for the better part of an hour."

Harry laughed as they made their way downstairs. "Malfoys do make the worst mistakes in under-estimating people, don't they, sir?"

They reached the study and Snape held the door open for Harry again. "Most arrogant people do, Potter."

Harry sat down on the couch. "So how is looking into a pensieve supposed to help me with Legilimency?"

Snape crossed the room and settled himself in one of the large chairs facing Harry. "Tell me what happened when you looked into the pensieve. What did you feel?"

Harry thought for a minute trying to put the sensation into words. "I felt... It was like being on the boulder by the lake. You know, the one that kind of juts out over the water? You can sit on it and dangle your legs in the water?" Snape nodded but continued to look at Harry as if waiting for him to start making sense. "It was like I was sitting on that rock, looking down into the pond and the pond came alive and just pulled me in. Like I was being pulled under water but not drowning."

Snape nodded. "Excellent. Now imagine a person's eyes are their pensieve, or pool, if you will. Imagine diving into those pools and learning their secrets."

"You mean, like the eyes are the windows to the soul? That sort of thing?"

"I doubt you could ever penetrate deep enough to touch my soul, Mister Potter. But, yes. That _sort of thing_." Harry felt his cheeks blush at the thought of penetrating Snape but shook the thought away. Snape shifted in his chair as if it had suddenly become uncomfortable. "Close your eyes, Potter, and picture it in your mind before you try to cast the spell." Harry closed his eyes. He had no trouble picturing Snape's dark eyes. He imagined them as dark pools and himself falling into them.

He opened his eyes and locked onto Snape's. Harry raised his wand. "Legilimens."

He was standing in a room full of muggles, their dress and finery dazzling in the candlelight. A lady smiled up at him as he led her onto the dance floor. Harry fell back, landing against the couch.

"That. Hurt, Mister Potter. You lack subtlety and finesse."

Harry smirked at his tutor, his confidence of finally achieving Legilimency giving him a boost. "You're first time to be penetrated, Professor? I've heard it gets easier with practice."

"Do please get your mind out of the gutter, Mister potter," Snape said with a small roll of his eyes.

Harry tried to look innocent. "Why, whatever do you mean, Professor? Perhaps I am not the one who's mind in so firmly entrenched in the gutter."

"I believe it is time for a spot of tea," the tutor turned and left the study.

 

Severus looked up from the _Prophet_ and glanced out the window. The rain pounded against the library window. He hated days like this. Too often it reminded him of the gloomy atmosphere of Spinner's End. A memory of a small boy, cowering on the stairs as his father towered over his mother, berating her for small slights. He'd been so glad to receive his letter to Hogwarts, had been ecstatic to finally get away, even if it were only for nine months out of the year.  He'd only have to deal with the bully of his father for three months. But then he'd met James Potter and Sirius Black. Several students gathered at the coaching station in Hogsmeade, Potter had been quick to point out that all Slytherins were evil, Black sneering at his second-hand clothes. He pushed the memory away but it was quickly followed by another, even worse meeting with Potter. The day of their DADA O.W.L. Severus had been going over his notes, trying to see if he'd missed anything, when a bored Potter and Black had decided to amuse themselves at his expense.

A sneered "Snivellus" a muttered " _Expelliarmus_."

Severus vowed to learn wandless magic. He was hanging upside down. NO! He didn't want to think of those memories. He had buried them. Why were they-

"POTTER!" Severus jumped from his chair and ran from the room, putting mental block after mental block up until the images were gone. He slammed the door open to Potter's chambers, The boy sat on the bed, a stunned look on his face. Severus slowly crossed the room, berating him with each step. "You arrogant, impertinent, insufferable, disrespectful-"

"I think that's the same as impertinent."

"Harry... Mr. Potter, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You have no right to invade my private thoughts."

"But I have," the boy said, crawling up onto his knees putting his eyes even with Severus'. "You said I needed to practice. You said yourself I've gotten better at Legilimency over the last month. I- I was just sitting here," he indicated the bed beneath him, "and I started thinking and I knew you were in the library so I pictured the library and then I pictured your eyes and I cast Legilimency and..." The boy's eyes widened in amazement, "and I was there. And you didn't have your guard up, I could tell right away."

Severus huffed. What could he say, really? the boy was right. He had given his permission and he needed to learn. Hell, he _had_ learned apparently. "No more."

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir. No more sneak attacks." He paused for a second, "It's James by the way." Severus looked at him and blinked. "My middle name. You wanted to use it earlier. Harry James Potter." He rested his haunches on the heels of his feet. "But I don't guess you'd care to call me that. Was- were they really that bad? My father and Sirius?"

Severus turned away from him and headed to the door. "I do not wish to discuss it."

He heard the boy scramble off the bed. "Wait." He was almost to the door when he felt the hand on his arm. "Sev- Professor, wait. Please."

At the pleading tone in the boy's voice (Not the near use if his first name) he paused and turned to see a contrite Potter, eyes downcast. "I- I know it probably doesn't matter, not worth anything, but I'm sorry." Green eyes lifted to meet black. "I'm sorry my father was such an immature git."

"It is not your place to apologize for your father's actions, Mister Potter."

The boy seemed to pull himself up taller. "No. But as head of the Potter family, it is my duty to apologize on behalf of the Potter name for any wrongs committed by a member, past or present, of this family. I sincerely regret any pains the actions of my kin have caused you, Professor Snape."

Severus blinked at the man before him. He looked so much like his father, yet he was so different than the boy he'd gone to school with. "You never cease to surprise me, Potter." He nodded his head once, "Very well, I accept the apology on behalf of the Potter name. Thank you."

The man nodded and held out his hand. Severus took it and his heart almost stopped as the soft warmth enveloped him. Strong fingers gripped his hand, squeezed slightly and slowly, as if not wanting to loose contact, slid out of his. He looked at the man with a new respect, which faded the second the boy opened his mouth.

"So tell me, Professor," the boy smirked, "did it hurt that time?"

Severus actually rolled his eyes. "Do not be crass, Potter."

The laughter followed him out of the room.

 


	10. Nightmares

Harry took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air, it still had that faint hint of rain, and smiled. He loved being out here, away from the bustle of London. He had come to appreciate the country in the last year.

"Potter, do try to keep up." Harry snapped back to the present and quickened his pace to catch up with the tutor, his basket bouncing against his leg. "We need to get the fungi to the drying room as quick as possible."

Harry nodded as they stepped into the foyer and headed towards the kitchen. Snape quizzed him on the uses and drying techniques of the mushrooms they had traipsed out after as soon as the rain had stopped this morning. Harry recited the answers as they walked. He paused when Snape turned and opened a door leading to the cellars.

"Down there?" He swallowed reflexively.

"Yes, Potter. There is an excellent room just inside the wine cellar, perfect for these specimens."

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't been in a cellar in five years. Remus inspected this one every so often and Harry had no need to enter Sirius's. He took a deep breath and stepped into the nearly dark stairwell.

_"Come on, boy. Don't make it worse on yourself."_

Harry pressed his hand against the wall, allowing it to guide him down as he followed Snape, the flickering torch beside the door lighting their way.

_"We won't stand for anymore of your freakishness."_

Harry took another deep breath. It was going to be okay. He was with Snape. His tutor. The professor wouldn't let anything happen to him. Snape stepped into a small room.

"Come on then, Potter. That basket isn't going to unload itself."

Harry took a step into the small room, trying to keep his breathing even. If he didn't look at the walls he wouldn't see them closing in around him. If he concentrated on his breathing he wouldn't hear the voices.

_"Dicked in the nob... Addalpated..."_

"Give me the basket, Potter."

_"Freakish hellion. You'll not blame my precious Dudley for your actions."_

_Vernon reached for Harry's arm, no doubt to pull him further into the small, dark cupboard._ Harry jerked back, knocking against the door, sending it crashing closed and plunging the room into darkness. On instinct Harry dropped to his knees, curling into himself. If he protected his stomach he'd be able to keep the food down. He'd need the energy to last until he was fed again. Knowing it would only make the pain worse but unable not to, he tensed, waiting for the first blow.

 

Severus fumbled in the dark for his wand. What was wrong with that boy? His fingers brushed against the familiar wooden stick. " _Lumos._ " Severus froze. Harry was on the floor, on his knees, curled into a tight ball, his hands covered his head as he rocked back and forth. Somehow he had shrunk, de-aged, he was no longer a confidant, border-line arrogant, almost-man of sixteen. He was a small terrified child.

"Please. I swear it wasn't me, sir," the boy whimpered.

Severus flinched at the sound of terror in his words and moved to kneel beside the boy. "Harry-" He reached out but pulled his hand away at the boy's whimper.

"It was Dudley, sir. I swear it. I'm not lying. It wasn't me, Uncle. It wasn't," the denial died on another whimper.

"Harry. Come back to me," Severus pleaded. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, boy."

And suddenly Harry was no longer the small frightened child. He stood up, pushing Severus back, knocking him down, his green eyes flashing with fury. A flash of memory swept across Severus' mind. Lupin standing at a door, sadness filling his eyes. "For your own safety, it is best if you refrain from referring to young Harry as 'boy'." Yet, he'd continued to refer to him as 'the boy' even if only in his mind. And the word had slipped out.

Harry stood over him now, not seeing his tutor. "I am not Boy. I have a name. You will never take my identity away again. I won't take anymore from you. Never again."

Severus saw the flash of wand and raised a protection spell a split second before blue light filled the room. The light pulsed through the room, emitting from Harry himself. Severus watched in shock as the light continued to pulse from him even as he passed out and fell back against the door, slowly sliding to the floor.

It was several minutes, or maybe only a few very long seconds, before the light dimmed, leaving Severus's shield as the only light source in the room. He cast another _Lumos_ and crawled over to Potter. He let his breath out in relief when he saw the slow rise and fall of the bo- No, Harry's chest. He placed his hand on- Harry's chest, feeling the strong pounding of his heart. He felt Harry's cheeks and forehead, checking for a fever. He ran his hands over Harry, checking for broken bones or any other injuries. When he was satisfied Harry's only problem was magical exhaustion he stood up and lifted Harry into his arms. The soft body almost lifeless in his arms. He carried him up the stairs, intending to take the- Harry to his room. There was a small gasp when he entered the foyer and he turned to see the small tweeny maid. What was her name? Elly? Emma? Harry would have known.

"Tell Cook to prepare a heavy stew for Lord Potter's dinner. He will need nutrients when he wakes. Then go to my lab and get the red bottle from the shelf and bring it to his room." The girl nodded, still looking at Harry. "Look at me, child!" The girls eyes darted up to his. "The red bottle."

She curtsied quickly. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

She ran off and Severus continued across the foyer and up the stairs. Harry groaned and mumbled against Severus' chest.

"Hush, Harry. Go back to sleep. rest." Harry snuggled against his chest and Severus feared his pounding heart might wake him. He reached Harry's chambers and laid him in the bed, pulling the covers up around his chest. Severus _Accioed_ a chair and sat next to the bed. A minute later Severus heard the unmistakable sound of running feet and the small tweeny rushed into the room holding out a red bottle. He took it from her and removed the stopper. He leaned over Harry and dribbled it into his mouth, thankful when Harry swallowed without gagging. He replaced the stopper and set the empty bottle on the small table before sitting back down. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't alone. He turned to see the tweeny still standing there, her hands wringing her apron. Her eyes flicked from Harry to Severus.

"Will he be okay, sir?"

Severus nodded. "He needs rest. But, yes, he will be just fine.  He- collapsed from exhaustion."

She nodded knowingly. "'Appened to me sis once."

Severus turned from Harry to look at the child questioningly. "When she was younger, afore she learnt to control it. Frank, me brother, made her mad somethin' awful. She nearly destroyed the 'ouse and were asleep for near a week. Da busted Frank a good one."

"Are you-"

She shook her head. "No, sir. I'm a muggle. Just like me Mam. But Da's a squib and with seven kids..."

Severus nodded. "Bound to be one in the lot of you. How many?"

"Just two. Me older sis Mary and Little Timmy. He'll get his letter this year."

"And what is your name?"

"Emily, sir. Emily Cottager."

Severus nodded. "Very well, Emily. Tell your mother to come see his lordship when he is feeling better. And bring the boy. Lord Potter will want to see the child he is to sponsor."

The girl's eyes widened. She knew what that meant. Knew what the offer of sponsorship would mean to their family. For Timmy. She curtsied. "Th-thank you, sir. I- I-"

"Need to check on his lordships supper. Yes, go on."

Severus waved his hand and, grateful for the chance to get her emotions under control, the tweeny ran off as he slid into the chair to wait for Harry to wake up.

 

Harry didn't remember going to bed, but he was most definitely in his bed when he woke. He slowly pulled himself up and was startled by  quick movement beside him. He grabbed for his wand.

"Hold, Potter. It's only me."

Harry blinked as Snape cast a _Lumos_ and lit a candle. "What happened?" He asked groggily as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

A pained look crossed the professor's face. "You had a- episode. What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry thought for a moment. He remembered the smell of rain as they'd gathered the fungi. The weight of the basket as it tapped his leg with each step. "You wanted me to follow you into the cellars. Said there was a perfect room to dry the mushrooms. Did I go?"

Snape nodded. "You did. You made it all the way into the room. Unfortunately, I reached for the basket you were carrying."

Harry flinched as a jumbled memory floated in his mind. "I see. Is that when I passed out or did I beg for forgiveness first?" Harry heard the bitterness in his own voice. Snape didn't answer, he didn't have to, Harry could see the answer in the man's eyes. Harry looked away from the pitying gaze, heat suffusing his face. He felt Snape's hand cover his and pulled away, Snape's hand fell to his lap. Harry could feel the warmth against his thigh through the thin sheet.

"Harry," he looked over at the man, "you did not _beg_ for forgiveness. You pleaded for understanding, yes. But you did not beg for forgiveness."

Harry nodded, not really understanding the distinction but giving the man credit for trying. "I'm sorry you had to witness it."

Snape shook his head. "No, Harry, I'm sorry. Lupin warned me and I didn't listen." Snape pulled his hand back into his own lap and Harry instantly felt bereft.

"You called me boy." It wasn't an accusation, merely a statement of understanding.

Snape nodded. "Yes. It- slipped out."

Harry winced, remembering the destruction he'd caused in Sirius's library when he was only twelve. "Are you okay? Did I- hurt you?"

Snape shook his head, "I can be fairly quick with a _Protego,_ Potter. I've been a teacher for almost half my life." He stood and Harry had to bite back the urge to beg him to stay. He motioned to a tray on the bedside table that Harry hadn't noticed. "I had Cook prepare you a stew and I've kept a warming charm on it. Eat up and get some rest. You should avoid using magic for at least a week."

Harry nodded and pulled the tray over to him. "Thank you, Professor."

 

Harry made his way down the staircase, careful not to trip in the darkness. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and _just_ _sleep._ But the nightmares wouldn't stop. Every time he closed his eyes Vernon was standing over him. He shuddered at the memory. It had been four days since his "incident," as he was beginning to call it. Four days with little sleep and he was exhausted and worn out. Harry stumbled into the kitchen and froze when he saw Snape sitting at the small table with a cup in one hand and a plate of biscuits in front of him.

"Professor," Harry said in surprise. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I've just finished working on a potion. You?"

Harry shrugged and crossed over to the table. "Nightmares."

Snape nodded. "Biscuit?"

Harry couldn't hide the smirk. "I thought you weren't the milk and biscuits type?"

Snape snorted. "I offered you biscuits, Potter, because I have them, and it would be rude not to share. Plus, it is your house."

Harry chuckled and went to pour himself a glass of milk and joined Snape at the table. He picked up a biscuit and bit into the sweet pastry.

"You want to talk about it?"

Harry stared down into his milk and shook his head. "They'll fade eventually. It's only natural after my _incident_."

"Harry, you've been traumatized. You should talk to someone," Snape said softly.

"And what?" Harry snapped and glared across the table at the tutor. "Rehash every horrible thing they did? Relive every kick, every slap? Like you? Did you ever _talk to someone_."

Snape blinked at him. "No, I- I got away. As soon as I could, I left."

"So did I, Severus." Harry knew his eyes were flashing that dangerous green. "Sirius, for all his flaws and sins against you, saved me. He pulled me from those monsters and I will never go back. The Dursleys can never hurt me again. Physically," he added in a softer tone.

Snape sighed and Harry thought he saw his shoulders sag just a fraction. "Okay, Harry. But, if you need to talk you know where to find me." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small purple bottle. Harry watched as he set it down between them. "Dreamless Sleep. Only take a few drops at a time and never more than three nights in a row."

Harry eyed the bottle, "Thanks."

"Also, I should warn you, your tweeny maid-"

Harry looked up at Snape, "What did you do to Emily?"

Harry thought the man might have rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Potter. Her brother will be receiving his Hogwarts letter this year. I volunteered you to sponsor him."

Harry laughed. "Why, Severus, I never knew you cared."

Snape glared at him but Harry paid no mind to it. "I did not give you leave to use my name, Potter."

"And I did not give you leave to give away my money. It seems we are both taking liberties," but his eyes sparkled with glee.

"You will deny the boy?" Snape asked doubtfully.

Harry shook his head. "You know I won't."

"Then I don't see a problem."

Harry snorted. "You are something else, Severus Snape."

The professor stood and floated his cup to the sink. "So are you, Harry James Potter. So are you." And he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm horrible at angst. Just pretend you feel Harry's pain. Thanks.


	11. The Sorting hat

A teary-eyed Mrs. Cottager greeted Harry less than a week later, it was hard to miss the resemblance to the tweeny. The small eleven-year-old boy was too in awe of his surroundings to pay much attention to the adults. Harry did his best to set the woman at ease, inviting her daughter to join them. It took him some times to convince the lady that he truly was going to sponsor her son and ask for nothing in return. He would even see about getting him a job in the Ministry if the boy did well enough. They agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the second Saturday of August to purchase the boy's school supplies.

 

Harry and Snape fell back into their routine of classes. Now that Harry had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency they moved on to wordless magic. Near the end of May Snape had the distinct fear he would run out of teaching material long before it was time for Harry's N.E.W.Ts. He made the decision to accompany Harry and the Cottagers to Diagon Alley in August. He informed Harry of this at the same time he told him he would be taking his two-week holiday the first of July. Harry agreed that would be acceptable as Ron had invited him for a visit at that time.

Snape accompanied Harry to the Burrow and handed him over to the Weasley matriarch before Apparating away. Harry was glad to see the cozy abode and get lost in the large family. Not so large as the previous summer, as Charlie had returned to Romania and Percy had moved to London to be closer to his job. (Apparently Flooing to work with one's father was _not the done thing_ ) Fred and George had moved into a flat above their shop but still spent most evenings at the Weasley dinner table. Bill and his fiance Fleur spent most of the time in a corner discussing the wedding and Ginny had invited a friend from school over. An odd girl named Luna Lovegood who didn't live far from the Weasleys. Harry corrected his earlier thought. It was just as crowded as it had been last year.

"What?" Harry whispered to Ron, "No Hermione?"

Harry saw his friend blush. "She won't be here 'til the end of next week."

"Ah. Sits the wind in that corner then?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I do wish you'd stop quoting Shakespeare, Harry. It's bad enough we've got that damn portrait that thinks he's the Bard himself, quoting at us anytime we walk down the fifth floor corridor. But yes, it does."

Harry chuckled. "She's good for you, Ron. She'll keep you on track."

Ron smiled, "Yeah."

 

Ron flung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "This is going to be quite the lark, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, I think you're drunk already."

"Nah. Only had two at Fred and George's."

Harry knew this. He had counted. He was not about to go gallivanting around London with the only person who could legally do magic three sheets to the wind. The Weasleys had traveled to Fred and George's shop earlier that day and had made plans to stay a few days at the bachelors' quarters. Ron wanted to celebrate Harry's birthday, even if it was a bit early. They were meeting another friend of Ron's at a nearby wizard gaming club, The Sorting Hat, for drinks and cards.

"Well, I hope you can defend me if we come across any cutpurses."

Ron giggled(!?) and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Worry not, my fair damsel. I will protect thee." His wand slid from his sleeve and he waved it wildly before it slid back into its pocket. "Just don't expect me to kiss you afterwards."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Ronniekins, I'll let Hermione have the dubious pleasure of kissing you."

"Ooh," Ron said leaning closer, "I'll go find your professor-man and you can kiss him."

Harry felt the blood rush to his face. "I- I-"

"Or did you already have him? Oh, don't look at me like that, Harry. I saw how you looked at him last summer. And I have a ton of letters that all but scream you want the man to bugger you."

"Ronald! We are in muggle London," Harry hissed, "and that's a crime here."

Ron waved his hand, "Muffling charm. So have you? Or has he?"

Harry blushed and looked away, "No. It's not like that. I don't even know if he is- you know."

"A backgammon player?" Ron supplied. "I'm pretty sure he is."

Harry sighed. "Who did you say we were meeting?"

"Neville. He's in our year. The one that kept loosing his toad." Harry nodded, vaguely recalling a clumsy, short blonde. They rounded a corner and saw a tall boy standing outside an abandoned looking store. Harry eyed the tall, svelte blonde. "Oh. There he is," Ron said waving.

"Damn, Ron. are you trying to set me up? 'Cause I'll take."

Ron laughed as he broke the spell around them. "Hello, Nev," he called out before lowering his voice for Harry. "Sorry, Harry. He's got a bit of a tendre for Luna."

Harry sighed, "Ah, well."

"Hi, Ron. Enjoying your holiday?" The blonde, Neville, asked as they approached.

Ron nodded. "It's all right. You remember Harry, Nev?"

The blonde shook his hand. "Yes. Swell to see you again, Harry."

"Likewise, Neville. So is this the place?" Harry looked at the darkened door with a faded wide brimmed, cone shaped hat painted on it.

"Password," a disembodied voice spoke. Harry looked around but saw no one.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," Ron rattled off the words and the door swung open.

"How do you remember that?" Harry asked as they stepped into the club.

"It's the Hogwarts motto," Neville answered.

"Don't you remember it?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not particularly, no."

They stepped through the vestibule and passed through a second doorway, Harry felt the magical barrier pass over him. As soon as they stepped through the second doorway they were greeted with noise and color. A desk sat on their left, a large well-muscled man sat behind it. He glanced over them before looking back down at his newspaper. A tall witch glided up to them with a wide smile.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to the Sorting Hat. First time?" Ron nodded. "Excellent. Behind me is our dinning room," She indicated a large open area with tables and booths scattered about then pointed to a hallway to her left. "To your right we have several gaming rooms; cards, dice, whatever you wish." She indicated the stairs beside the desk, "Upstairs is for our more selective clientele who require a bit of discretion."

"Oh," Harry glanced over at a red-faced Neville.

"No. No, I don't think so," Ron told her politely.

She nodded. "Very well. Will you be running a tab tonight, gentlemen?"

"Yes," Harry spoke up for the first time. "With a limit of a hundred Galleons each at the tables, not counting any winnings."

"Blimey, Harry," Ron gasped.

Harry grinned at his friend. "My early birthday celebration, right?" Ron nodded dazedly at him.

The witch smiled. "Excellent. And what name shall I put on the tab?"

"Potter," Harry gave without thinking and winced as recognition flashed in her eyes. She grabbed her robe to curtsy and Harry stopped her. "Don't. Or we turn around and leave."

She gulped, obviously torn between propriety and patronage. Greed won out. "As you wish, My- sir." She stepped out of the way and motioned for them to continue. "Enjoy your evening, gentlemen."

 

Two hours later Harry had learned three things. Ron was pants at cards, but had the devil's own luck at dice, Neville was an excellent gambler on either front, and Harry didn't care for it at all. Not that he was particularly bad at gambling, the opposite in fact. How could he not win when he could almost cast Legilimency without thinking about it. He hadn't meant to cheat and had even tried concentrating on trying _not_ to cast the spell, but then he would lose his concentration on the cards. It was a no win situation, so he gave it up for lost and began to wander through the rooms. Ron winked at him in the dice room. Neville smiled widely from a Faro table. Harry made his way to the dining room.

"Anything you require, sir?" The witch appeared in front of him, obviously trying to refrain from giving him special attention as he'd requested but not quite able to ignore his rank for an ingrained fear of retribution.

I don't think so, thanks," he said offhandedly.

She smiled knowingly and turned so her body was facing the stairs. "Perhaps something a bit more distracting than gaming?"

"Oh. Um, no thank you. I don't-" He shook his head.

Her eyes twinkled. "Ah. I see. A wizard of discerning tastes then. We have-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "No. Perhaps a bite while my friends enjoy their play?"

A gentle reminder that, although he wasn't partaking of the club's offerings, his money still was. "Of course. Please. have a seat. I shall have Janeesa bring you some roast."

Harry nodded and slid into an empty booth, his back to the door. If anyone wanted to find him they would have to walk deep into the club. A tall, dark haired girl appeared with a plate and mug.

"Here you are, sir. Our butterbeer goes excellent with the roast so I took it upon myself to bring you some."

He smiled, "Thank you. I doubt I will require much more."

She nodded, understanding his desire for privacy and left.  Harry dug into the delicious smelling food and finished the roast quickly. He sipped at the warm butterbeer and sighed contentedly as he rested his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. A minute later he heard people sliding into the booth behind him. His eyes pooped open when the first man spoke.

"Thank you for meeting me, Severus."

Severus? It couldn't be. He was- well, actually Harry had no idea where Severus went on his holidays, so he very well _could_ be here in London.

"You have no idea what this means to me," the man continued in a thick accent. "I have not heard from you since last summer."

"I am not having this particular conversation again, Igor." Severus's familiar voice washed over Harry. Was he here meeting his lover? The tone of Igor's voice certainly held the hint of a relationship.

"Severus," the man pleaded, "I miss you. I-"

But Harry did not hear the rest of the conversation as one of the booth's occupants had cast a silencing charm. So Ron had been right about Harry's tutor, not that it mattered, apparently. He sighed, of course someone as handsome as Severus would be in a relationship. He was an idiot to think otherwise. Before Harry could berate himself too much, Neville appeared beside the table.

"There you are, Harry."

Harry smiled up at him, "Hey, Nev. Having fun?"

He nodded but before he could speak Ron walked up, " 'Course he is." He pushed Neville down into the booth beside Harry and slid in across from them. "You eat without us, Harry?"

Harry nodded and caught Janeesa's attention, ordering two more plates. He leaned back, stretching one arm along the seat back so it rested behind Neville and patted his stomach with the other. "It's delicious."

Neville turned to Harry and laughed, "It's Ronald, Harry. I don't think he cares what it tastes like."

"Hey."

Harry laughed and patted Neville on the shoulder, "Well, then maybe you will at least enjoy its savory flavor."

The club had gotten busier over the last half hour so it was several minutes before their food arrived. The other two dug in while Harry sipped his re-filled mug. Ron told them about the busty lady that had prowled the dice room until one of the men accused her of distracting them. Neville recounted the antics of one gentleman who kept asking if anyone had an ace of spade until one gentleman responded that he did not but did have a jack of hearts he was eager to play. Harry thought Ron was going to choke on his food when Neville mentioned the two men had left the room without even sitting down for a game. Neville looked from Ron to Harry and Harry could see a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"I've missed something, haven't I?"

Harry grinned and patted Neville's shoulder. "They went for a game of backgammon, Nev."

"But you don't use cards in backgammon," Neville insisted and poor Ron spit his butterbeer out, thankfully the cup was still pressed to his lips.

"Oh, Nev," Harry sighed and curled his arm around the innocent lad, pulling him closer. Harry turned his head to Neville's ear and whispered, "They left to go upstairs. Where the _discreet_ clients go."  Harry saw Neville's ears turning redder. "The only games those two were playing was bed sport," he clarified for the blonde.

Neville turned wide eyes on Harry. "Oh no!"

Harry nodded and Neville turned to Ron. "You're bamming me?"

"Afraid not, mate," Ron laughed.

Neville turned back to Harry. "I'm so glad I didn't say anything in the card room. Do you think anyone knew?"

Harry nodded, unable to wipe the amused grin from his face. "Oh, they knew. Or most of them did."

Neville covered his red face with his hands and Harry looked at Ron. "I'm corrupting the innocent, Ronald Weasley, and I blame you."

"Refusing to take responsibility for you actions as usual, Potter?" Harry's heart tried to jump into his throat, he had nearly forgotten the man was here. He looked up to see his tutor towering over the table, eyes resting on Harry's arm slung across Neville's shoulder. Harry yanked it down to his lap.

"Professor. What are you doing here? In London, I mean."

"Personal matters, Potter." He glanced over at Ron. "Mr. Weasley."

Ron nodded politely, "Professor."

Snape's eyes moved to rest on the blonde beside Harry. "Oh. This is Neville Longbottom, Professor. Nev, my tutor, Professor Snape."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Snape gave a terse nod. "And you. Longbottom? Frank and Alice?" Neville nodded eagerly. "I went to school with your parents." He looked back to Harry. "Enjoy the remainder of your holiday, Potter. I will see you soon."

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." He turned and walked off.

"Harry wants to play backgammon with him, " Ron whispered.

"Ronald!" He exclaimed at a laughing Ron. Neville groaned and buried his face in his hands. Harry felt the heat flood his face and glanced up into dark eyes watching from across the room. He looked away quickly.


	12. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous boys + UST = fun times :)

The rest of Harry's time with the Weasleys passed quickly and, before he knew it, he was back at Potter Manor. Snape wasn't due to arrive until the following day, so Harry wandered the manor aimlessly. He made his way down to the pond mid-afternoon and stripped down. The water was cool against his warm skin. Harry swam the distance of the lake before veering to the side and walking up the shallow end of the lake. He sat down in the shallow water, the liquid coming to his waist. He braced his hands behind him and tilted his head back, letting the sun wash over him. Unbidden, thoughts of Snape filled his mind. If he had understood "Igor" correctly, Snape preferred men as well. And there had been the man he'd seen coming out of Snape's tent at the Cup Final last summer. What had been the name Snape had said? Carlos? Karloff? Harry briefly wondered if "Igor" and Car-something where the same person.

Had Snape gone upstairs with the man? He hadn't sounded especially happy to be talking to the man at the table. Perhaps Snape detested small talk. If "Igor" had indeed been Snape's lover, the two men hadn't seen each other in a year. Maybe Snape wished to head straight upstairs to fuck his lover. Or to be fucked. Harry wondered which position Snape preferred. Harry would gladly lay back and let Snape slip his cock in Harry's arse. Harry wondered what it would be like to have the dark haired man over him, pounding into him. Or bent over his back, slamming his cock into him as his long fingers stroked Harry. Harry moaned as his hand moved under the water. _Damn_. He'd let Snape fuck him until he was raw, then maybe he'd let Harry suck him, lick him until the man filled his mouth with his seed. Harry licked his lips, wondering what Snape would taste like. Harry gasped as his hand slid up and down his hard length. "Ah, Sev," the words a mere breath on his lips, "fuck me. Fuck me hard. Yes." His hips bucked on the word and he worked his hand until he went limp.

 

Harry dried himself on the rock, laying back to sun himself like a snake. The warmth of the rock seeped through his skin and the next thing he knew he was waking with a yawn, his stomach stretching against the rock. He had rolled over at some point during his nap. He pulled himself up and slid his robe over his head. It was early dusk when he made it back to the manor.

"Collier," Harry called to the butler as he entered, "I'll just take a light dinner in my rooms."

"I have already informed Mr. Collier we would be dining _en famille_ in a half hours time."

Harry turned at the silky voice and had to clutch his stomach to calm the butterflies. "Snape. I mean, Professor. You're back."

He nodded. "So it would seem."

"I didn't expect you back until tomorrow," Harry tried to calm his pounding heart.

Snape tugged at the sleeves of his coat, he hadn't changed from his muggle traveling clothes. "My business concluded sooner than I expected."

Had "Igor" returned to his cave? "So you decided to return here and commence with the ordering about of my staff?"

Snape shrugged. "When the cats away and all that."

"Am I mouse or cat in this scenario?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at the man.

Snape eyed Harry up and down, "The mouse, Potter. Always the mouse."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Snape was one cat he wouldn't mind pouncing on him. "Just keep your claws sheathed, kitty."

Snape looked like he wanted to say something but only looked at Harry's robes. "You should get cleaned up for dinner, Potter."

Harry chuckled as he headed up the stairs.

 

Severus sighed and threw down his quill. Where the hell was Potter? They may not be having formal lessons, but at dinner he had been very clear about requiring a meeting with him this morning. They needed to discuss what avenues of study Potter wished to pursue so that Severus might decide what books to get when they went to Diagon Alley. It was nearly ten minutes past the appointed time. Severus stood up and walked out of the study, heading up the stairs to Potter's chambers. He threw open the door, ready to give Potter a thorough tongue lashing, and froze at the red lump on the bed.

Green eyes slowly rose to meet his. "Good morning, Professor. I seem to be in a spot of trouble."

Severus crossed over to look down at the red back, a white sheet contrasting starkly around his waist. "What the bloody hell did you do, Potter?"

"I went for a swim yesterday, sir, and laid out to dry off. Apparently I fell asleep," he moaned.

Severus eyed the sun-burnt skin. "Obviously." He sighed. "Don't move, Potter."

"I shall endeavor to follow your instructions to the best of my abilities, sir."

Severus snorted and left the room. He headed down to his lab and grabbed two jars of potions. He informed the tweeny that potter would require a lukewarm bath in an hours time and should only allow male servants to attend him for the next few days and proceeded back upstairs. Potter had indeed not moved. Severus lay the jars on the table and picked up the yellow one, slipping it into a pocket.

"How far down does it go, Potter?" He mumbled something into his pillow. "What have I told you about speaking clearly, Potter?"

The man turned to him, cheeks a dark pink that had nothing to do with his time in the sun. "All the way."

"Swimming in the buff, Potter?" Severus felt his cock twitch at the mental picture and moved out of Potter's line of sight.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he mumbled.

"Mmm. It usually does." Severus murmured as he gently lifted the sheet from Potter's backside and walked it down the bed to expose the man's red back and legs. He scanned the skin, taking in the damage. "No blistering, that's good. I'm going to apply a mustard-based salve to draw out the heat. It'll need to stay on for an hour and then we'll wash it off." His prick gave another hopeful twitch at the image of Potter in the bath. Damn, he wished the man had a valet. "It will most likely need to be repeated this afternoon. Once the heat has been drawn out, I have brought a healing salve to be applied twice daily to prevent peeling and damage to the skin."

Severus pulled the jar out of his pocket and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to rub against Potter's hip. He unscrewed the cap and dipped his fingers in the cool mixture. "I won't lie, Potter, it's going to hurt when I rub it on. Your skin is tender," Potter nodded and turned his head into the pillow, he made a motion with his hand that Severus took to mean get it over with. He tried to be gentle as he spread the thick mustard over Harry's tender skin but the man still tensed beneath him, moaning into his pillow when Severus rubbed against a particularly tender spot. Finally, the man's back was covered in the yellow salve and Severus twisted on the bed to work his way down the lower half of the man's body. Potter's calf apparently had exposure to the sun on a regular basis as it was only slightly red. Severus decided to start on those before moving up to the red thighs, his long fingers slipping between the red flesh. Potter's legs spread slightly and Severus's breath hitched when he caught the barest hint of the man's ball sack. He forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand and finally moved to Potter's arse. The second his fingers moved across him Potter tensed, his arse firming under Severus's hand. Severus bit back a groan. He finished quickly and closed the jar up before moving over to the wash basin to rinse his hands off.

"Next time, Potter. Do us both a favor and lay on your back so you can doctor yourself. I do not relish playing valet anymore than playing nursemaid. Get some rest and let the salve work. I will return shortly."

Severus left, barely getting his door closed before he fell against it. He closed his eyes, the image of Potter's arse rose up, red, tight, firm. God, Severus had wanted to slide his fingers down that delectable crack, tease that small hole open. Potter had been in the perfect position for Severus to move over him, straddle him and slide his hard cock between those delicious thighs. He yanked his robe up and took himself in hand, stroking his length at the memory of Harry's muffled moans. _Oh, fuck!_ His hips jerked against the door as he came quickly. _Fuck!_ he had several days of this torture.

 

For Harry, the last two weeks had been pure hell. The first time Snape had applied the mustard salve he had been in too much pain to notice much of anything. But then Snape had come back to give him a bath. _Holy Shite!_ The man had _bathed_ him. Harry had kept his hands fisted in his lap to hide the raging erection and had concentrated on keeping his breathing even. Thankfully, the man had left the second the residue from the salve was off his back, leaving Harry to finish bathing himself. That evening had been worse when Snape had applied the salve. Harry had been aware of every touch, every slide of Snape's fingers along his skin. Fortunately the professor had decided to leave the salve on over night so Harry didn't have to deal with another bath that day. Unfortunately, even rutting against the mattress until he relieved his morning wood had not prepared him for that morning. Snape had appeared shortly after Harry had slid into the bathtub. He'd made quick work of washing away the residue before pulling back and crossing the room. Harry had quickly stood and covered his front with the small towel before making his way to the bed. Thankfully, Snape had been pulling jars out if his robe and setting them out meticulously on the table.

"The lotion will need to be applied twice a day for the first few days. But even after you've started to heal we'll need to continue to apply it until the burn is completely healed."

And that's when the true torture had begun. Over the next week it was the same. Snape would spend a few minutes looking over Harry's naked backside, eyeing the "damage," assessing his progress. Then Snape would lower himself to sit beside Harry and run his hand lightly over Harry's back, checking for blisters, before smoothing the cool lotion over the tender flesh. The worst was when his long fingers slid between Harry's thighs and over his arse cheeks. Harry had tried carrying on a conversation to take his mind off the sensations but it hadn't done any good. Harry couldn't think, his mind went blank the second Snape touched him.

By the end on the first week, Harry was able to don a robe and move around carefully. His shoulder blades and arse had gotten the worst of it so sitting required a delicate touch. Snape continued to visit him each morning and evening to apply the lotion. It was another week before Snape declared Harry healed enough to only need the lotion on his shoulders and backside once a day. And Potter was perfectly capable of applying the salve to these areas himself, he was done playing valet. At this point, it was a relief. He'd felt as if he'd had an erection for two weeks solid. And then had come his birthday and the letter from his godfather.

He read through the letter for the fifth time and lay his head back on the chair. He looked over at the library bookshelf and his eye landed on the decanter of brandy. Yes. He needed a drink. He pulled himself up and crossed over to the beckoning shelf. He grabbed a tumbler and the decanter. _Fuck it!_ He was an adult now. He put the tumbler back down and went back to his chair, decanter still in his hand.

 

"Sir."

Severus looked up at the tentative voice to see the butler standing in his chamber doorway. "What is it, Collier?"

"It's... Lord Potter, sir," the butler seemed reluctant to speak about his master.

"What about him, Collier?" Severus said in his most authoritative voice.

"He received an owl this evening and has locked himself in the library." The butler wrung his hands together. "He emerged an hour ago long enough to go into the study and grab the decanters."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

The butler seemed to sag in relief. "Thank you, sir. I'm- worried about him."

Severus rose and nodded in understanding, "Thank you for coming to me, Collier." He patted the man on the shoulder as he passed him.

The library door was indeed locked but only with the simple muggle turn-bolt. A quick _Alohamora_ and the door opened to reveal a disheveled Potter slumped in a chair in front of the fireplace. An elbow rested on the arm of the chair, a chain dangled from his fingers. He looked up from the swaying pocket watch and smiled drunkenly at Severus.

"Ah, Professor. So nice of you to join me."

Severus turned to see if anyone was in the hallway attempting to eavesdrop. It was empty. Severus stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Potter, what are you doing?"

He held up a half empty decanter. "I'm celebrating. Congratulate me, Professor. Today I'm man."

Severus crossed the room to the liquor shelf and grabbed a tumbler ignoring the feelings in his chest. He turned to see one empty decanter and another full one on the table next to Potter. He filled his tumbler and sat down in the chair opposite, it was going to be a long night. He raised his glass in salutation. "Who's the lucky stable boy, Potter? Or was it someone from the village?"

"Fuck you, Severus," he said, taking a drink from a half empty decanter. He glanced back at the still swaying watch. Severus glanced at it as well and looked back at Potter to see him studying him.

"New watch?" He asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

Potter snorted. "My birthday present." He tossed the watch on the table and it landed on a piece of parchment Severus hadn't noticed before.

"Ah," Severus said, the pieces clicking into place and the clenching in his gut easing. "I didn't realize it was your birthday. Felicitations, Mister Potter."

He shrugged and took another sip of brandy. "We are expected in London at weeks end."

Severus nodded, he'd received the summons from Lupin this morning. They would be continuing Potter's lessons in London for the foreseeable future. "You do not wish to return to London? You seemed to be having a lovely time last time you were there." Severus sneered at the memory of Harry with his arm around the blonde whispering in the boy's ear. He drained his glass at the memory of the blonde's blushing cheeks.

Harry snorted. "I've no wish to be tossed to the wolves. I'm only going so Sirius, the dirty dog, can sell me off."

Severus jerked up at Harry's words. "Sell you off?"

"Sirius wants me betrothed by my next birthday. Wizarding tradition you know."

Severus nodded. The Potter line was old and influential. The Wizengamot would wish to ensure it's succession. Young witches and wizards were betrothed as soon as possible for this reason. He himself was a product of his mother's attempt to thwart such machinations. "I see," was all he said. Severus poured himself more brandy, suddenly feeling the need to get as drunk as the man across from him. He took a sip and looked up to see Harry staring at him. "What?" He asked after a minute.

"I just realized you're the first person I've ever celebrated my birthday with." He glanced over at the watch and letter and took another long drink from the decanter. "If you can call this a celebration."

Severus eyed the decanter in Harry's hand. "Don't you think you've had enough of that stuff, Potter?"

Harry pulled the decanter back as if Severus had tried to take it from his hands. "It's my brandy. I pay the damn import tax on it." His eyes widened and he looked at the bottle in his hand before turning back to Severus. He leaned forward and whispered loudly. "Do I pay import taxes on the brandy? You don't suppose it's," he stopped and looked around, "smuggled brandy?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I don't know if it is legal brandy or not, Mister Potter."

He looked at the brandy. "I bet it isn't," and took a sip. "Do you think Sirius knows?" Before Severus could answer, Harry sneered, "Fuck Sirius."

"No thank you, Potter," Severus mumbled.

Harry stared at him and laughed harshly. "Not your type, Sev? But he's got dark hair." Severus flashed dark eyes at Potter. "Oh yes, I saw that man coming out of your tent at the cup final. Is that what you like, Sev? Tall, dark, foreign? Do you- Hey!" In one quick movement Severus had reached out and tore the liquor from Harry's hand. "That's mine."

"And I think you've had quite enough, Potter. I suggest you call it a night before you say or do something you might regret."

Potter stood unsteadily on his feet and for a second Severus thought the man was going to actually listen to him for once.   He should have known better. Even drunk, the man moved fast. He was over Severus, reaching for the decanter with lightening speed. Severus tried to keep the liquor out of his reach.

"Fuck you, Severus."

"You don't need anymore, Harry," Severus said calmly.

Green eyes glared down into black. "Don't presume to tell me what I need, Professor. You know nothing of my needs or wants."

"Needs and wants are two different things, Potter," Severus tried to keep his voice from quavering.

Harry licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Severus's body and back up. "Sometimes a want becomes a need." Severus's breath hitched at the intensity in Harry's eyes. "And do you know what I need right now?" Severus shook his head as he felt Harry's knee slide between his thigh and the chair, one hand rested lightly over Severus's pounding heart. Harry's eyes dropped to where his hand rested and he smiled knowingly at Severus. "I think you do know, Severus." He slid his other knee into the chair to straddle Severus and leaned down. "And I think you want it too." He stared down into Severus's eyes, green hunger filled his vision. Harry's lips ghosted across Severus's. "Don't you?"

He should say no. He should push this very drunk Harry off his lap and walk away. He should- _Oh bloody hell_. Harry's lips were on his, moving over his mouth, his tongue sliding over Severus's lips. He thought he heard something fall against the floor but all he could think about was the feel of Harry's legs pressed against his, Harry's hair sliding through his fingers, Harry's tongue slipping into his mouth. He kissed him back, pushing his own tongue into the brandy flavored mouth. He sucked on Harry's lip, pulling it between his teeth. The kiss, hot, needy, sloppy, went on until Harry pulled back, gasping for breath. He moved down Severus's jawline, flicking his tongue against his neck.

Severus's hips bucked at the sensation. "Harry. Harry, we shouldn't- Ah," Harry rubbed Severus's erection through his robe. "We c-can't," he tried again.

Harry pulled back and fumbled with the buttons of Severus's robe until he could reach in and free Severus's throbbing cock. "My b-birthday," he begged.

"Oh, fuck," Severus moaned when Harry wrapped his hand around Severus's cock.

Harry leaned forward, trapping his cock-filled hand between them as he kissed Severus's neck. "Touch me. I've dreamed- I've wanted."

"Harry, we can't. It's wro- oh god yes," Harry had slid his thumb across the tip of Severus's cock.

"It's okay," Harry whispered against his ear, "I'm drunk. I won't remember any of this in the morning."

"That's not help- Oh fucking hell, Harry." Severus never knew a tongue against his ear could be so sexy. He lost the fight and slipped his hands between them to free Harry's own cock. "Your- your birthday," he agreed. "Can't- can't.. Just this once." His hand slid around Harry's hot and silky erection.

"Oh god, Sev," Harry moaned and Severus almost came at the sound.

They stroked each other, heads bent, foreheads rested against each other, so they could watch. Severus watched in delicious ecstasy as his hand slid over Harry's weeping cock. He longed to push Harry to the floor and wrap his lips around the purple tip and suck him down. They stroked each other, up and down, pre-come glistening on their hands. Harry began to falter as he got closer to his climax. Severus moved his hand to capture them both. "Hold on, Harry." Harry wrapped his hands around Severus's neck as Severus moved them together, their cocks rubbing together.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell, Severus." Harry's hips bucked against him. "Yes. Oh. faster, please."

Severus moved his hand faster, nearly on the verge himself. Their cocks sliding against each other as he moved, squeezing, twisting, pushing them to the edge. Harry's fingers dug into Severus's shoulders. "Oh, Sev. Yes. Aah. Fuck." Harry's hips bucked and his warm come spilled over Severus's hand and cock, sending Severus into his own climax. "Harry," he whispered against the man's neck.

Harry softly kissed his way up Severus's neck to his mouth. This kiss was slow and lingering, a caress of tongues and a soft release. "Thank you, Severus," Harry whispered against his lips. Severus cast a cleaning spell and sighed.

"Forget it happened, Harry. Go to bed, sleep off the brandy and forget it happened."

Harry nodded as he slipped from Severus's lap. "Good night," Harry turned, buttoning his robe back up. Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from calling him back. He finally buttoned his own robe and stood. He saw where he had dropped the brandy decanter and cast another cleaning spell before _Accio-ing_ the decanter and placing it on the table. He left and went to his cold, empty bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Can't believe I actually got 3 chapters typed out in one day. (No promises for tomorrow tho)


	13. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments. I'm glad you are all enjoying it.

The following day was spent packing. Severus had to make sure he had packed everything, not knowing when or if he would be returning. It was the first time his heart had ever ached at the thought of leaving a pupil. Harry spent his day going through his muggle clothes, trying to decide what to take. In the end, he decided it didn't really matter. Sirius would insist on a new wardrobe anyway. Harry finalized his plans to meet the Cottagers at the Leaky Cauldron and spent a few hours with the boy he was sponsoring. The two men did not see each other until dinner. They spoke of their upcoming travel. They discussed Harry's new protege. Severus reiterated his desire to join Harry and the Cottagers in Diagon Alley and asked if he'd given any more thought as to what he'd like to study. Harry said he had and named off a few things. Severus made mental notes, filling his mind with scholastic endeavors rather than thoughts of soft sighs and guilt. They did not talk about Harry's birthday.

 

They left for London two days later. The weather was unaccountably lovely so Harry spent most of the trip on Firebolt and Severus rode in the carriage, spending his time alternating between berating himself for using a student and pushing away the memories of Harry's mouth against his skin. A footman had been sent on ahead to secure rooms along the route, so the two men were not forced to room together overnight. (Another source of contention for Severus, who both longed to hold Harry again and simultaneously keep his distance) They did however dine together in the evenings before going to their separate rooms. They did not talk much, as Harry was usually exhausted from a day spent outdoors on the saddle. He would occasionally mention something that had caught his eye and Severus would listen intently, soaking up his words. Once or twice Severus would mention an article or something he'd read in the _Prophet_ or a London paper he was able to snag at the inn each morning. They did not talk about Harry's birthday.

 

They arrived in London on the third day. Harry's "uncles" had already dined and had gone out for the evening. Harry grumbled about inconsiderate guardians and ordered trays for himself and Severus to be sent to their rooms. Severus spent the next day unpacking and getting settled in. Harry spent the day locked in his godfather's study with the two men. Harry spent the following day at the tailors as he had suspected he would. Severus searched the house for an appropriate place to work with Harry and found a set of rooms just off the kitchen that would be perfect. They could use one for their lessons and the other would make an ideal potions lab. He cleared the arrangement with the butler and set to work getting the rooms set up. Friday evening at dinner they discussed their plans to go to Diagon Alley the following day. Remus added a few things to Harry's list and Sirius reminded him to stop by Madam Malkin's to order his new dress robes. It was too late to talk about Harry's birthday, they were in London.

 

They met up with the Cottagers at the Leaky Cauldron mid-morning Saturday and proceeded to Diagon Alley. Severus left Harry with the family to see to his own purchases and made his way to Knockturn Alley to procure  some potion specific ingredients. The shopkeeper did not bat an eye when Severus gave him the delivery address. Severus returned to Diagon Alley and paused as he saw Harry just outside Madame Malkin's, talking to the blonde boy from the gaming club. Had he made plans to meet him here? Severus's heart clenched at the thought and he fought back the surge of jealousy. Harry wasn't his. Severus wondered if he should join them or turn and head the opposite direction. The decision was taken from his hands as Harry looked up then and caught his eyes. Harry's smile made Severus's gut flip and breath catch. Harry waved to him and turned back to the blond, he said something before shaking his hand and turning back to Severus. Harry crossed the road, smiling.

"You all done down there?" He indicated the dark alley behind Severus. Severus nodded. "Good. I sent the Cottagers on to Flourish and Blotts. I thought we'd head over there and look at some of those books for my lessons." Harry started walking and Severus followed along beside him, watching the animated face of the man as he spoke. "I'm curious as to what other mental magic is available and maybe a bit of Medical or healing-"

"Sev'rus."

Both men looked up at the voice and Severus felt Harry tense beside him. Severus sighed mentally. "Igor. You're still in London, then? I thought you would have returned to prepare for the new term." He knew it was cold, but he was honestly getting exhausted with the man's puppy-dog like obsession.

He saw the man stiffen slightly. "I leave the day after tomorrow. I was picking up some things before heading out. And you?" His eyes ran over the man beside him.

Severus had to mentally hold himself back from jumping in front of Harry. "I have been ordering potions supplies and picking up some new books for my pupil." Severus turned to Harry, "My Lord," Harry shot questioning eyes at him, "May I present Professor Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute of Norway. Professor, His Lordship, Marquess of Potter."

Severus caught the swift angry glare as Igor bowed respectfully to Harry, Severus bit back the smirk of malicious satisfaction. "My Lord, a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, I'm sure," Harry said, nodding in acknowledgment.

"You've taken to bear leading your pupils like a nanny now, Sev'rus?"

Severus heard the bitter tone of his ex-lover. "No, Igor. We are simply here to decide which areas to next purse in the classroom. Harry here has far surpassed any of my previous students in his education."

_Damn._ Severus bit back the curse when he saw the look on Igor's face. He hadn't meant to use Harry's first name. Igor turned to Harry. "You allow your inferiors to use your given name, My Lord? Or does the professor overstep?"

Severus recognized the smirk that curved Harry's lips. _Damn._ "Oh, he is far from inferior on _any_ level, sir. And he is my- _professor_ , so he may refer to me however he wishes."

A bolt of lust shot through Severus at Harry's slight hesitation and inflection of the title "Professor." Igor glared between the two of them and Severus watched, nonchalantly as the anger built in Igor.

"If you will excuse me, sir, I have books to purchase." Harry turned to Severus, "Don't take too long, Severus," the name a verbal caress, and he walked over to the bookstore.

It was the first time Harry had used his name since _that_ night and the memories he had fought so hard to fend off came flooding back. Searching lips, urgent hands, soft cries. A firm grip on his arm brought Severus's attention back to Igor.

"Your student, Sev'rus?"

Severus looked down to where Igor held his arm, then back up at the man. "My private life is no longer any of your business, Igor." He shook his arm off and followed Harry into the store.

 

Harry had never felt lighter. There had been a moment when he'd heard that familiar thick accent speak Severus's name that he'd thought he might be sick. But the moment Severus's icy voice had spoken, Harry knew whatever might have been between the two men was long over. Then Severus had introduced him so formally, Harry wondered what the man was playing at. And the compliment. Harry's stomach still thrilled at the implications of Severus's words, that Harry was the brightest wizard he'd taught. Severus had said his name as well. Referred to him as "Harry," and Harry had taken the chance to stake his claim. To tell this man Severus belonged to _him_. Harry stood in the back of the book shop, surrounded by shelves, and hummed happily to himself. He felt Severus the second before he spoke.

"What the hell was that, Potter?"

Harry turned at the hiss and smiled innocently. "Just trying to help you get rid of your little problem, Professor."

"I can handle myself, Potter."

Harry watched the pink lips move and licked his own. "I've no doubt about that, sir. But sometimes problems can get a little... hard and one must accept a... hand in dealing with them."

"Stop it." The command was breathy, reminding Harry of another, more pleasant breathy plea. Harry raised his eyes to see the echoing desire burning in Severus's. He knew his burned just as much. Something flashed in Severus's eyes and he gasped. "I told you to forget about it."

Harry laid a hand over Severus's pounding heart. "Some things are hard to forget."

"You told me you were drunk. You said you wouldn't remember," he whispered desperately.

Harry lifted his head a fraction, his lips hovering just over Severus's, "Apparently I wasn't drunk enough." He pressed his lips against Severus's and the man opened for him, greedily sucking his tongue into his mouth. With a soft moan he pressed Harry against the bookshelf, grinding their hips together. He swept his tongue against Harry's and tore his mouth away. Harry moved his head as Severus kissed and licked his neck. "No more, Harry. I told you it couldn't happen again." He sucked on Harry's ear lobe. "If Black finds out he'll kill me. And marry you off to the first person that asks."

Harry stiffened at the words and Severus pulled back, making Harry feel lonely and bereft. He looked up at Severus, who was still breathing hard. He lifted a hand to run long fingers through Harry's hair and Harry leaned into the touch. "Do you understand, Harry? As long as we are under Black's roof nothing can happen." He pulled his hand from Harry's hair and took another step back. "Nothing _will_ happen _."_

Harry nodded. "Okay, Se-"

"Mister Harry, sir."

The two men looked up to see the tweeny and her younger brother. "Yes, Emily?" He was surprised at how even his voice sounded, even as his heart continued to pound.

"Mum says we are done"

Harry nodded and looked over at Severus. He waved his hand, "Go. I will get the books we require and meet you at Fortescue's."

Harry nodded and followed the two Cottager children.

 

 


	14. Wooing Harry

"Bloody hell."

"Language, Potter," Severus said, not looking up from his cauldron. He waited for the last bubble to pop before tossing in the bowl of rose leaves. He finally looked up to see Potter settling himself on a stool. "Don't you have an At-Home to attend?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "I've been At Home all afternoon. Three hours is long enough." He tugged at his cravat and Severus took a minute to look him over. His tan breeches stretched across his thighs as he settled on the stool, resting one knee-length boot clad foot on the lower crossbar of the stool. He unbuttoned his blue overcoat to reveal a tan single-breasted vest underneath. Severus had to admit the man looked good, even in muggle clothes. "I think I've met the entire Wizarding population and half the muggle."

Severus stirred his potion, the rose leaves having nearly been bleached of their color. "I'm sure you haven't, Potter. Parliament has been over for several weeks, therefore most of the Muggle _ton_ has most likely returned to their country seats. You have merely met the ones that reside in London."

Potter gaped at him, "You mean it'll be worse when Parliament is back in session?"

Severus nodded, reaching for the small ladle beside the cauldron. "After Christmas or so, the muggles will start to trickle back in. But since it is muggle 'off-season' the Wizangamot is in session, so I imagine you will meet plenty of witches and wizards eager to make your acquaintance." Severus carefully laid out the now white rose leaves to dry.

Potter snorted and he looked up. "It doesn't matter who I meet. Uncle will be deciding my spouse." He rolled his eyes, "I am only here to be introduced to society. I wish the Wizarding world would catch up to the rest of Britain."

Severus pulled the last leaf out and set it with the others, "I am afraid, Mister Potter, that we are creatures of habit even more so than muggles. Tradition is valued amongst our set and very few break from it. Perhaps your godfather will take your preferences into account."

Potter snorted, "Oh, yes. There's a conversation. 'Dearest Uncle, I do realize I am the last in the Potter line and a very powerful wizard to boot, but do you mind terribly if I might marry a wizard? Perhaps we could adopt the next Potter heir',"

Severus sighed in exasperation. "If he were a-"

"Harry." The two men looked up to see a harried Lupin standing in the door. "What are you doing down here? We must get ready for dinner. We are expected at the Patil's in two hours. They have twin daughters. Come along." He nodded at Severus, "Snape," and turned to leave.

Potter sighed and slid from the stool. "Merlin I hate this."

"Just think, Mister Potter. Now that it is known you are receiving, you shall get to spend loads of evenings at balls and routs and dinners."

Potter closed his eyes for a second before turning to the door Lupin had recently disappeared through. "I'd rather spend a quiet evening at home. With you." At least, that's what Severus thought he had said, the last part had been spoken so softly. His heart leaped anyway.

 

Severus looked up at the clock on his mantle and placed his paper on the table before flipping the two tumblers over. He uncorked the brandy decanter and filled the two glasses half way. He replaced the decanter just as his door opened and grabbed both glasses. He sat back against the chair and took a sip from one while holding out the other.

"Thanks," Harry took the drink and downed most of it in one swallow. He grabbed the decanter and refilled his glass before setting both on the table. Severus watched as Harry unbuttoned his black double-breasted coat and white waistcoat before settling himself into the opposite chair.

"Rough night at the opera?"

Harry growled. "It's that Malfoy. Merlin, I thought Draco was bad. But that toad-eater Lucius has more Spanish coin than I have galleons. It's bloody annoying is what it is." Harry tugged at his cravat finally freeing it from his neck before taking a small sip of his brandy. Severus studied the man across from him as he ranted about pretentious pests in general and Malfoys in particular. It had become a ritual, a way to end their days, with Harry coming in for a drink to complain about his night out. It had started the night of the Patil dinner a month ago. Severus had gone to retrieve a book from the library, but when he opened his door a muttering Harry had been making his way down the hall. Severus had offered a drink and an ear to listen to. After that, Harry had taken for granted that Severus would be there to listen to his rants.

Severus didn't mind. He enjoyed his evenings with Harry. Time spent outside the classroom, listening to his stories and impressions of the Sacred 28, the upper ten thousand of the Wizarding world. He loved watching the animation in Harry's face when he described his first visit to Vauxhall and Astley's. There were few parties and even fewer balls as most young witches did not make their debut until they were seventeen, though Harry had been informed that when Hogwarts emptied for the holiday season there would be balls every night for the two weeks leading up to Christmas. Harry was not looking forward to this, Severus knew the young man had been very vocal on that point.

"...introduce me to Lord Voldemort. Which I can't say anything against, I guess. Since the man out ranks me. Not-"

"Who?" Severus interrupted him, sitting up and paying attention.

"His Grace, the Duke of Voldemort," Harry repeated. "Apparently he wrangled an invitation of introduction out of Malfoy. Of course the blonde git couldn't wait to flaunt his connections to two of the most powerful Wizarding families. Disgusting really." Harry took a sip of his brandy.

"So Voldemort is in London?"

"Hm? Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, I was polite to the old geezer. Minded my Ps and Qs and all that. Sirius made sure I knew he outranked me. Not many of those, did you know?"

Severus looked away from Harry's questioning gaze and stared into the fire. He nodded. Yes, he knew exactly where Harry stood in the Wizarding Peerage, as well as his own fragile position.

"Sev?" He turned back to Harry's worried frown. "You okay?"

Severus nodded. "Just a bit tired, Harry."

A look of disappointment flashed across his face. "I'm sorry, Sev. I wasn't thinking. How inconsiderate of me." He set his glass on the table and reached for his jacket. Severus grabbed his hand.

"No. No, it isn't you, Harry. I'm- glad you come to see me when you get back. I like to hear about your day."

Harry smiled softly as a hint of pink crossed his cheeks. He ran his thumb over the calloused fingers, "I like talking to you about my day. But it is late and I should get to bed. My tutor can be a right git if I don't show up to class on time," he teased.

Severus chuckled at the cheeky wink as Harry gathered his coat and finished off his brandy. "Yes, I should get some rest as well. I've an unruly brat to deal with in the morning myself."

Harry laughed and crossed the room, stopping when he reached the door. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Mister Potter."

 

It was the day of the Black household's weekly At-Home that Severus overheard the argument between Black and Lupin. He typically spent these days down in his lab away from the coming and goings. He was less likely to run into an old employer or, even worse, old acquaintances. And, if he were honest with himself, Harry would know where to find him if he needed an escape. But that particular Wednesday a kitchen maid had dropped something just outside his lab door startling him and causing him to drop a bottle of Kauldron-Kleen, splattering the caustic liquid on his robes. He was on his way back down to the lab after donning a fresh robe when he saw Lupin storming down the hallway and fling open a door.

"Sirius Alphard Black, please tell me my eyes have deceived me."

Severus stood, stunned. He had never heard Lupin use that tone with anyone before, let alone his lover. Black said something back that Severus couldn't hear. Severus decided the conversation had nothing to do with him and was continuing on his way when the werewolf's next words froze his feet and his heart.

"Did I see Riddle down in the parlor with Harry? Tom Riddle, Sirius?"

Severus moved closer to catch Black's answer, his breath caught in his throat. "...Voldemort now, Remus."

"I don't give a bloody damn what his title is now, Sirius. You can't be seriously contemplating that- that snake." Severus flinched at the venomous tone.

"He's one of the most powerful wizards in England, Remus. And he comes from a strong line, the Slytherin's. Pure blood."

"You disgust me, Sirius. NO! Don't touch me. I'm surprised you don't marry the boy yourself, if his powers are so important to you."

"I would never do that to you, Rem. I love you." Severus blinked at the pleading in Black's voice.

"He's James's son, Sirius. Take Riddle out of the running."

A sigh. "He's made a very generous offer."

Severus almost burst into the room to blacken Black's entire body but, once again, Lupin's words stopped him.

"No." there was so much ice in that one word Severus had to stop himself from looking out the window to see if a sudden storm had blown in. "I won't allow it. You turn down his offer or so help me I will take Harry to the Americas myself."

Severus had to hold back a gasp. The Americas. Harry would be free of the Wizengamot. He'd be able to marry who he wanted. Black would have no control over him. Black would never return to the Americas after what he'd gone through with the Azkabans.

"Remus," Severus heard the shock in Black's voice. "What about us?"

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I could never be with someone who could so selfishly sell James's son to that monster."

There was a moment of silence before Black spoke again. "You're right, Remus. I'm sorry. I'll tell the Duke we aren't making any decisions right now. I'll put him off."

"Thank you, Sirius." He was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, and, Sirius."

"Yes, Remus?"

"From now on, any serious offers you receive need to go through me."

"Yes, love. I'm sorry," Severus had never heard Black so meek. Who knew mild-mannered Lupin was a dominant?

There was movement and when Lupin spoke next he was further away, his voice softer, "I know. Don't worry, Padfoot. I'll take care of you."

"Thank you, Moony. I'd be lost without you."

"I know, love."

Severus moved away from the door and mindlessly made his way to the lab. So his suspicions were correct. He'd thought as much, been almost thoroughly convinced as he'd trained Harry and felt the power of his magic. And Voldemort wanted him, his magic. Severus felt a fresh surge of anger at the thought of _that_ man touching his Harry. Wait. His-?

"Professor. There you are."

Severus looked up to see Harry emerging from the lab. "Done with visitors already, Potter?" Severus tried to calm his pounding heart as he passed the man and they walked back into the lab.

"Yes. Thank Merlin. Voldemort just left." Harry visibly shuddered. "Bit of an odd kick to his gallop, that one. Don't even know why he comes around. He doesn't even have a daughter to marry off. The Prewitt twins came by earlier, Ron's uncles you know. Told me Charlie came down with the Dragon Pox again. Apparently different species can carry different strains. Poor guy. I think this is his fifth t-time."

Severus had crossed the room to where Harry was settled onto his usual stool and stretched up, reaching behind him for a full potion vial. He looked down when Harry stuttered to a stop and realized how close they were. Severus's body almost pressing against Harry's. Harry licked his lips and his breathing became ragged. Severus brought the vial down between their bodies. "Here," he whispered.

Harry's eyes dropped to the vial and then moved back up to Severus's. Severus felt warm fingers encircle his as Harry grabbed the vial. "Sev."

Severus closed his eyes in agony and stepped back just a hair. "Send it to Mr. Weasley. It's a general Pox treatment. Just a few drops."

"Sev," Harry's whisper tore at him.

He shook his head. "Don't. Please."

"Harry-" Severus pulled his hand from Harry's guiltily and turned to see Lupin. "Um, Sirius needs to discuss tonight's entertainment with you."

Harry nodded, "Thanks," and slid from the stool.

"Three drops a day until the itching stops, Potter. Tell Mr. Weasley he may keep the vial for his next outbreak," Severus said turning back to his cauldron.

"Thanks, S- Professor."

He listened as Harry walked off and waited for Lupin to follow. When he didn't, Severus turned to see the werewolf watching him.

"He's a powerful wizard, Snape. I don't think he even realizes his full potential." Severus turned back to the cauldron. "Very powerful," Lupin continued.

"I am aware, Lupin. I have taught the boy for the last two years."

"And you are aware of the laws governing his kind. If you wanted-" the werewolf hesitated and Severus felt his gut clench, "I could talk to Sirius."

"Stop! Lupin, just stop. Black would never agree to it. You of all people know how precarious my position is."

"Then he..." Lupin let his voice trail. There was no need to finish the question.

Severus shook his head and lowered it. "No, he hasn't. And he won't until he has no choice. Please go."

Severs stood quietly waiting for Lupin's steps to fade before he allowed the single tear to slip from his eye. Damn Harry Potter for being so lovable. An empty vial crashed against the opposite wall.

 


	15. The Deal

For Harry, every day of the last four and a half months had been a roller coaster. Each morning he woke with a smile, knowing he was less than an hour away from seeing Severus. But every afternoon was spent at home receiving social calls or out making his own visits and visiting his godfather's club. Most evenings were spent in the usual London style, at parties or the theater or some other inane get together. But, for Harry, the highlight of his day was when he finally got to return home and spend a few minutes enjoying a quiet drink with Severus. The tutor never really had much to say, but Harry enjoyed having someone just to listen to him as he dissected his day. Severus was always ready with a quirky smile or ironic sneer at one of Harry's jests. Not many people appreciated Harry's sense of humor but the professor seemed to just _get him_.

Some night were harder than others, literally. Some nights it took every ounce of willpower for Harry not to trap Severus in his chair and touch him all over. He missed the taste of Severus's lips, the sound of his gasps of pleasure when Harry touched him just right, and the smell of their sex mingling, twisting together to titillate his senses. On these nights, Harry did not linger over his brandy but stayed just long enough so he didn't seem anxious to be away from the man. On nights like these, Harry barely made it to his rooms before he stripped out of his clothes, hands all over his body. Sometimes it was sure and fast, other nights he forced himself to go slow, imagined it was Severus who stroked him, teased his nipples, slid his long finger inside him. Last night had been just such a night. He'd stroked himself so slowly it had almost taken a half hour to reach his climax.

"Potter!"

Harry shook himself and blushed at the intense dark eyes boring into him. "Sorry, Professor. What did you say?"

Severus sighed in exasperation. "I asked what you were going to do about the Yule celebration at Potterstate."

Harry's eyes widened. "Damn. I completely forgot. I'd better write Collier and have him make the arrangements."

"What about all the holiday balls?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius will just have to send my regrets. In fact," Harry said, an idea forming in his mind as they spoke, "didn't you tell me Parliament usually starts back just after the first of the year?"

"Yes," Severus said carefully.

"And that marks the beginning of the muggle season?"

Severus snorted. "You make it sound like hunting."

Harry shrugged. "I think we will return to the estate at Christmastide. I have my N.E.W.Ts in June. I'll need to study." Harry nodded, coming to a decision. "Yes. We'll head back the week before Christmas. That should give us plenty of time to reach Potterstate."

 

"But you can't," Sirius demanded the following evening as they rode in the carriage to another opera.

Harry readjusted his jacket. "I have obligations back home."

"You have obligations here, Harry," Sirius insisted.

"I have not accepted any invitations so, as far as I can see, my social calendar is empty."

"I have accepted on your behalf."

Harry turned calm eyes on Sirius, "I am an adult, Sirius. I can accept my own invitations."  He watched silently as Sirius's face turned red and waited while his godfather calmed down.

"Fair enough, Harry. I will allow you to return so you may host your Yule festivities and study for your N.E.W.Ts, in exchange."

Harry held his breath. He couldn't believe his brash behavior had actually worked. He couldn't wait to tell Sev. "For what?"

"I will host a Yule ball in which you will be the honorary guest. Which means you must dance with any that asks, witch or wizard."

"Wizard?" Harry asked astonished.

Sirius nodded. "It is not uncommon for wizards to dance together. In Medieval times, the host would normally start the festivities with a dance with the head of the visiting family. It was a sign of trust and friendship. I would also like you to attend some of the other planned holiday festivities."

Harry nodded, "I believe that is fair indeed."

 

"Bravo, Mister Potter." Severus raised his glass in salute.

Harry took a sip of his own, hiding his blush of pleasure behinds his glass. "I didn't really expect him to give in so easy."

"Easy? You've no idea to what you've agreed to, do you, Harry?" Severus took a sip and Harry furrowed his brow at the man. He smirked. "It is a Come Out ball. Granted, they are usually given at the beginning of the season, but with school on holiday. it will be as good a time as any to present you."

Harry felt his mouth drop open. "A what? You mean like-"

Severus nodded, "Exactly, Mister Potter. And you said yourself he wishes to get you married off."

Harry groaned. Damn. Sirius had out-maneuvered him again. His eyes widened as another thought hit him. "These 'Come-Out' balls usually include all the noble Wizarding families right?"

"The Sacred twenty-eight you mean? Yes. At least one branch of each pure blood family will be in attendance. It would be rude to turn down such an invitation."

"I've got to owl Ron. Sirius insists I dance with anyone who asks. The last thing I want is to have to dance with a Malfoy or Voldemort." Harry shuddered at the thought. The Duke had been an almost near constant figure around the house, visiting at least once a week and going on about his despised heir he wished to cut out. The Duke made his blood run cold.

"What are you planning, Harry?"

"I'll have Ron get a few names together and make sure I get an introduction to those witches before Sirius's ball and request dances with them. And Sirius said I would have to dance with some of the wizard as well. I'll get the Weasleys to attend."

Severus snorted, "That should fill your card up."

Harry shot the man a look that clearly meant "behave," at least he hoped it did. "I'll tell Sirius I wish to invite some of my own guests as well. It _is_ in my honor after all. Hermione can come with Ron, they're practically engaged. And Neville, oh he's a Sacred, I forgot. Ah, his girlfriend, Lovegood. I'll make sure they get an invitation." Harry curled his lip in disgust, "Good god! Are the Diggory's Sacred?"

Severus shook his head, "I do not believe so. Is that the- boy from the Quidditch final? The one in your memory?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. The git that thought just because I let him snog me he could take other liberties. The blackguard."

Severus chuckled and took a sip of his brandy. "Perhaps it is something about seventeen year old boys who feel entitled to more when one allows a simple kiss."

Pain shot through Harry at Severus's words. He needed to get out of there before he was sick or the tears fell. He placed the crystal tumbler on the table and stood. "I'm sorry you felt that way, Professor. It was never my intention. I should go. It's late."

He was almost to the door when Severus grabbed his arm and turned him around. Harry couldn't look him in the eye. "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. I was teasing." Severus pulled him close and Harry inhaled that oh-so-familiar scent. "Forgive me. I can be unconscionably callous sometimes." Long fingers combed through his hair and Severus's breath was hot against his skin. "Surely you know how much I wanted it, as well," Severus whispered in his ear. "If you think about that night only half as much as I do, surely you remember how much I enjoyed your touch."

Harry pulled back, Severus's hand slipping from his hair, and looked up at Severus. He slid a hand up and cupped his cheek, "Remind me, Severus. Don't make me go back to a cold bed with only my memories of one night."

Severus groaned, "Harry, we are in your godfather's house. Black-"

"Left an hour ago to visit Remus. It's a full moon, he won't be back til morning," Harry whispered against his lips.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you?"

"Then don't." Harry slid his hand to Severus's nape and pulled him down, Severus moaning as their lips met. Harry pressed into the familiar mouth, the taste of brandy mixing with the taste that was Severus. Harry's fingers were fumbling with Severus's robe before he even realized it, his tongue pushing feverishly against Severus's. Harry gasped as Severus's cool hand pressed against Harry's fevered flesh, his nipples peaking as the rough fingers moved over them. When had his shirt come untucked? Harry pressed his back against the wall (When had they moved?) as Severus's lips teased along his neck. He arched up into the wet heat.

"Mmm, Sev." Severus mumbled something, but Harry couldn't make it out. He blinked as Severus pulled back.

Harry watched, dazed as Severus's wand slid from his sleeve and into his hand. "Muffliato." a second later the wand was gone and Severus's hand was sliding down Harry's stomach his mouth back on the tender skin of Harry's neck, lips burning a path over Harry's body. Harry let the feelings wash over him as Severus's hands moved over him; caressing, squeezing, rubbing. Harry pushed his hips against Severus's and slid his own hand down the man's robes. He undid the last few buttons that would allow him to free Severus's thick cock.

Severus's breath hitched. "Oh Merlin, Harry." Harry stroked him as Severus's fingers stroked Harry's own cock. Harry grabbed the cock and slid his hand up and down the length until Severus was moaning incoherently against Harry's neck. Severus grabbed his wrists and pulled Harry's hand from him as he raised them over Harry's head and trapped his hands against the wall. Severus crashed his lips against Harry's, plunging his tongue into his mouth and pressing their hips together.  Harry whimpered in wanton need when Severus's silky cock slid against his own hard desire. Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, matching the rhythm with his hips. Severus released his mouth with the need to breath and rested his forehead against Harry's. He continued to move, their cocks sliding easily against each other as pre-cum spilled over, oiling their erections.

"Harry. Harry," His name was a litany on Severus's lips. A song for Harry's heart.

He felt his balls tighten, his thighs tense and he arched against Severus. "Sev. Sev. Oh fuck. Yes. YES!" Harry's body shuddered as he felt himself explode between the them, a second later, with a soft moan of "Harry," Severus's own seed mixed with Harry's.

The two men stood, heads resting together, for several minutes while they caught their breaths. Finally, Severus spoke. "Perhaps, it is not just seventeen year olds after all."

Harry looked up to where his arms were still trapped above his head. "I do seem to be the one being taken advantage of in this situation."

Severus chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Brat." He stepped back and grabbed his wand from where it had fallen. He cast a quick cleaning spell and smirked at Harry as he buttoned up his robe. "You look thoroughly debauched, Potter."

"Funny," Harry said, running his fingers through his messier than usual hair, "I don't _feel_ thoroughly debauched. Only mostly." He cast a sly but hopeful look at Severus.

"Oh no. Absolutely not," Severus declared. "This should not have happened. I told you last time, no more. Especially in your godfather's house."

Harry sighed, "I know. But-" his eyes dropped for a second before looking back up at his tutor, "thank you."

Severus sighed. "Go to your cold bed, Harry. And take your new memories."

Harry smirked at the older man as he slipped from the room and made his way down the hall.

 

 Harry had nearly accomplished his goal. By the time he arrived in ruby red dress robes to stand beside his godfather in the receiving line, his dance card was nearly full. During the previous week, Ron had introduced him to several daughters of the Sacred 28 and together, along with Ron's near constant companion, Hermione, they had managed to bring the conversation around to Harry's own ball and Harry had promised them all a dance.

"Oh, you've accepted? That's wonderful. I do hope you will save me a quadrille."

"No wallflowers at my ball, Miss Bulstrode. I demand at least one contra dance," with a wink.

"Twins. Once dance each only, ladies. I wouldn't wish to stir the rumor mill."

The Weasleys had all agreed to a dance, Percy practically falling at Harry's feet in gratitude. The twins offered up a few sacrifices as well.

Harry stood in the receiving line being introduced to familiar faces when he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up to see the Duke of Voldemort handing his overcoat to Milford. The Duke caught his eye and smiled lecherously. Harry nodded back indifferently.

"Sirius," Remus hissed from Harry's other side.

"Sorry, Moony. I didn't have a choice. You know that."

Remus sighed and mumbled something about boats and morning tides.

Harry was true to his word. He danced all but three dances and had spent those three sets mingling among his guests. He did not have to dance with Voldemort, but was obliged to spend several minutes in the man's company. He was introduced to the only other Wizard Duke in the land, a surly looking man as old as Voldemort himself. Harry was claimed shortly after by Fred for his dance with George.

"I am not declaring my intentions," Harry joked as they made their way onto the dance floor, "if anyone finds out we danced twice. Where is that rascal of your twin?"

Fred's eyes twinkled. "Snuck off with a fellow Gryffindor, Angelina. They got fairly close last year."

"Ah," Harry said knowingly.

He danced with his other guests, the one's he and Ron had maneuvered with their machinations. Miss Bulstrode was a fairly decent dancer despite her somewhat square build. He was fairly certain the Carrow twins had not pulled a Fred and George and he had indeed danced with each only once. Miss Parkinson, despite her gracefulness, attempted to lead _him_ on the dance floor and there was a small power struggle before she relented. Ron had to continuously apologize for stepping on Harry's toes.

"Damn, Ron. If I'd known you were this horrible we'd have sat this one out."

"Sorry, mate. I just overheard Hermione telling Ginny she wouldn't even consider my suite until she passed her N.E.W.Ts."

"Well, at least she's not waiting until you pass yours."

Ron chuckled and Harry was glad to see his friend relax a little. He did end up dancing with the younger Malfoy, but was pleased that he seemed no happier about the dance than Harry.

It was well after one in the morning when the last guest left. Harry made his way upstairs, exhausted. Automatically, he walked to Severus's door but paused. Would he still be up? He hesitated, unsure of what to do, when the door swung open and Severus stood before him holding two tumblers of brandy.

"Are you coming in or just going to stand there like an untrained monkey?"

Harry waked in and grabbed a glass out of the man's hand. "Git." He took a sip and continued a bit more meekly, "I wasn't sure if you would still be up."

They made their way over to the chairs and sat. "I enjoy our evening visits, Potter. Besides, I wished to hear how your Coming Out went."

Harry shrugged, "Not much different than many other balls I attended. Other than being required to dance almost every dance."

"And did your plan work?" He took a sip of his brandy and Harry watched the slender neck work.

Harry nodded. "For the most part. I didn't have to dance with Voldemort, but I did have to put up with Draco for a set. At least Neville was a good dancer, even if all he talked about was his plants and Miss Lovegood."

"And you are free to return to Potterstate now?"

Harry nodded. "I have to be here for the At-Home tomorrow, but we can leave first thing the following day."

"Excellent," Severus said and Harry couldn't agree more.

 

 


	16. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong on the way home...

Due to the unseasonably warm weather, there was very little snowfall between London and Potterstate and they were able to make considerable headway the first day's journey. Harry probably would have ridden Firebolt, but he was still recovering from the ball and the previous day's influx of visitors and rushed packing. He spent most of the day drifting in and out of sleep, consequently Severus spent most of the day studying the man he was quickly falling in love with. He snorted to himself. Who was he kidding? He'd been in love with the man the better part of a year. Damn his grandfather. And Damn Sirius Black.

By the second day of the trip, Harry was almost fully recovered, but still decided not to ride Firebolt. Instead, electing to ride with Severus in the carriage as he excitedly talked about returning "home" and seeing his friends and tenants again. Collier had been busy taking care of the details of the festivities and young Timothy Cottager had returned home for the holidays. The boy had religiously written Harry each week, keeping him informed of his progress. Severus smiled indulgently at Harry's excitement. Their easy camaraderie ended on the second night of the journey.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. It couldn't be helped," the nervous innkeeper wrung his hands. "This time of year. All the travelers."

Harry held his hand up to stop the man's ramblings. "It is perfectly understandable, my good man. My tutor and I can share a room. We are not unaccustomed to such minor inconveniences."

The innkeeper blushed. "I'm afraid, My Lord, that we have no double rooms either."

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Have you at least a room with a single bed large enough for my charge and I to share?"

The innkeeper seemed to relax a little at this. "Yes, sir, Absolutely, sir."

Severus nodded. "We'll take it." He knew it was a mistake the second the words left his mouth.

 

He had known it wasn't a good idea. After the looks, the teasing, the touches over the last several months, weeks. Then that damn Yule ball, knowing that Harry had danced with all those other men. And now, with the inn only having one room, he would be sharing a bed with Harry. He could do this. He could control himself. He watched his pupil, sitting across from him, enjoying his dinner, talking animatedly about something. Severus found himself thinking about the night ahead, found himself getting hard. It was unpardonable. Unconscionable. Unbelievable how beautiful he was. That unruly hair, constantly falling in his face, his long slender fingers pushing it back. The way his soft lips moved, forming words. His pink tongue poking out to wet them, moisten them, causing them to glisten in the candlelight. He tried not to let himself think about being so close to Harry. Sleeping beside the soft body, listening to his soft sighs, smelling his scent, a scent almost as familiar as his own. Filling his mind with memories he shouldn't have. It was as if Harry knew he was having these thoughts. His soft cheeks, pinkening with every coy glance through those long eyelashes. Severus took a deep breathe and tried to focus on his dinner.

All too soon, it was time to retire. Harry made his way to the outhouse and Severus took the time to cast a warming sell around the room and on the bed sheets. He stripped down to his unmentionables and donned a loose fitting shirt, his normal night-time attire when they traveled. Harry returned just as Severus slid into bed, he pulled the covers up, hiding the evidence of his desire.

"Bloody, hell, it's cold out there."

Severus cast a locking and silencing charm on the door (an old habit from too many young charges and muggle inns) before placing his wand on the table. He tried to avoid looking at Harry as Harry stripped in front of the fireplace. "What do you expect, Mister Potter? It's December."

Severus closed his eyes in a moment of pain as he felt the mattress dip and covers rustle as Harry got comfortable.

"You can relax a little, Professor," Harry's voice echoed in the darkness, "I won't bite." Severus took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back, his body that much closer to Harry's. He could see the light from the flames dancing across his eyelids. He wondered how long it would take Harry to fall asleep. "Unless you want me to," the soft whisper caused Severus to turn his head quickly, his eyes meeting green orbs. Harry had turned on his side and was almost over Severus. So close to him. He felt Harry's hand slide across his stomach and cradle his waist, suddenly that one layer of fabric, the shirt he had chosen to don, was too much. He could feel his breath rasping as he struggled to take in a lungful of air, his heart pounding in his chest. Harry lowered his head, moved closer until his lips were almost, _almost_ touching Severus's. "Severus," his name whispered across both of their lips. Harry's tongue slid across Severus's bottom lip and he was gone. Lost.

He moved quickly, capturing Harry's mouth with his own. Harry's hand tightened on his waist and Severus slid a hand into Harry's hair, the silken strands sliding through his fingers. He pushed against Harry, flipping him so Severus was over him, in control. Harry pressed his hips up, rubbing his erection against Severus's thigh. Severus pulled back gasping and moved his mouth to close his lips around the soft skin of Harry's neck. He tried to remember why they shouldn't do this. Harry was his student, his responsibility, his employer. he pulled back. "Harry, we cant. We have to stop-"

Harry clasped Severus's hip and pressed up against him. "Shut up." Harry's green eyes bore into his. "No more, Severus. I have six months to live my life the way I want, before I'm sold off to the highest bidder. Do not deny us both what we want so much. Not anymore."

Severus could hear the suppressed emotions in Harry's voice, the reality of their position crashing in around them. He was right. Now was all they had. Now was for them. Now was his chance to love Harry with every thing he had. Later, when reality was pulling them down, drowning them in _duty_ , and _responsibility_ was time enough to torture themselves with what might have been,  _if only._ Severus nodded pressing his lips against Harry's neck and sliding his hands across Harry's naked chest. He hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on, the brat. Severus moved over Harry, straddling him as he kissed his way down his neck, his collar bone. "I won't take your virginity here, Harry. Not in some filthy inn. Not on a bed where so many others have lost their innocence. You deserve better than that, my love." He pressed his lips to Harry's dark nipple and was rewarded with a soft moan. "But I will give you pleasure."

Severus continued to kiss his way down Harry's stomach, his hands busy freeing Harry's hard length. Both men sighed when Harry fell into Severus's warm hand. Merlin, he'd missed this, the feel of Harry hot and hard in his hand. Severus ran his tongue across the tip, tasting the pre-cum. Harry moaned in pleasure as Severus ran his tongue up his length, wrapping his lips around the hot flesh. Harry's hips shot up, his hand grabbing Severus's hair. "Ah, Sev." Severus sucked him down deep into his throat, swallowed around him, and pulled back, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked his way to the tip. Severus repeated the up ad down action, slow, drawing the pleasure out, Harry's cries of pleasure urging him on. "Oh, please. Yes." Severus pulled back and slid his tongue across the slit of Harry's head, kissing down his length and back up to once again close his lips around the leaking cock. His lips slid down Harry until the tip brushed against the back of his throat and Severus swallowed around him. One hand slid under Harry's cock and caressed his balls, Severus's long fingers reaching back to tease at Harry's hole. He pressed Harry's hip against the bed as his mouth worked Harry, pulling him deep again and again and again. Harry fought to thrust into him as he moaned incoherent encouragements. Severus felt Harry tense, his hand tightening in Severus's hair and Severus growled in pleasure against Harry's cock, sending him over the edge.

"Severus!" Harry screamed his name as his come filled Severus's mouth, his cock pulsing against Severus's tongue. Severus swallowed the salty emission and licked Harry clean before moving up his body. They lay in silence, Harry's labored breathing filling the room as Severus pressed soft kisses to his lips, cheeks, neck. "W-what about you?" Harry asked several minutes later as he nudged his thigh against Severus's still hard cock.

Severus rubbed against him, "Do you mind?" Harry shook his head and Severus reached between them, freeing his aching erection. He couldn't stop the shiver of need that coursed through his body as his hard prick slid against Harry's soft thigh.

"Kiss me," Severus moved, obeying Harry's demand and pressed his lips to Harry's. He thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, matching the rhythm of his hips. Harry moaned and pressed his hardening cock against Severus.

Severus chuckled and pulled back, pushing a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. "Ah, my Harry. So young. So eager." He lowered his mouth again, moving his hips so the two cocks were sliding against each other. Severus reached between them and slid his thumb over their moistened tips. He wrapped his hand around them and moved, his hand pumping them together. Harry came quicker than Severus had expected for someone who had already come once. His seed spilled over Severus's hand and cock, his cock throbbing against Severus's. With a gasp, Severus joined Harry, their come mixing together, sliding over Harry's stomach.

It took Severus several minutes to recover before he was able to cast a cleaning spell. He leaned over Harry and kissed him gently before laying down and pulling Harry against him. He inhaled Harry's sweet scent, tucking the new memory away in his heart. Neither spoke as they lay peacefully. Neither made promises they couldn't keep, vows that would surely be broken. Only hoping that they had one more tomorrow before they were ripped apart by fate and Black.

 

Harry woke the next morning, his hard cock pressed against Severus's silky thigh. The sweet smell of their sex still lingered and Harry inhaled with a soft moan. He pressed against Severus's thigh.

"No. Absolutely not." Harry moaned in disappointment as Severus slid away from him.

Harry blinked his eyes open to see Severus pulling his clothes on. "Sev," Harry whined.

Severus paused in the act of tucking his shirt in, "Do not call me that, Potter."

Harry smirked, "You didn't complain last night."

Severus lowered his head to continue tucking his shirt in, but not before Harry saw the slight blush. "Yes, well, I was a bit distracted at the time."

Harry sat up and pulled the covers back, patting the empty space, "I could distract you again."

Severus looked at the spot where Harry's hand rested as if he were considering it. He shook his head and turned to grab his jacket off the chair. "If we get on the road soon, we can reach Potterstate by dinnertime."

Harry's eyes had been roving over Severus's backside, but they shot up at Severus's words in time for the older man to turn and catch his eye. He swallowed. "L-last night- you said- you said I deserve better than some dirty inn," his voice breathless with anticipation.

"I believe my exact words were 'a filthy inn.' And you do," Severus's eyes seemed to burn into his soul.

Harry's breath caught, "T-tonight. At home?"

Severus nodded, "If you wish. And assuming we make it there before dinner."

Harry smiled and pushed the sheets back. "Can we have breakfast in the carriage?" He pressed his half hard erection back into his smalls and looked up at Severus's chuckle.

"Breakfast will be served in the pub when you get there," and he left.

Harry pulled his clothes on quickly before going down to breakfast.

 

 Severus lasted almost an hour before Harry's burning gaze broke through his concentration. He looked up from his book to see the smoldering green eyes studying him. "Not in a cramped carriage either, Mister Potter."

An impish smile crept across Harry's lips, "But there's so much more we can do."

Severus watched as Harry reached across and pulled the book from his hands. His wand appeared between his fingers, "Muffliato" and was gone again. He leaned forward and seemed to almost slither into Severus's lap, straddling him. He pressed his lips to Severus's and Severus opened for him, reveling in the feel of Harry's tongue sliding into his mouth. He tasted of the oatmeal they had been served that morning, as well as the taste that was simply _Harry._ Severus moaned against him and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, pulling hm closer. Harry's erection rubbed against his stomach. Harry pulled back, gasping for air. Severus tried to push him back onto his own seat, but Harry held fast.

"Harry, we need to stop. We need to talk."

"Mmm." Harry's lips moved down his neck, his hands moving down to the flap of Severus's trousers. "Don't wanna," he mumbled as he sucked on Severus's neck.

"Harry, we need to- ah," Harry's hand wrapped around Severus's freed cock. "We need some ground rules."

"Mmm. 'K. you come to my room on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll come to your room on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. and Sundays we'll just pick a random room."

"Harry, that is not what I meant. I meant for the classro- Ah." Harry's thumb swiped across the tip of his cock. "Classroom. I'm still your tutor."

"Mmm. Yes, and I've so much to learn," Harry slid from Severus's lap, his knees hitting the floor of the coach. Severus looked down into wicked green eyes.

Severus attempted a severe look. "None of those looks outside the bedroom, Pot- oh, fuck, Harry," Severus moaned as Harry's tongue slid along his length.

"Yes, Professor."

"The classroom is for learning. You still have N.E.- oh, Merlin." Severus watched as his cock disappeared into Harry's mouth. He slid his fingers through Harry's hair and his head fell against the back of the seat. "We have to be caref- oh, yes. Careful. If Remus shows up we can't- can't- oh. Oh, Harry... Oh, fuck. Oh, yes. Harry!"

Severus waited for the pounding of his body to slow down before he even tried to open his eyes, wondering how the hell he had lasted so long last night or how had Harry gotten so damn good with his tongue. In the mean time, he felt Harry gently press his exhausted penis back into his clothes and re-button his trousers. "Thank you," Severus mumbled as his eyes fluttered open to see a smug looking Harry sprawled on the seat across from him. He lifted his head, "Did you even process anything I said, Mister Potter?"

Harry waved a hand dismissively, "Yes. Yes. No lustful looks. The classroom is for learning. Sex and other forms of lovemaking stay in the bedroom."

"Impertinent brat," Severus sneered as he moved to trap Harry in the corner, hands on either side of his head and one knee on the seat between his legs. Severus slid a hand through Harry's hair, pushing the fringe back to reveal the small scar from that long ago carriage accident and back behind his ear. His fingers rested against the back of Harry's neck for a few seconds as Severus stared down into green pools of passion. He felt Harry shiver as the fingers moved down his neck to dance across his collarbone and come to rest over Harry's pounding heart. Severus watched as Harry's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips before swooping in to claim them. He marveled at the feel of Harry's lips under his, so soft, so willing. Pliant and eager, no longer tasting of the oatmeal but of Severus himself. Severus felt a rush of lust and he slid his hand down Harry's flat stomach and began working on the buttons of Harry's trouser flap. Harry moaned and pushed his hips up when Severus's fingers brushed against the hardness beneath. Severus pulled back, "Perhaps a lesson in discipline is in order, Mister Potter."

Severus slid his hand under the fabric and grasped Harry's cock. Harry gasped, his pupils wide. "Yes. Yes. Professor. Teach me."

Severus rubbed his palm against Harry's erection and pressed his lips to his ear. "How strong is your charm, Harry? Do you think they'll hear you when you scream? Scoot forward and lay down."

Severus moved back to give Harry room to obey him and soon Harry was flat on his back, one knee against the seat back, the other foot resting on the floor. Severus undid the rest of the buttons of Harry's trousers to expose him completely and reached down and lifted Harry's leg until his foot rested on the opposite seat, opening him up for Severus. Severus watched Harry as he reached down and ran a finger over Harry's dripping slit. Harry moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. "Look at me," Severus demanded and Harry's eyes popped open. Severus lifted the pre-cum covered digit to his lips and ran his tongue over it's glistening tip.

Harry moaned again. "Shite, Severus."

"Language, Potter," Severus said before sucking the finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, coating it with his saliva. He pulled the moistened finger from his mouth and reached between Harry's legs. He found the quivering hole and coated it with the saliva. He smirked at Harry when the light of realization hit his eyes.

"Fuck, yes, Professor."

"Language, Potter," Severus admonished as he slid his finger into the tight hole.

"Oh fuck, Severus." Harry's eyes fluttered closed again and Severus lowered his head to wrap his lips around Harry's hardened cock. "Oh shite." Harry's hips bucked beneath Severus and he brought his free hand down on them to hold him still. His mouth worked Harry's cock as he slid another finger inside the tight arse. Harry's moans echoed around the carriage as Severus nipped and sucked at him. He crooked his fingers inside Harry and brushed against his sweet spot.

"Holy fuck- Sweet Merlin- Severus, yes."

Severus chuckled as he stretched Harry and slid a third finger inside. Slowly he began working his fingers in and out of Harry, mirroring the motion of his mouth on Harry's cock. Severus timed his thrusts against Harry's prostate to match the head meeting the back of his throat. Harry was whimpering and moaning, clutching at Severus's hair. Severus felt the familiar tensing of Harry's body and swallowed around Harry's cock, pulling him into his throat. "Sev. Sev. I'm gonna- Oh fuck. Yes!"

Harry arched under him and Severus swallowed the thick come as it filled his mouth, his fingers milking Harry's prostate until the pulsing stopped and Severus had nothing but a limp prick slipping from his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the tender flesh as he pulled his fingers from Harry. He afforded him the same courtesy as he had shown Severus and buttoned up his trousers while Harry recovered. Severus moved back to his seat and cast a cleaning spell to clear any come they had missed with their mouths. Harry finally pulled himself up into a sitting position and smirked at Severus.

"I could get used to that sort of punishment."

Severus picked up the book he had been attempting to read earlier. He found his abandoned spot before looking back up at Harry. "Oh, that wasn't your punishment, Mister Potter." A slow smile crept across his lips. "Your punishment is knowing you still haven't taken your Apparition test, but I could have Apparated us back to Potterstate at anytime the last two days." Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief and Severus turned his attention back to his book.

"You bloody bastard," Harry said, his voice unable to conceal the smile that no doubt played about his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inn scene was the first scene I ever wrote for this story. It's what sparked the whole idea. I hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Dinner and Desserts

Harry, replete with satisfaction, soon nodded off and Severus was left with the comfortable silence of Harry's soft snores and the passing scenery. He soon lost himself in his book and only stopped when Harry stirred. He pulled another book from his bag and handed it to Harry when he cast a lust-filled gaze Severus's direction. Harry took the book and pouted when Severus told him they needed to preserve their energy. They stopped for a quick bite and change of horse in the early afternoon before continuing on. Eventually, Harry became tired of reading and began to talk about the plans he and Collier had devised for the Yule celebration. Severus listened contentedly, enjoying the soft lilt of Harry's voice.

They reached the estate just as the sun was beginning to set. Severus stepped from the carriage, glad to finally stretch his legs. Harry stepped out and took a deep breath of the clean air. He placed a hand on Severus's shoulder blade, "I'll see about dinner, yes?" The fingers trailed lightly down Severus's back and rested on his hip for a second before Harry walked off. Shivers raced down Severus's spine that had nothing to do with the crisp air.

An outrider had been sent ahead earlier in the day, so Severus knew they would not have to wait long for dinner. Most likely just long enough to change out of their travel clothes. Severus needed to stop by his lab on his way to his rooms so he headed up the stairs to the entrance. Harry was standing just inside the foyer talking to Collier and smiled up at Severus when he walked in.

"Good news, Professor. Dinner is not for another hour and Collier here already has full baths waiting in our rooms with heating charms. I believe I'll go take advantage of mine while the footmen bring in out things. See you at dinner, sir." Severus watched as Harry practically bounded up the stairs, he shook his head and headed towards the lab.

 

Harry barely sipped at the sherry as he waited for Severus to join him almost an hour later. He didn't particularly want the alcohol, but he was nervous and had needed something to do with his hands. He had thought the sherry would be helpful in calming his nerves, but then the thought occurred that he did not wish to be tipsy that evening. He wanted the memory of tonight to be clear in his mind. He jumped when the parlor door opened.

Severus chuckled. "Nervous, Potter?"

Harry lowered his eyes as the blush crept across his cheeks. He heard Severus cross the room, watched as the black boots appeared in his line of sight. Severus raised a hand and slipped two fingers under Harry's chin, forcing his head up and Harry's eyes to meet his. Harry nearly melted at the tender look in Severus's eyes. His thumb brushed across Harry's cheek. "Don't be, love. I'll take care of you." Severus stepped back and held up a small bottle of purple liquid. "Take this."

Harry took it and drank it without question. Collier appeared seconds later to announce dinner.

Harry barely tasted the food that was placed in front of him and spent most of the time merely rearranging it.  
"Harry, you should eat," Severus admonished. Harry looked up to see a twinkle in the man's eyes. Harry blushed and dropped his eyes. "Harry," Severus's tone was gentle when he spoke, "you can change your mind. It's all right," Severus reassured him.

A jolt of panic shot through Harry and his head shot up. "No!" He hesitated, "Unless, you-" He hated the pleading tone in his voice.

Severus shook his head. "Never."

Harry felt himself relax and was able to eat a little more easily. Not soon enough, dessert was served and Harry dug into the warm pudding. He looked up at Severus's chuckle.

"Dessert you have no problem, devouring, I see."

Feeling his confidence return, he allowed a small smirk to slide across his lips. "Some things are worth devouring."

Severus pursed his lips, "And some things are worth savoring."

Harry paused, the spoon half way to his mouth, "You're right, Professor. Sometimes I forget how much I still have left to learn from you. Perhaps I will take your advice and go slow and savor my-" he licked his lips slowly, "dessert." He locked eyes with Severus as he brought the spoon to his mouth, his tongue darted out to scoop the pudding off the utensil. "Mmm. Much better. The way it fills one's mouth with such delectable flavor." He dipped his spoon in the dessert again and brought it to his mouth. This time he wrapped his lips around the spoon, sucking the pudding down his throat. "Aah. That _is_ good, Professor. The way it just glides down." Harry pulled the spoon from his mouth and set it beside the dish. He swirled a finger in the pudding and held it up to Severus. "Want some?"

Severus's breath caught as he shook his head no.

Harry shrugged and brought the pudding covered finger to his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue along his finger, licking up the pudding. "Mmm. So sweet and delicious." When most of the pudding was gone he sucked his finger into his mouth and moaned around it.

Harry watched as Severus shut his eyes and gripped his own spoon as if that would hold him back from taking Harry right there. Harry slipped his finger from his mouth and wiped his hands on a napkin before bracing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his fists, watching Severus. After Several minutes, the man spoke, eyes still closed, as if he couldn't bare to look at Harry. "I shall have cook prepare a chocolate pudding for Saturday and I will spend the day teaching you how to _properly_ savor it, Potter. In the mean time," he opened his eyes to stare intently at Harry, "I find I am quite exhausted from our travels and wish to retire. Perhaps we might continue our tradition of a night cap from our time in London, if you wish."

Harry nodded as he noticed the footman that had entered to clear the dishes. "Yes, Professor. I quite enjoyed our evening conversations. Without the distractions of the city, I might even find our nightly visits a bit more stimulating."

"I dare say we both might," Severus said as he stood. "Shall we say a quarter hour? I will, as usual provide the brandy."

Harry nodded, once again nerves fluttering his stomach as Severus left the dining room. Harry stared down at the table, trying to hold back the giddy smile that was threatening to break through.

"My Lord?" Harry's head shot up to see the footman standing beside him. "Were you done?"

"Oh. Oh, yes. Yes, go ahead." Harry scooted away from the table and stood. He needed to go change. He made his way up to his rooms and wondered what Severus would be wearing. The green banyan most likely. With nothing underneath? Harry's steps quickened at the thought. He reached his room and quickly tossed his shoes off before trading his trousers for a pair of warm smalls. He looked in the floor length mirror, judged his shirt collar too high and changed into a nightshirt, leaving more of his neck exposed. He looked in the mirror again and noticed the gown hung past the smalls so he reached down and tugged them off. His feet were getting cold so he stepped into his house slippers and grabbed his red velvet dressing gown. He looked up at the mirror as he slipped it on and decided the color was wrong for his eyes. He crossed over to his wardrobe and pulled out the royal blue silk damask and went back to the mirror. He held it up in front of him and looked at his reflection. He sighed.

"Merlin, I'm pathetic." Harry shrugged out of the red and slipped into the blue, tying the belt as he made his way to his door. The hall was empty as Harry made his way to Severus's room. He knocked on the door and it swung open immediately, as if Severus had been waiting with his hand on the knob. Harry stood, dumbstruck at the man before him. Severus's dark hair hung in soft waves around his face, his emerald green dressing gown seemed to make his eyes shimmer.

"Were you planning on coming in anytime tonight?"

Severus's words broke the spell and Harry moved forward into the room. He turned in time to see Severus wave his wand over the now closed door and felt the wards and charms encase the room. Severus crossed the room, passing in front of Harry, and placed his wand on the table beside the bed. Harry noticed a small jar on the table beside the wand. Severus took a step forward and motioned towards the fireplace. "Would you like a drink?"

Harry didn't even look over at the fireplace before shaking his head. He crossed over to where Severus stood and stepped in front of him. He pulled his own wand out and placed it next to Severus's. His fingers touched the small jar before moving to stroke Severus's wand. He looked up at Severus and moved his hand to the man's chest. "I only want you."

The words were a catalyst, breaking through the facade of calm civility. "Harry," Severus growled as he reached out and pulled Harry close. Their mouths met in hungry need, lips clashing in fevered passion. Harry clutched at Severus's robe while Severus's hands moved over Harry's, pulling on the belt and pushing the fabric off of him. Severus's lips moved to Harry's neck and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Harry moaned and tilted his head back, opening himself to Severus's onslaught. Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and turned them around before pressing him back. Harry felt the bed hit his legs and he lowered himself. Severus followed him down, his lips moving over Harry's neck, ear, down his collarbone. Harry moaned and ran his fingers through Severus's hair. Severus pulled back and Harry whimpered at the loss. His eyes fluttered open to see Severus hovering over him, his hair falling over them in a curtain of their own world. Harry reached up, his hand trembling as he cupped Severus's cheek.

"Merlin, Sev. You're so..." he paused, searching his mind for the right word. Beautiful. Sexy. "Perfect."

Severus closed his eyes briefly and leaned against Harry's hand. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. "Ah, Harry. You undo me." He lowered his head and kissed Harry softly before moving off of him. "Move," Severus said, nodding his head towards the pillows. Harry scooted back so he was fully on the bed and watched as Severus moved over him, his green gown hugging his body as he moved. Harry watched hungrily as Severus straddled him, his knees trapping Harry's legs. He reached down and grabbed the gown, pulling it up slowly until his hands slid under the fabric and pushed the gown up Harry's thighs, his fingers burning a trail up Harry's body. Harry's breath hitched as Severus exposed his thighs, then pushed the gown up further to Harry's waist, Harry's cock twitching at the cool air. Severus ran his fingers lightly over Harry's length, as he re-positioned himself between Harry's legs, pushing them apart. "Amazing." Harry gasped at the reverence in the word and black eyes shot up. "I love how you taste, Harry," Severus said, licking his lips. Harry moaned as Severus lowered his head and pressed his lips to Harry's thigh, his tongue swirling a pattern on the heated skin. Harry jumped when Severus's teeth nipped at the tender flesh. Severus moved to the other thigh, his hair tickling across Harry's hard flesh and his breath rushed out in a soft sigh. Severus sucked on Harry's thigh for several long, excruciating seconds before running his tongue along the flesh and up Harry's burning length.

Harry's hips jerked. "Fuck, Severus."  Harry clutched at the sheets beneath him, afraid if he touched Severus he would shove the man's head down on his cock and fuck his mouth until he screamed his release. Severus's tongue swirled around Harry's tip, licking at the pre-cum that leaked from the slit. Severus's lips wrapped around Harry's cock and a loud groan was pulled from his throat at the sensation. And then Harry lost all conscious thought as Severus began to move, his mouth gliding up and down Harry's cock. Harry's hand found it's way to Severus and fingers slid through his soft hair, encouraging Severus while his other hand clutched at the curtains of the headboard behind him. The wish to not tear the delicate fabric vaguely flitted through his mind. Harry arched his hips as the head of his cock came into contact with the back of Severus's throat. "Oh, fuck, Sev. Gods yes. Ah." Severus swallowed around him, the muscles pulling Harry deep into his throat. "Sev. Sev, more. I need-" Severus hummed around him and Harry was lost, his hips thrust wildly up into the wet heat as Severus sucked. Harry clutched at the fabric behind him, bracing his feet on the bed and fucked up into Severus's magical ministrations, his cock sliding in and out, in and out, fist yanking at Severus's hair as the man growled his approval at the rough action sending waves of pleasure through Harry. He felt his muscles tighten, his balls drawing up as he screamed for Severus over and over. "I'm going- Oh, Sev." the name was drawn out as Harry's hips arched off the bed and he filled his lover's mouth with his come.

 

Severus sucked Harry dry, licking up the leaking come. He let the softened prick slip from his lips and pressed his lips to the bite mark on Harry's thigh. He continued kissing his way up Harry's body, pushing the gown up to slowly reveal the glorious body beneath. He dipped his tongue in Harry's naval, kissed the defined abs from Harry's constant treks outdoors, and lapped at the hardened nipples. He kissed every inch of Harry's body as the man recovered from the intense orgasm. His mouth skimmed over the freckle dusted shoulders as his hands slid over the slender hips, his fingers dancing on sweat slick skin. He ran his tongue up Harry's neck and tickled the tip against the spot just behind Harry's ear. Harry moaned, letting Severus know he had mostly recovered from the fellatio. Severus sat back, pulling Harry up with him and took his gown off, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Harry took the opportunity to press his lips to Severus's as he worked the ties on Severus's robe, sliding his hands inside the fabric and slipping it off his shoulders. Harry pulled back and took in the sight of Severus's pale skin. Chills swept through Severus as Harry ran nimble fingers across his skin.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus's collarbone. Severus pressed his neck against Harry's questing lips.

"Ah, Harry. My love." Harry's hand slid down his stomach and wrapped around Severus's cock. Severus moved his hips, his cock sliding in Harry's hand, "Mmm, Harry." Harry's hand squeezed around him and Severus could feel the man getting hard against his thigh. "Oh god, Harry. Stop. I'm not ready to come yet."

Harry slid his hand from Severus and grabbed his shoulders pulling them back down onto the bed. Severus pressed his mouth to Harry's and pushed his tongue between the soft lips, sucking, savoring, crushing them under his own. Harry's fingers raked down his back, clutching Severus's arse and pressing him down, their cocks rubbing together as Harry writhed underneath him. Harry pulled back gasping. "Now, Severus. I need you so much. Please," He begged.

Severus reached for the jar on the table to dip his fingers in the warm liquid. He moved his hips off of Harry and reached between the muscled thighs. "Open for me, love." Harry spread his legs as Severus's finger slid against the puckered hole. "Relax, Harry."

"God I'm trying, Severus, but I just want you so bad," his voice harsh with desire.

Severus chuckled and dipped his head to nuzzle against Harry's neck, his lips peppering tiny, soft kisses against the pulsing throat. "You have me, Harry. I'm here for as long as you'll keep me. I want this to be good for you, but it will hurt a little at first." Severus continued to circle Harry's hole with his finger as he spoke. He felt Harry start to relax and he slid his finger in slowly. "You have to promise to tell me if it hurts too much." He flicked his tongue against Harry's lobe as he worked Harry open, sucking the bulbous skin between his teeth and sliding his tongue into the hollow place above it. He slid a second finger in. "Promise, Harry?" Harry nodded and Severus wondered if he even knew what he was agreeing to. Severus worked his fingers in the tight hole, Harry panting beneath him. "One of these days you won't need so much stretching and I'll be able to slide right in," his fingers slid over Harry's prostate.

Harry arched beneath him. "Oh yes, Sev. Yes." Severus added a third finger and began the familiar push and pull. Harry clutched at his shoulders as Severus nipped at Harry's hardened nipple. "Oh, Sev. Oh, Merlin. Now, Severus. Please. oh, please." Severus stroked his finger over Harry's prostate as he slipped from the tight hole. He dipped his fingers in the lubricant and coated himself with one hand while he _Accioed_ a pillow with the other. "Hips up, Harry." Harry obeyed and Severus slipped the pillow under him and guided his oiled and leaking cock to Harry's entrance. He pressed against Harry's opening and leaned over to tease his tongue against Harry's lips. He pushed against Harry and felt him start to tense. He reached between them and began to slowly stroke Harry's cock. "Merlin, you are so delectable. So exquisite." He squeezed Harry's cock and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry arched up against him and Severus breached the tight hole. He moaned as Harry took him fully, his tight passage engulfing Severus's length until Severus felt his balls brush against Harry's arse. He stopped to give Harry time to adjust and closed his eyes, tossing his head back as he reveled in the glorious feeling of being in Harry, and tried to control his breathing.

Harry finally moved beneath him, running his leg up Severus's thigh, causing him to open more and Severus slid in a bit more. Harry gasped and Severus's eyes shot open to see the awe and wonder shining in the green eyes of his lover. Severus slowly moved his hips, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Harry groaned and bit his lip.

"Fuck, that's sexy," Severus moaned as the plump lip disappeared between teeth.

"Language, Professor," Harry teased.

Severus sneered down at him. "How are you even able to think, Potter? Perhaps my lessons aren't engaging enough for you." Severus pulled out and slammed back into him.

Harry's hips arched towards him, "Ah, yes." Severus slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. "Perhaps a more hands-on approach is called for," he tugged on the tumescent flesh.

"Oh, yes, Severus." Severus adjusted his hips slightly and pushed back into Harry. "Oh, fuck. Yes. There, Severus. Again." Severus released Harry's prick and braced himself on the bed before slamming into Harry again. "Yes. More." Severus quickened his pace already so close but wanting Harry's own climax to be the catalyst to send him over. Harry's fingers dug into Severus's arms as his hips rose to meet Severus as he thrusts into the tight heat. "Yes. Yes." Severus moved over him, his hair swinging with the rhythmic pulse of their bodies, Harry's body clenching him tightly as he pumped in and out. He pressed down on Harry, trapping the man's cock between their bodies, sweat easing the glide for the the swollen member. His breath caught at the feeling of Harry's cock sliding against his stomach. Lust shot through him and he pounded harder hitting Harry's prostate with almost every thrust. "Oh yes, love. Mine. My Sev. I-" Harry's fingers dug into his arms and Severus buried his head against Harry's neck and let out a moan.  _Fuck. Fuck!_ How was it possible to feel so much and still be alive? Harry arched against him, whimpered, wrapped his legs around Severus's waist, pulling him in as his body tensed. "Oh, Severus!" Severus continued thrusting against Harry's prostate even as his clenching body fought to pull Severus's own climax from him. Severus pressed into the tight heat one last time and his entire body shook as Harry's name was pulled from his lips and come filled Harry.

When the roaring finally receded in Severus's head and his heart began to calm he realized he was still whispering Harry's name against the man's neck. "Harry. My love. My Harry," and briefly wondered what else had slipped from his lips before he slid from Harry's body and fell to the bed. He turned onto his side and pulled the nearly-sleeping Harry against him before casting a cleaning spell and summoning the duvet from the floor. He pulled the cover over them and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder before slipping into blissful sleep, Harry's soft snores barely registering.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I didn't think we'd ever get there.


	18. Something About Harry

Severus woke the next morning with the light of dawn peaking through the curtains and Harry's mouth sucking eagerly on his cock. He carded his fingers through Harry's thick hair and clutched at the sheet as his hips rose up to meet greedy lips. _Fuck_ _!_ The man was good with his mouth.

"Ah, Harry," he moaned as Harry's tongue lapped around his head. His lips surrounded his hot flesh and Severus was lost to the sensation. He felt Harry move over him, his own hardness pressing against Severus's leg. Harry's fingers wrapped around Severus and began moving, sliding along his length as Harry bobbed over him, working the tip of Severus's cock like his favorite dessert. Severus was powerless as Harry began thrusting his own cock against Severus's leg, humping him as he sucked his cock. He arched up into the heat. "Harry. Oh god, Harry. Now. Now-"

Severus's hips jerked as he exploded in Harry's mouth, he vaguely registered Harry's pulsing cock and the warm liquid that flowed over his leg. Once again, he found himself still muttering Harry's name as his blood slowed and he came back down to earth. Harry moved up his body and pressed his lips to Severus's. Severus pressed his tongue between Harry's lips and tasted himself with a mixture of _Harry._ Harry ended the kiss and pulled back with a smile.

"Good morning, my Sweet Severus."

Severus sneered up at him. "I am not sweet."

Harry smiled mischievously and held a hand up and Severus could see glistening spots where his come had spilled over. Harry ran his tongue over his fingers, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Mmm. Maybe not sweet but definitely delectable."

Severus was hard pressed not to get another erection, his cock twitching with the desire, if Harry hadn't just drained him or he was ten years younger he might have. Severus grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him down for a kiss. "Horny bastard," he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry lifted his head, "Language, Professor. Unless you mean it in the literal sense, then I should assure you my parents were definitely married."

Severus dropped his head back against the pillows, "You'll be the death of me, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Just _la petite morte_ every few hours or so."

Severus snorted. "I thought you were supposed to return to your room before the servants made their rounds?"

Harry nuzzled against Severus's neck, "Eager to be rid of me? My bed curtains are closed, they won't know."

"Unless they find you in my bed," Severus pointed out.

"Would you mind?" Harry asked as he trailed his fingers over Severus's stomach in an imaginary pattern.

Severus stared up into green eyes. "It's illegal in muggle England."

"But most of the servants are squibs or muggle-born who attended Hogwarts. Besides," Harry wrinkled his nose, "I'm a peer."

Severus laughed. "Yes, but technically I'm the one doing the buggering."

"I'd offer to switch places but I don't think I want to. I like my end of the deal." Harry rolled over and grabbed his gown from the floor as Severus laughed heartily.

"I'm quite fond of my position as well," Severus chuckled as he called for his own robe. He cast a warming charm over it before slipping it around his shoulders. "But if we are going to keep doing this I need to spend the day in my lab." He looked pointedly at the near empty jar on the table.

Harry followed his eyes and blushed. "Alright, Sev. I've got to finalize plans with Collier anyway. I'll see you later."

He made to get up but Severus grabbed his hand and pulled on him, dragging him closer. "I told you not to call me that," he snarled before pressing his lips to Harry's for a quick kiss. He kissed down Harry's jawline and nuzzled his neck, "Good morning, my love," he said in a gentle whisper.

Harry blushed and rose from the bed and slipped his gown on. He all but skipped as he crossed the room and picked up his robe. Severus shook his head. "Potter."

Harry looked back at him and Severus glanced at the two wands laying side by side. "Accio wand," and Severus watched as Harry caught the wand before blowing him a kiss and slipping out the door.

 

Harry was unbelievably happy in only the way a young person in the first bloom of love could be. He spent the day with Collier and Cook going over the final preparations for the Yule festival the next day. Once again, Emily had taken over the entertainment for the children and had done an excellent job of planning and organizing.

"Very efficient, that little Emily," Cook nodded.

"Yes," Collier agreed, "might make a good upstairs maid in a few years."

Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious manipulations of his upper servants. "Perhaps Cook could even begin her training as future housekeeper," Harry looked up at the blushing cook, "assuming you haven't already." He winked at the older woman. "I assume she knows her maths as well as reading and writing."

"We are working on it," Cook assured him.

"Excellent," Harry read through the grocers delivery bill once more before signing off on it. "Oh, did you make sure Professor Snape received a tea tray? He's been in that lab all day." Harry reached for a bill from the local blacksmith "Which horse had to be reshod?" and missed The Look that passed between the upper servants.

"Yes, My Lord," Cook reassured him.

"Apollo," Collier answered. "One of the backup carriage horses. He threw a shoe but was unharmed."

"Excellent." He signed the bill and set it in the pile. "I suppose that's it then. "Oh." he looked up at Collier. "Do we have a Yule log picked out?"

Collier nodded, "Yes, My Lord. Just allow the stable master to lead the men tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Excellent. Well, if that's it, I think I'll go grab a book from the library and read until dinner time."

 

Harry was well settled on his bed, half way through an adventure novel, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he bade without looking up.

"I have spent the day slaving over my cauldron for you and I find you lazing about as if you haven't a care in the world."

Harry jerked his head up and smiled when he saw Severus standing beside the bed, a small tray of vials and jars on the table beside him. "Severus," Harry jumped up to his knees and flung his arms around Severus's neck. He pulled him close and pressed his lips to Severus's waiting mouth. He opened for Severus's tongue and brushed his own against Severus's lips, his hands clutched at Severus's robe as he pressed his body against his lover's. He tried to pull Severus down on the bed with him but the man pulled back.

"Wait, love." Severus reached towards the tray and plucked a vial from the others and handed it to Harry. "Here, take this."

Harry looked at the purple liquid he recalled from last night and shook his head. "I'm not nervous tonight, Sev. Just anxious to be under you again."

Severus furrowed his brow, "I didn't say you _were_ nervous."

Harry cast him a bemused look. "Then why are you trying to give me a calming draught?"

Severus looked at the vial in his hand then back at Harry, emotions playing over his face in a way Harry had never seen before. "This is not a calming draught, Harry." He held the vial up between them. "Have you ever seen this before last night?"

Harry shook his head in confusion. Why did Severus look angry?

Severus pulled away from him and turned away. "Son of a bitch!"

Harry flinched at the vehemence in Severus's voice but concern filled him. He slid off the bed. "Sev?" He took a tentative step towards Severus but paused when Severus held a hand up, warning him to stay back. Harry obeyed, knowing his lover well enough to know he was trying to calm himself. Harry longed to reach out and soothe away whatever had angered the man, but he stayed firm, allowing Severus the space he needed.

Finally, Severus turned back around and walked over to the bed. He stopped in front of Harry but looked down at the tray on the table. He opened the drawer and began placing the jars of golden liquid inside. "I've put a few in my room just in case, but I brought the majority to your room," he spoke in a calm even tone, but Harry wasn't fooled. "Your bed is bigger and your room is," his eyes roamed over the room and Harry watched his face avidly, "more you. I like that." Severus caught his eye and flashed a wistful smile. He turned back to the table and began pulling the vials of purple liquid off the tray and setting them none to gently on the table. Harry watched the tense movements and flinched every time a vial hit the wood. When he spoke his words were bitter and harsh.

"Your godfather insisted I start brewing these for you about a week after we returned to London. Apparently, he did not trust you," he spat out. "I thought you knew, that is why I did not mention it. I don't know how he was slipping it to you."

Harry winced, "Brandy. He always had a small snifter of brandy waiting for me before dinner. He said it helped to digest the thick sauces Cook favored. I knew it was bullshit, but if it made him feel better about his own indulgence, why not?" He picked up a vial and eyed the liquid inside. It obviously wasn't anything that could hurt him if he'd been taking it for the last four and a half months and Severus had even made him more. "What is it and why did he think I needed it?"

"I imagine it had much to do with your previous behavior." Harry shot him a questioning look. "Your little game you used to play with the footmen."

"Teasing them?" Harry asked, confused.

Severus nodded. "It is a contraceptive potion."

Harry looked up from the bottle. "A contra- what?"

"Contraceptive. A contraception. It prevents pregnancy."

Harry laughed and placed the vial back on the table. "Well since I'm not having sex with women, I think we can dispense with it." He sat on the bed and grabbed Severus's hand, pulling him down beside him.

Severus looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "It's so _you_ don't get pregnant, Harry. At least until you're married."

Harry laughed, tension easing from his shoulders. "That's not how it works, Severus. Surely your mother explained it, or at least the other boys at school." Harry stopped laughing at the look on Severus's face and suddenly something felt very, very wrong, like his entire world was tilting precariously on it's axis. "Sev?" He flinched at the blazing eyes.

"He. Didn't. Tell. You?"

Harry felt very afraid for whomever had neglected to mention whatever it was to him. "Who? Tell me what? Severus, what's wrong? What am I missing?"

Severus stood from the bed and stalked across the room. "Goddamn, mother fucking, sorry son of a bitch. That bloody bastard. Damn him. Damn him to hell and may the minions of Satan pick his flesh from his bones as he burns in eternal damnation." Harry gaped at his lover's overly descriptive curse. Severus turned to look at Harry. "Was he even going to tell you? Was he going to tell you or was he just going to sell you off to the highest bidder and leave you clueless? Damn him," Severus's voice hitched on the last word and Harry scrambled off the bed and crossed over to him.

He cupped Severus's cheeks in his hands and forced the man to look down at him. "I don't know, Severus. I don't know what my godfather's plans were. But I know you won't leave me clueless. I know you'll tell me what I'm missing." He swallowed around the hitch in his own voice. "What I'm beginning to suspect already."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him against him. Harry felt Severus's lips in his hair before he rested his cheek against the top of his head. Harry let Severus hold him, knowing he needed time to compose himself. Finally, he spoke. "Yes, Harry. I'll tell you. But first, I think a drink is in order."

Severus turned and crossed over to the decanters of sherry and poured out two glasses. He held one out to Harry and he took the drink before sitting own in the chair beside the roaring fire. Severus downed the contents of his own glass before refilling it and joining Harry in the other chair. He watched the liquid swirling in his glass as he spoke.

"Do you know why the Wizengamot requires you to be married by your twentieth birthday?"

"Because I come from a powerful Wizarding family," Harry answered automatically.

Severus took a sip of his sherry before meeting Harry's eyes. "No, Harry. It's because _you_ are a powerful wizard. Your parents were no more powerful than any other witch or wizard. Yes, they would have betrothed you at an early age due to the status of the Potter line and wealth you were to inherit. Most likely to some nice little witch with a pureblood status of her own. But you turned out to be too powerful." He went silent but Harry held his tongue, sensing the man wasn't done. "Were you aware Pettigrew cursed the carriage in order to kill you?" This was news to Harry. He shook his head. "Pettigrew felt powerful wizards drew magic away from other witches and wizards. He had a sister that was born a squib."

"And he blamed me?" Harry asked incredulously.

Severus shook his head, "Not necessarily. But he thought if he killed you it would release your magic and allow it to flow into those less fortunate."

"That's ridiculous," Harry snorted.

Severus nodded his agreement. "Indeed. But we digress. The thing about powerful wizards, Harry, is that they possess a Wild Magic. That is what makes them so powerful. Some wizards spend years learning the Old Magic, how to lure it to them, control it. Dumbledore is such a man. Others use more unholy, Ancient Dark rituals to tame the Wild Magic, people like Voldemort." Harry shuddered at the memory of the old Duke. "A very rare few are born with it. A rare distinction you share with the likes of Merlin and Ignotus Peverell." Harry sat up. He knew that name. Severus nodded, "Yes, the wizard who created the Deathly Hallows. Like all old stories the truth has been distorted. It was actually the youngest brother that created the wand, the stone, and the cloak. He learned at a young age how to control his own Wild Magic and shape it. And while others have learned to control the Wild Magic, there is one distinction that sets those born with it apart. The reason the Wizangomot has laws governing the marriage of the rare few like you. Procreation. There is something about in-born Wild Magic that allows the wizard to create and carry his own offspring." Harry had been studying the fire, contemplating Severus's words, but at the last sentence his gaze shot to the older man's. "Yes, Harry, that is correct. A very powerful wizard, born with Wild Magic has the ability to conceive and carry a child. I believe the magic creates something of a hermaphroditic response when the circumstances are presented, allowing the wizard this ability. But only with another wizard and any children would be magical. You are unable to produce a squib."

 

Severus watched as Harry tossed back the remainder of his sherry and set the glass on the table. He stood and began pacing. Severus let him be, knowing he had given his young lover a lot to process. He was still pissed that Black had apparently been willing to allow Harry to enter marriage without an idea of what could happen. What was expected to occur if Harry was married to a wizard. Black should be glad Harry preferred to be penetrated or things could have gone downhill fast. Severus pushed the thought of Harry being with another out of his head. They would deal with it when the time came. Harry stared at his twisting fingers as he spoke. "Is that why I'm gay?"

Severus jerked his head back. "What?"

"You said the Wild Magic does this," his hand made circles over his stomach area, " _thing._ Is that why I'm gay? Since it takes another wizard to get me pregnant."

Severus's head reared back as if he'd been slapped. "No, Harry. It doesn't _make you gay_. I believe Ignotus was happily married to a witch and had many children with her. It only _allows_ for the conception of children in the wizard. I misspoke earlier, I apologize. I only meant that a wizard with Wild Magic could only be impregnated by another wizard. If you were to," Severus swallowed down the bitter bile in his throat, "have relations with a muggle, he could not- you could not conceive." 

Harry was silent once more and crossed the room to the table full of vials. His fingers played over them as if they held the answers to his questions and plucked one out of the group. Severus stood and crossed over to him, his tense shoulders relaxing slightly as Severus neared him. He placed his hands on the young man's shoulders and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. Harry laid his head back against Severus's chest.

"So, if I hadn't taken it yesterday, I could have gotten pregnant last night?"

"It's a possibility," Severus agreed softly.

"What if I wanted to get pregnant?"

Severus winced in pain at the longing that pierced his heart. "Harry, don't."

Harry turned in his arms. "I'm serious, Severus. What if I want to have a baby with you? Carry your child- our child inside me?"

Severus shook his head, clearly seeing Harry's thought process. "It's no guarantee Black would allow us to be together. You're still a man, the child would still be your heir. In fact, it might even go so far as to make another want you even more. Proof of your ability to conceive." Severus looked down into green eyes and sighed. "I would prefer you to take the potion for the time being, think about the consequences first. But I am merely your tutor, I won't force you to take it. I have no control over you if you decide to stop taking it."

"You would give me a baby, if I wanted it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I would give you anything that was in my power to give you, Harry."

Harry raised up on his tip-toes, "My Sweet Severus," and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "And you are more than just my tutor." Harry dropped back flat-footed and uncorked the vial and drank it down. "Mmm. It tastes a bit like gingerbread. I never noticed that before."

"I added the flavoring today. Ginger is one of the spices that won't interfere. Is it okay?"

Harry nodded. "I love gingerbread."

Severus felt himself blush. "I know."

Harry made to put his arms around Severus again but there was a knock at the door and Severus stepped away from him. Harry frowned and called out an "enter."

"I'll put these in your drawer with the other potions," Severus said as the door opened and Collier entered. "Just don't forget to take them."

"Yes, Professor," he held out the empty vial but Severus shook his head.

"That vial is no good to me now. The residue from this particular concoction can not be washed away completely. Toss it."

Harry shrugged and turned to his butler. "Yes, Collier?"

The butler bowed, "I wished to inquire as to your dining preferences, My Lord. Cook is happy to lay out a full meal in the dining room, but we are aware of your and Professor Snape's long day as well as tomorrow and wondered if you would prefer dinner served in your rooms?"

Severus watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow at Harry when he turned to him. "Would you care to join me for dinner, Professor? Or have it delivered to your own room?" As if the man didn't know the answer.

He shrugged. "No sense in making the staff work twice as hard, Potter. I can join you in your rooms for dinner." He turned to the butler, "Will you have a hip bath drawn for me, Collier? I have spent the day in my lab and wish to clean up before dinner."

The butler bowed, "As you wish, sir." He bowed to Harry. "My Lord, I will have dinner served here in an hour's time."

Severus watched the butler leave and the second the door clicked close, Harry was pulling on his robes, dragging Severus into a kiss. Harry's lips moved over his, his tongue tracing along Severus's bottom lip. sliding into Severus's mouth and tangling against Severus's own tongue, the taste of ginger and sherry mingling on Harry's tongue. Before Severus could comprehend what was happening, Harry had whirled them around and toppled Severus back on the bed. Harry was straddling him as his mouth moved over Severus's neck, his hands tugging Severus's robe up.

"H-Harry, my bath," he gasped as hot lips burned downed his throat.

"Will still be warm when you get there." The robe slid up his thighs and bunched at his waist. His hips jerked as Harry palmed his aching cock.

"Ah, Harry. Mmm. You'll scandalize the servants."

"They'll learn to knock." Harry seemed to disappear as Severus felt him move down his body. "I need to taste my Sweet Severus. I miss the feel of you in my mouth." Severus moaned, almost coming at Harry's words. "The way you throb against my lips when you come," Harry ran his tongue along Severus's hard erection and he jumped at the pure ecstasy of it. "The feel of your come filling my mouth and sliding down my throat. I need it, Severus. Now." Harry wrapped his lips around the leaking cock and Severus was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping the mention of mpreg doesn't ruin the story for you.


	19. A Change of Venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter before i head off to bed, because your wonderful comments motivate me.

"What if we could find a way to solidify chocolate?" Harry looked up at Severus from the book in his lap.

Severus looked up from the desk, pushing his long hair out of his face. Shortly after their return to the country, Harry had mentioned how much he loved seeing Severus's hair down, flowing around his face. The tutor rarely wore it pulled back anymore unless he was brewing. It had also grown almost two inches over the last month and Severus loved hearing the soft sounds Harry made when it brushed against Harry's arse when Severus's mouth was sucking Harry's cock down his throat. "State your purpose, Mister Potter."

"Well we already know the benefits, or some of the benefits of chocolate as a counter agent for some Dark Magic. What if we were able to solidify it, make it easier to transport?" He swung his feet off the arm of the chair he had been lounging in and closed the book around his finger. He stood and crossed over to stand beside Severus's chair. He placed the book, _The Defense of Chocolate: A Treatise on Certain Discoveries of the Last Two Hundred Years,_ on the desk and flipped it open. He pointed to a passage, "See here. The Spaniards have devised a way to turn the bean into a paste. What if we could find a way to make it more solid. A solid that would melt when placed in the mouth." Harry moved around the desk and sat down in the chair opposite Severus. "Think of the benefits, Professor. You could carry it around with you and if you were cursed unconscious someone could place a piece in your mouth and let it melt while you absorbed it. That fellow, Jeremiah Candlestick-"

Chandelston, Potter. Jeremiah Chandelston."

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Almost choked to death when his protege poured chocolate down his throat. Look at this," Harry stood and reached across the desk to flip to the back of the book where a page had been dog-eared. He pointed to a picture of a middle-aged wizard holding a steaming mug. The wizard waved to them. "There's this dutch wizard, Van Houten, who's been working on different techniques and such. I think I'll write him and see what he has to say."

Severus nodded, happy to see Harry taking such interest in furthering the advancement of healing practices. Just last week, he had been comparing his Healing Potions book with the healing spells wondering if there was a way to efficiently combine the two.

Now that they were studying subjects Harry found intriguing his interest in his education had grown tenfold. They still spent a few days a week learning other advanced subjects and studying for his N.E.W.Ts, but most days were spent studying and discussing healing and mental magic. Privately, Severus felt Harry could pass his N.E.W.Ts tomorrow with Os in every subject, but he did not even contemplate contacting the Wizarding Examination Authority. They both knew the test scheduled for mid-June was the only thing keeping the outside world (read Black) at bay.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Potter. I'm sure he would welcome the input of another wizard." Severus looked up from the book and realized how close Harry was, leaning over the desk, almost looming over Severus. For the most part, Harry did a decent job of keeping his desires in check outside the bedroom. but then there were moments like these. Moments when it was just the two of them and the world seemed to stop when they locked eyes. Severus watched as Harry's pupils dilated with desire and want, the way he licked his lips with that tantalizing little tongue. Memories of the previous night rushed into Severus's mind, the way Harry had used that tongue to tease his nipples, flicked over his rigid cock. Harry must have been remembering too, because he was suddenly breathing heavily.

Severus moaned, "No, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but just then there was a knock on the door and it opened to admit Collier. Harry grabbed the book on chocolate as he straightened up and placed it strategically in front of him as he turned. "Yes, Collier?"

The butler held out an envelope. "This was just delivered by one of Lord Black's servants, My Lord."

Harry cast a look at Severus and Severus knew Harry's ardor had gone cold almost as quickly as his own had. Harry crossed the room and took the letter, "Thank you, Collier." He handed the butler the book so he could break the seal on the missive. Severus watched avidly as Harry read, trying to control the urge to race across the room and tear the letter from his lover's hand. He looked up and caught the butler's worried expression. Harry lowered the letter. "It's nothing bad," Severus could almost feel the tension leave the room. "It's from Remus. He's coming down to inspect the lands and tenant's places. To see if anything needs to be fixed or reinforced before the spring rains hit. I should have thought of that." He looked up at Severus.

Severus felt the pit of his stomach fill with despair. He had gotten so used to falling asleep and waking up next to Harry. "We will have to adjust our schedule. Make-" his breath caught and he coughed to clear his throat, "make time during the day for you to ride out with him. His visit shouldn't affect your studying too much as you are so far ahead." But it _would_ affect their time together. Severus could already see the loss in Harry's eyes.

They turned at a small cough from Collier, "If I might make a suggestion, My Lord."

"Go ahead, Collier," Harry encouraged.

"I understand that some of your- study sessions," Severus looked at the butler. Had he hesitated over "Study sessions"? "tend to run late into the night. Perhaps, so as not to disturb Sir Lupin, the professor might wish to remove himself to the adjoining chamber. It has not been used since your mother, but the decor is tasteful and the room can be aired out overnight. I realize it is a bit unorthodox to have one's tutor sleep in the master's- mistress's suite, but it is all about My Lord's convenience."

Harry turned pleading eyes to Severus, but his voice was calm as he spoke. "Professor? Unless you are comfortable in your current room. The decision is yours."

Pass up the opportunity to continue sharing Harry's bed? He was no fool. And the damn butler knew it too, damn his eyes. Severus nodded slowly. "They are merely rooms. Which one my stuff occupies matters not. I am not particular as to which pillow I lay my head on at night." Which was a lie, they both knew, because Harry had that one pillow that was just heavenly and how many times had Severus whipped it out from under Harry's head? "If it pleases Mister Potter to have me closer, I will consent to the move."

The butler bowed his head and Severus could have sworn he saw the man fighting back a smile. "Very well, sir. I shall have the room turned out today and your things moved tomorrow."

As soon as the door closed, Harry was wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. He jerked back at the quick knock on the door and they turned to see the butler poke his head in. He held up the book Harry had given him earlier. "Your book, My Lord." He placed the book on the table beside the door and disappeared again.

Harry turned sheepishly to Severus. "I think he knows."

Severus grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close, "Of course he knows, you dolt. You are not exactly the epitome of discretion." He pressed his lips to Harry's and Harry tilted his hips against Severus's, his already hard cock pressing against Severus's burgeoning erection. Harry clutched at Severus's robes as if he were trying to tear them off. Severus pulled back, gasping for air. "When- when does he arrive?"

Harry kissed Severus's neck, "The end of the week. We have three or four days." He rubbed his palm against Severus's erection. "I want you."

Severus moved his head to give Harry access to more of his neck. "We are in the classroom. The rules, Harry."

Harry bit his neck and Severus moaned. "Then you have exactly five minutes to get to my bed, because this," he pressed his palm against Severus's cock, "is going to be in my mouth or in my arse in less than ten regardless of where we are."

Severus groaned, "Horny bastard."

Harry smirked as he turned and headed to the door. "I keep telling you, Professor. My parents were married."

Severus watched Harry saunter to the door and disappear through the open doorway. It wasn't until Harry's, "Four minutes, Professor," that he broke the spell and moved, heading towards the stairs and Harry's rooms.

 

Harry ran his hands up Severus's thighs and clenched the hard muscles beneath him. His own come still dripping from his leaking cock as his tongue slid around Severus, he could tell his lover was close as he pulled him deep into his throat. He moved over him, waiting for the sweet words to fall from Severus's lips. He had noticed it shortly after they had become lovers. The way Severus would loose control during his orgasm, words slipping from his lips, incoherent and disjointed, but Harry heard them. Heard them and held them close to his heart.

"Harry," Severus jerked beneath him and the cock in his mouth released its treasure as Severus's lips spilled it's own nuggets of gold. "My Harry... My love... My forever... Harry... Love you so, so much... Ah, Harry. Harry. My love. My very own. Harry." The last was said on a soft sigh as Severus slipped from Harry's lips.

Harry moved up Severus's body and kissed him. "How do you like your new room?" He asked once the man was recovered enough to talk.

Severus raised his head to eye the door that led to Harry's dressing room and subsequently Severus's new chambers he had been moved into two days ago. He dropped his head back down and rolled over to wrap his arms around Harry, "The location is desirable, but the bed is quite deplorable. I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to stay in it."

Harry shot him an innocent look, "As your host, I must say that is quite disturbing, I shall do all within my power to ensure your sleeping arrangements are to your liking. If you've any suggestions for improving them please do not hesitate to let me know."

"I have one or two ideas," Severus said, nuzzling against Harry's neck.

"Oh? I'm all ears, Professor."

Severus nibbled along Harry's neck, "I love being with you, Harry. But I want to try new things. If you think you're ready."

Heat shot through Harry. He wrapped an arm around Severus's waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. "If you're going to be there, I'm willing to try anything. What did you have in mind?"

Severus slid a hand down Harry's back. "I want you to ride me. Tonight." Harry gasped at the image in his head and felt his cock twitch. Severus leaned forward, his lips ghosting across his ear, "I want to see you over me, sliding down my cock. I want-"

There was a sharp knock on the door and Harry jerked around, "Just a minute. It's locked," he called. Harry rolled over and grabbed his robe from the floor as he slid from the bed. He pulled it on as he crossed the room and held it closed. He turned the bolt on the door and eased it open to see his stoic butler on the other side.

"Outriders have arrived, My Lord. Sir Lupin should be arriving within the hour."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Collier."

"Shall I warn- er, inform Professor Snape?"

Harry knew he was unsuccessful at keeping the blush away. "Uh, no. That's fine. I'll inform him as soon as I recover from my, uh, nap. No need to disturb him. He's most likely busy."

"Yes," the butler said, his eyes flicking to the interior of the room and Harry had to restrain himself from turning to look, "recovering from his own- nap, as well, no doubt."

Harry nodded, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "Just so," and closed the door on the butler. He made his way back to the bed to see Severus sitting up, a smirk on his face.

"Did we get caught, Harry?"

"Shut up, Severus," Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus's for a quick kiss. "That was Collier. Remus will be here within the hour."

"I suppose we should make ourselves presentable," he turned to slip out of bed and Harry watched the play of muscles along his back as he stood. Disappointment stabbed through him as Severus donned his robe. He pressed a knee onto the bed and leaned forward. "Harry?" Harry's eyes trailed up his lover's body until they met black orbs. "Will you?"

Harry searched his memory until he remembered what Severus had said and felt the heat fill his cheeks. He nodded, "Yes. That and- and anything else you want."

Severus climbed across the bed and pulled Harry against him, "You won't regret it, my love. i promise."

Harry smiled up at him. "I trust you, My Sweet Severus."

Severus swooped down and plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth for a quick, harsh kiss. He pulled back, "Time to get dressed, brat. I'll see you in the study in a quarter hour."

Harry nodded as Severus slipped from the bed and made his way to his room.

 

 

 


	20. An Astute Visitor

"Are we seriously going to sit here and act like we are in the middle of lessons while we wait for Remus?"

Severus looked up where Harry was sprawled on the couch with a book in his lap. "No. We are going to sit in here and while we wait for Sir Lupin _you_ are going to study. You should have finished that book this morning."

Harry snorted. "I would have finished it this morning if my tutor had behaved himself."

Severus returned the snort. "The distraction was all in your head, Potter."

Harry sat up, his mouth open in shock. "In my head? You, Professor Severus Snape, are unbelievable. I am fairly certain I did not imagine you straddling me and whispering something about how a few biscuits did not make one sweeter but I should probably have a taste just to support your theory."

"I was not wrong, was I?" Severus eyed Harry with a smirk.

Harry shook his head and chuckled.

"Read your book, Potter."

"And what will you do. Professor?"

"The same thing I always do, Potter. Sit behind this desk, pretending to grade your essays while I imagine what you'll look like tonight and what new little sounds I can coax from your sweet lips," Severus informed him in a low, silky voice.

Harry gaped at him. "Fuck, Severus."

"Language, Potter," Severus bit back a smile.

"How am I supposed to concentrate now?" Harry growled at him.

"That is-"

Severus was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. _Damn!_ Lupin had arrived and he was hard as a rock. He looked up to see Harry smirking at him. Severus sneered at his lover, "You are in no better condition, Mister Potter."

"I'm a teenager, Professor. I'm in a constant state of half arousal."

"Not last night you weren't," Severus mumbled as the door opened and Remus Lupin walked in. He spared a quick prayer that the werewolf was still too exhausted from traveling so soon after his change to notice any lingering scent of sex or would chalk it up to Harry's "constant state of half arousal" due his "teenage status."

"Remus," Harry cried as he stood up and crossed over to the man. Severus noticed Harry was still careful to keep the lower half of his body away from the man as they embraced.

"Harry. How are you? You look well." The werewolf didn't seem to act differently as Harry pulled back with a smile.

"Good. I'm good. You?" He looked over at the butler, "Tea, Collier." The butler nodded and slipped from the room.

"Not bad myself." He looked over at Severus. "Snape."

"Lupin," Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The two sat on the couch and Lupin picked up the book Harry had dropped. "What are you studying, Harry?"

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, just some treatise on healing potions. I'm afraid it's not very interesting," his eyes slid to Severus, "I'm having a- _hard_ time finishing it."

Severus smirked at him. "Perhaps if you were to approach it from a different angle, Potter," he suggested. "Jump in and attack it with a more- enthusiastic vigor you might have better results. Either way, you will just have to- ride it out." Severus was pleased to see the blush spread across Harry's cheeks as he squirmed in his seat.

Lupin closed the book he had been thumbing through and handed it to Harry. "Snape is right, Harry. Your education is important. No matter how hard it may become, you just have to stay on top and keep hitting it until it sinks in. In the end, the feeling of accomplishment and hard work is quite satisfying. Take it from someone who knows. I have spent quite a lot of time on my knees getting where I am today."

Severus had to choke back his laughter at the look on Harry's face. His lover was so deep in the gutter they would need a hound to search out his trail. Harry was saved from a reply by the arrival of the tea tray. The maid handed him a cup and he turned his attention to Harry's essay, leaving the two men to get caught up.

Severus was halfway through Harry's theory on combining healing charms and potions when he paused to take a sip of his tea. He looked up as the tweeny brought him a plate of fresh biscuits she had just brought from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Emily." She curtsied and took the tray over to Harry and Lupin. Severus watched Harry as he and Lupin picked over the biscuits, the maid explaining what each one was. Lupin said something that caused Harry to laugh and Severus smiled at the look of joy on his face. Harry looked up as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes and caught Severus's eyes. He smiled softly at him and Severus dropped his eyes as he felt the blush creep across his cheeks. How was it this man-child could so easily reduce him to a blushing school girl? When had his world shrunk to a Harry-sized orb? He looked up to see Lupin studying him. He looked back down at Harry's essay, but had lost his concentration. Did the werewolf suspect? He knew Lupin suspected his feelings towards Harry, but would he suspect the tutor to act on those feelings?

 

"That's amazing. God, Severus, why did you wait so long to tell me about this?" Harry threw his head back as Severus slid deeper than he'd ever been. He felt Severus's fingers slide down his cock, he grasped the base and Harry moaned.

"Move, Harry. Ride me," Severus demanded.

Harry lifted himself on his knees and lowered himself again. His breath caught at the feeling of ecstasy. "Oh, Severus." He repeated the movement again and moaned. The third time, Severus's hips shot up as Harry slid down and he howled in pleasure. He dropped forward, his hands on either side of Severus's head as he caught his breath. Severus pressed his hand against Harry's chest and pushed him back. Harry moved a hand back to brace himself against Severus's thigh, the other resting on his lover's stomach. Severus moved his hands to Harry's hips and held him in place as he began undulating beneath him. Harry moaned and clutched at the stomach beneath his palm, his fingers digging into the muscled flash. Severus's breath caught and Harry looked down at him, black hair splayed across the white pillows, eyes closed as his teeth worked his bottom lip. He pressed his hips forward and Severus gasped.

"Yes, Harry. Like that."

Harry swiveled his hips around Severus's cock as Severus grabbed his bouncing erection and began working him. Harry keened with pleasure as his hips thrust against Severus's, his cock sliding in and out of Harry. He rode his lover hard, their bodies crashing against each other, slick with sweat and lubrication. He loved the feeling of being in control, setting the pace, seeing Severus beneath him, face flushed with passion. Severus's biceps moved as he worked his hand up and down Harry's cock.

"Oh, Harry. Harder. Yes. Harry. Now. Come.. You." Harry thrust into Severus's grip as his cock spilled itself over Severus's hand. Severus's hips pushed up as he filled Harry, "Harry. My love... Mine... Forever... Love you...My Harry... My love. Mine. Mine. Mine." Harry's heart swelled with love as Severus's words washed over him.

 

Harry fell forward, Severus slipping out if him as they rolled over and Severus pulled him close. He kissed his forehead. "Did you like that, love?" Severus asked once he deemed Harry recovered.

Harry pressed his lips to Severus's chest, "Very much, my Sweet Severus. Very much." Harry pulled his head back to look inquiringly at Severus. "There are other positions?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, love. Lots. We've barely even begun."

"Like what?" He ran his fingers over Severus's stomach in the now-familiar odd pattern.

Severus studied Harry as if he held the answers. "You remember your birthday?" Harry nodded and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. In a chair? And the second time? When you had me pinned against the wall."

Severus frowned, "I did not have you _pinned_."

Harry slid his hand over Severus's chest. "Mmm. It sure felt like it. And I liked it. But we can do it like that?"

"Standing? Yes." Severus pushed Harry's hair back from his face, "And almost every position we can do facing each other we can also do with me behind you." Severus watched as Harry processed what he had just heard and suddenly his eyes widened in desire. He reached up and grabbed Severus by the hair and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy with want and Harry was panting. Severus wondered what had excited his lover so quickly. Harry pulled back, thrusting his erection against Severus's stomach.

"Merlin, Sev. You'll take me from behind? In your lab?" Harry gasped out as his hands grasped at Severus's hair and neck.

"Harry, the rul-"

"Fuck the rules, Severus," Harry pressed hot kisses to Severus's neck. "I want you to take me in your lab. I want you to bend me over your lab table and shove your cock in my arse and fuck me." Harry rutted against Severus as his mouth moved over Severus's neck. "I want to come all over your table, so that every time you chop or cut or mince you'll think of me and get hard. Oh god, Sev." Harry bit into Severus's neck as his come spilled across their stomachs and Severus gasped as the pain sent bolts of pleasure down his body. Severus was _not_ a fan of the Marquis de Sade and had never been into painful sex but when Harry pulled on his hair and bit into him it was as if the man was branding him and Severus loved it.

He held Harry against him while the younger man came down from his second orgasm. Harry sighed and slumped back against the pillow. Severus chuckled. "With an argument like that, how can I say no?" Harry blushed and smiled up at him. "But not until Lupin is gone. I think he suspects, Harry. We'll need to be careful."

"I don't care," Harry said defiantly. "What more can they do to us, Severus? What? They fire you? This is my house and I'll just invite you to live with me. They're already going to marry me off, it can't get much worse."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to calm his lover, "Shh, love. I think it's best if you stay on Lupin's good side. I think he's the only one fighting for you in this whole thing, Harry."

Harry sighed, "I know." He was quiet for several minutes and Severus thought he had fallen asleep so it startled him when Harry spoke again. "Severus," he looked down, but Harry was staring at his chest, worrying his lip between his teeth. "I'm going to say something and I don't want you to answer right now, but I want you to think about it." Severus's stomach clenched as Harry took a breath. "I'm going to tell Remus I want to marry a witch. I don't want another man touching me like you do. I'll- I'll give her a child, it's only fair. But I want you to stay with me. I'd like you to stay with me. I don't want to loose you. I'll provide for you. Give you everything I can. I know it's not ideal but it's all i can offer right now. Think about it. Please."

Severus pulled Harry close and kissed the top of his head, wet eyelashes brushing against his chest. "Go to sleep, my love. Rest."

Harry snuggled closer to him and was soon breathing deeply. Severus held him close as the tears slipped from his own eyes. He'd say yes, eventually. He knew he would. He wouldn't be able to tell Harry no. Wouldn't be able to give up being with Harry, even under those conditions. He's never dreamed of being relegated to the role of "mistress," a kept man. But for Harry, he would.

 

Remus stayed at Potterstate for nearly a month overseeing and scheduling repairs. He learned a lot during that time. For starters, Sirius hid gravely underestimated his godson. Harry was studying things far above N.E.W.T. level and not only did he understand it, he was working on ways to improve what he already knew. Not only was Harry a powerful wizard, he was intelligent as well.

Remus also realized Harry knew his land, his estate, his dependents. His servants were respected and well treated, they were highly loyal in return. The tenants knew him and, what's more, he knew them. Knew their names, their families, their needs. This tenant would need his roof fixed, that tenant needed a new well. It was these little things, Remus knew, that would make Harry an excellent landlord once he was able to take over his inheritance.

But mostly, Remus realized Harry was in love. Remus saw it when the boy looked at his tutor. When he thought no one was watching, he would often glance up at the man and just watch him. It was in the way Harry would reach out for a casual touch, his fingers lingering on the professor just _that_ much longer than necessary, the way Lilly had so often touched James. The way his eyes lit up when Snape walked into the room. Remus remembered Sirius casting those same looks his way, touching him just so.

So it was easy for Remus to see the affection returned in Snape's quick smiles, gentle touches from a man who did not care for physical contact, and tender looks. Even when Snape spouted his usual insults there was no venom in his words, no harshness in his voice. Snape struggled to recall his status as Harry's tutor when Remus was around, evidence of a more familiar relationship. Remus knew Snape referred to most simply by their surnames, but this was not the case with Harry. Too many times Snape had let "Harry" slip rather than "Potter." And it seemed to Remus, that Harry's use of the title "Professor" was more an endearment than a show of respect.

It took him a bit longer to realize they were lovers. He supposed it was because he had never thought of Harry in that capacity (Obviously). He knew Snape was housed in what was essentially the Lady of the Manor's rooms but had, naively, accepted the excuse that it was due to Harry's late night study sessions. He had known Harry would meet with Snape each evening back in London, so it had not seemed odd for them to continue the routine in the country. And, in Remus's defense, Harry _was_ a smart wizard with a thirst for knowledge. It wasn't until near the end of his second week there that the truth began to dawn on him. He'd gone to Harry's room before supper one evening to get a copy of a book they had been discussing earlier that day. Harry had invited him in while he retrieved the book from his nightstand. He had watched as Harry had grabbed a book off the nightstand and shoved a small jar in a drawer before turning back to him. Remus had just taken the book when the door to Harry's dressing room opened and Snape walked in asking about a cuff-link. Snape had acknowledged him with a slight nod and he'd turned to go but not before Harry mumbled about lost jewelry and oblivious potions masters. He was halfway down the hall before he'd realized how natural they had acted. How easy their exchange had been. How _domestic_ the whole situation was. Snape had not even bothered to knock before entering Harry's room. Harry could have been in the middle of a bath for all the tutor had known and had still entered as if Harry's privacy was of no consequence. He'd walked in as if he were master of the house, as if he belonged in that room, as if... As if he did it every day.

So Remus had started watching them a bit closer. Those quick glances between the two held a fire that made Remus want to blush and turn away. The lingering touches were possessive, as if Harry were trying to show the world Snape was his. Snape's touches were a soft reassuring "It's okay. I know I belong to you and no one else matters." Their conversations were full of innuendoes, if one understood double-talk. Unfortunately, Remus did, he and Sirius had used it often enough. Remus also suspected the butler knew. Many times he found himself looking for Harry and Collier would appear announcing that His Lordship and Professor Snape were in the library/study/drawing room in an over-loud voice. Remus would then enter whichever room had been pointed out to find Snape sitting calmly on one side of the room and Harry on the opposite, face flushed and breath heavy, smiling innocently.

And then came the time of the month for his change. He'd felt the effects days before the moon was even full, his heightened senses always warning him to prepare his "nest." Two days before the full moon Remus was coming out of his room to head down to dinner when an odd odor hit his nostrils. Without thinking, he took several steps towards where the smell was coming from, honing his other senses. He froze when his werewolf hearing penetrated the muffling spell.

"Harry, we are supposed to be getting ready for dinner," Severus's muffled voice sounded exasperated.

"You're the one pinning me against the wall, Professor. Mmm," Harry returned breathlessly and Remus was frozen in horror.

"You've been asking for this for days, you horny bastard. Lift your leg, my love. Aah."

"Oh my Sweet Severus. Told you... parents married. Oh fuck. Yes."

Remus turned and headed to the drawing room and poured himself a full glass of brandy, his entire body on fire with embarrassment as if he'd actually been caught listening to them. Harry entered ten minutes later and Snape another ten after that, neither giving any clue they had just fucked against the wall of Harry's bedroom twenty minutes earlier. If Remus didn't still smell the sex on them he would have thought he'd imagined it. Remus decided it was time to return to London.

It wasn't until Remus was packing and getting ready to leave that he realized the most important thing he had missed. Harry was haunted. He saw it in his eyes when he came to ask Remus if they could talk before he left. He saw it in the set of his mouth when he informed Remus that if he had no control over who he married, then he would at least have a say in the sex of his future spouse and had decided he would only marry a witch. Remus was taken aback slightly, knowing Harry's preferences. Until he thought about it and realized the same would hold true for himself. If he were forced to marry and Sirius wasn't an option he wouldn't want another man touching him the way Sirius did. He saw it in the way Harry clenched his fist when Remus asked him what he _did_ want and Harry had responded that his own wants held no sway and therefore did not matter. Remus nodded in understanding and hugged the son of one of his dearest friends before going back to his packing. He had a Duke to see.


	21. Virilium Staminus

"What are your plans today, my love?"

Harry looked up from the newspaper spread out on the quilt and grinned at the man resting against the head of the bed, "Another day of wild sex?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Aren't you sore yet? We've spent the last three days in this room. And it's not like you had to go without while Lupin was here."

Harry rolled over and straddled Severus, "But it made a lovely excuse. Besides," Harry pouted, "you can't tell me about all those lovely sex positions and not expect me to want to try them." Harry slid a hand up Severus's naked chest and snaked it around his neck, the fingers slipping through Severus's hair.

"What I aught to do is tie you to the bed."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?" He pressed his hardening cock against Severus's stomach.

Severus grabbed his waist and pushed him down. "No. Not today," he added at Harry's pout. "Another time."

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Severus's. The kiss quickly became heated as Harry once again pressed his erection against Severus's stomach. Harry knew it was too soon for Severus, but he also knew his lover wouldn't leave him wanting. Severus enjoyed all sorts of "sexual congress" (as he called it) and loved getting Harry off any way he could. Severus was kissing Harry's jaw, his hands grabbing Harry's arse and pulling him up as he kissed his way down the rising belly. Heat poured through Harry as he gripped Severus's shoulders. Severus's tongue swept across the tip of Harry's cock as it rose up to meet his mouth. Harry's fingers dug into Severus's shoulders to hold himself up and tossed his head back as Severus sucked his cock into his mouth.

"Oh, my Sweet Severus," Harry moaned as he was engulfed in wet heat. Severus moved Harry's hips against his mouth, guiding him in and out until Harry got the rhythm and began to move on his own. He slid a hand up, Severus's hair flowing through his fingers. Severus held Harry's thighs, giving him the freedom to set his own speed as he fucked his mouth. A slick finger slid down his ball sack and Harry jerked his hips, his cock sliding further into Severus's mouth. Severus swallowed him down and Harry moaned. Severus began to hum against his cock and Harry knew he was close. Harry jerked his hips back, pulling himself from Severus's mouth. "Breathe," he ordered Severus, not wanting to suffocate his lover when he filled him with his come.

Severus grabbed his arse and yanked it forward. "I'm fine," he growled, "get your cock back in my mouth and fuck me."

A thrill shot down Harry's spine as he slipped back between Severus's lips. He was immediately pulled down the throat and moved his hips. He'd already been so close it only took a few thrusts before he was releasing himself down Severus's throat. "Oh, Sev."

It was several minutes before Harry slid down and pressed his lips to Severus's, tasting himself on the soft, plump flesh. He pulled back and sighed happily, nuzzling against Severus. Severus's fingers trailed up and down his back.

"What else did you have planned for the day?"

Harry chuckled and pulled back to look at Severus, "I'm not sure. Did you have something in mind?"

"I need to do some brewing," his eyes slid over to the night table and Harry turned his head to see the almost empty jar of golden liquid.

He blushed, "Oh. Perhaps I'll go for a walk then. Maybe go see William. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him when Remus and I stopped by."

Severus nodded. "It'll do you good to get out for a bit. And since you are going to be in that area, I need you to stop by the Cottagers. Mrs. Cottager has some Rose hip she is willing to trade me for a healing ointment."

Harry slid off Severus's lap and reached for his robe. "Do I need to take the ointment to her?"

Severus _Accioed_ his own robe and slipped it on, "No. It's one of the things I need to brew. I'll send it with Emily tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon," he headed to his wardrobe to find a clean pair of trousers.

"Make sure you bring that rose hip to me as soon as you get back. I'll be in my lab," Severus said as he opened the door to the dressing room to go to his own chambers.

"Yes, Professor," Harry called after him.

 

Severus needed a break. He loved Harry, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but the last few days since Lupin had left Harry had not let him out of his sight. He understood. He knew Harry had spoken to Lupin about his marriage and Severus had yet to give him an answer about his offer. He hadn't meant to put him off, he knew what his answer was, but some invisible force was holding him back. Something seemed to keep him from being able to broach the topic of Harry's marriage and subsequently his offer. As if by not speaking of it he wouldn't have to deal with it. Face it. But he was prepared to be Harry's lover, his, for lack of a better word, cicisbeo. But his inability to say those words to Harry was making him clingy. Hence his reason for being in the lab today.

 He stirred the dark blue liquid three times clockwise before adding the powdered bleached rose leaves. He waited for the liquid to turn purple before he removed it from the fire. He turned to the other cauldron and eyed the brown-golden liquid. Still too brown. He left it to simmer. He sighed and turned to the third cauldron, the sky blue liquid boiled vigorously and Severus added the crushed chestnuts. If he was going to have to take this stuff on a regular basis (a possibility if the last few days were any indication) the least he could do was make it palatable. He read over the recipe one more time, recounting all the steps in his mind, satisfied he had done it correctly. He crossed over to the vial cabinet and took down a box, checking the golden liquid one more time. It had a good ten more minutes so he set to bottling the blue potion. He dipped a ladle in the cauldron and filled one vial and set it off to the side, uncorked, to cool. He began filling and corking the remaining potion.

 Severus placed the last corked vial of blue potion in the slotted box with the others and picked up the single, uncorked bottle. He eyed the clear blue liquid before shrugging. "Bottoms, up, Severus," he mumbled to himself. "Have to test it out some time," and raised the bottle to his lips and swallowed it down. The taste wasn't bad, perhaps a tad more chestnut. He made a notation in the receipt book and checked the time, noting that as well. He lowered the fire under the golden brew and stirred it to release some of the built up heat before he crossed back to the vial cabinet to get the box of vials for Harry's potion as well a the small jars for the golden liquid. He had just pulled out the second box when Harry walked in, his impish smile filling his face. His wind-blown hair and ruddy cheeks evidence of his recent trek outdoors.

"Enjoy your visit?" Severus inquired as the door closed behind Harry.

"Yes, it was lovely. I brought the rose hip," he held up a basket of red bulbs.

Severus pointed to a cupboard across the room. "The dark room please."

Harry walked over to him and pressed a quick kiss to Severus's lips. Severus inhaled, Harry's scent filling his nose and mouth.

"Of course," he pulled away, oblivious of his effect on Severus, and went to put the plant away. "Mrs. Cottager was telling me Timmy is doing excellent in Charms..."

Severus knew Harry was talking, probably saying something he should be listening to, but he couldn't focus. Harry's scent was like a cloud around his head, surrounding him, seeping into his skin, filling him. He felt his blood pounding through his body to the beat of Harry's name. Every inch of skin craved Harry's touch. His cock had never gotten this hard this fast.

"Severus!"

His head jerked up at the sound of his name on Harry's lips. He held up the now empty vial. "What did you make?" He heard the panic in Harry's voice. "I've never seen this color of blue, Severus."

"It's okay, Harry. It's perfectly safe," Severus attempted to convince him through his heavy breathing.

Harry stomped across the room, "No, it's not." His eyes roamed over Severus. "Your eyes are dilated, you're breathing erratically, you're sweating." He placed a hand on Severus's chest. "And your heart is racing. It's-"

 But Severus had dragged him closer and covered Harry's mouth with his own, his tongue thrusting into Harry's mouth hard and fast. He pulled back, still panting, "What was it you told me you wanted?" Severus leered at him. "Oh, yes. You said you wanted me to bend you over my lab table and shove my cock in your arse and- What was that last part, Harry?" Harry was panting now. Severus pressed his hard cock against him. "What did you want?" His breath ghosting across Harry's neck. "What did you say, Harry?"

Harry moaned, "Fuck me, Sev. Fuck me hard."

Severus pushed Harry back until he bumped into the table behind him. Severus reached over his shoulder and slipped a finger into the golden liquid. "Perfect temperature." Harry turned his head to see what Severus was doing and recognized the familiar golden oil. Severus pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "Shall we test it?" Harry nodded wordlessly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's coat, pushing it from his shoulders before tearing at the shirt beneath. Harry reached up to help but Severus knocked his hands away and growled. "Mine." He finally got Harry's shirt off and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close to smash their lips together for another fierce kiss. He pulled away and took a step back. "Pull your boots off, Potter. I do not relish boot prints on my furniture." Harry knelt to obey him and Severus turned, grabbing several jars and placing them on the table beside the cauldron. He picked one up and pulled the top off. He held it out to Harry when he stood back up, feet bare except for stockings. "Fill it up."

Harry took the jar and smirked at him before turning to face the cauldron. He picked up the ladle and Severus watched the play of muscles. "I hope I don't mess this up, Professor. Bottling potions can be so tedious sometimes and my mind tends to wonder," the teasing tone washed over Severus.

Severus moved behind him, just close enough for his cock to brush against Harry's arse. "Your problem, Potter, is you find it hard," Severus's hand slid around his waist and over his cock, "to pay attention." His other hand reached around the other side and he started working on the buttons of Harry's trousers. He slid a hand under the fabric and palmed Harry's cock. "Perhaps you should work on your focus."

Harry moved his hips, pressing his cock against Severus's hand. "Perhaps."

Severus removed his hand. "Fill the jars, Potter."

Harry placed the first filled jar on the table and picked up a second empty jar. Severus continued working at the trousers until they slid from Harry's hips. Severus pushed them down and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Harry's arse cheeks and spread them apart, running his tongue down the crack.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry gasped.

"I'm getting there, Harry," Severus moaned against him. He ran his tongue around Harry's puckered rim and slid the tip inside. He heard a jar crash to the floor. "That better have been empty, Potter." Harry moaned in response. Severus chuckled and slipped his tongue back into the hole, pushing in further. He tasted himself from this morning. He slid his tongue out, teasing the rim before sliding back in. He fucked Harry with his tongue until Harry was screaming his name.

"Severus. Sev. Fuck. Fuck me. Take me. Need you. Please," he begged. Severus pulled back and stood, dipping his fingers into the open, filled jar and coating his cock. Harry was already bent over the table, his legs spread wide, knuckles white from gripping the table. "Sev, please," he whimpered.

Severus grabbed his cock and lined it up with Harry's hole and pushed forwards. His tongue had not stretched Harry as much as his fingers usually did so Harry was tighter than usual and Harry moaned as Severus pushed passed the tight ring. Severus moaned as he slipped in. "Don't stop, Sev," Harry panted. "Fuck me hard and fast."

Severus obeyed. As soon as his balls touched Harry, he pulled back and slammed back into him. _Yes._ Severus grabbed Harry's hips to hold him steady and pounded into him. _More._ His cock slid in and out of Harry's slick hole. _Sev._ Harry's tight heat pulling him in, surrounding him with every thrust. "Fuck. Yes, Sev." Severus felt Harry tense under him and he thrust up again and again as Harry screamed his name. He felt Harry climax, his hole clenching around Severus's cock. He kept pounding into him, adding more lubricant to keep from hurting Harry as he slowed his movements. He bent over Harry and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"You like being fucked like this, Harry?" Harry nodded. Severus ran a hand up his back and back down. "Good, because we might be at this for a while. I think I made the potion too strong."

"What was it, Sev?" His breath hitched as he was pressed against the table.

"Virilium Staminus*," Severus panted.

"Vir- Shit, Severus. That stuff is practically illegal." Harry moaned and pressed back against Severus.

Severus thrust into Harry again. "Just needs the kinks worked out." Harry's laughter ended on a moan as Severus continued his steady thrusts. "You getting hard again, love?" Harry nodded. "Good, because I'm almost ready to come."

When Harry came the second time Severus wasn't far behind, screaming his name and praising whatever god that was listening as he filled Harry's arse with his come.

Severus gave them several minutes to recover before casting a stasis charm on the remaining un-bottled potions. "Get dressed, Harry," he said as he grabbed the only jar Harry had filled with the golden lube, "and get to your bedroom. This stuff only lasts two hours."

Severus smiled to himself as he turned to go, listening to Harry scramble with his clothes and shoes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Virilium Staminus is for recreational use only and should not be considered a treatment for Erectile Dysfunction. It does not prevent against the spread of STDs or pregnancy, please use appropriate protection potions. (Your nearest Potioneer will be happy to discreetly brew these for you) V.S. is a two-hour potion, for any erection lasting longer than 4 hours please consult a mediwizard immediately. Not recommended for wizards over the age of 150.


	22. Sunshine and Roses

For Severus and Harry the months leading up to Harry's N.E.W.Ts were full of anticipation. Each day was faced with anticipation of the night to follow. Each lesson was met with the anticipation of an eager student, ready to absorb new knowledge, and a teacher, watching as his pupil's eyes lit with the excitement of newfound knowledge. As the days flowed from one month to the next there was also the dread of anticipation as they waited for the next letter from Harry's godfather, calling him home. This particular anticipation was evident every time the familiar black owl appeared with a note from Sirius or Remus. Severus's stomach clenched with dread, Harry's breath caught in his throat, neither able to move until Collier removed the note from the owl and handed it to Harry. It was never anything important. "How are your studies going?" "We are doing well," from Sirius. "Household budget has been increased to cover the cost of coal." "We should expect a good return on your investments this year," from Remus.

As if by mutual consent, lessons were abandoned on the days the Black family owl visited and Harry and Severus locked themselves in Harry's room. These days were spent in each others arms, holding, touching, silently reassuring the other they still had _now._ They did not fuck on those days, no rough, hard, bodies clashing together for release. Only the slow, tender worshiping of lovemaking, kissing exploration, as if trying to imprint each other in their minds and on their bodies. Words of love flowing between them, Severus no longer hiding his words behind his orgasms.

Another familiar owl around the estate was a large brown owl that hailed from Denmark and carried correspondence between Harry and the "chocolate wizard," as they had dubbed Van Houten. Harry's research on the chocolate was coming along as well as his other "projects." He and Severus spent many hours pouring over books on plants and potions ingredients, determining the properties that might aid in a healing spell. Both men had books on the night stands on their respective sides of the bed to peruse on lazy Saturdays and compare notes.

Any pretense of their relationship was lost one Saturday morning in mid-April when Harry woke up drenched in sweat. At first, he thought he must be getting sick, but soon realized the heat was coming from an outside source. He rolled over to see Severus's flushed cheeks and forehead covered in sweat. Harry placed a hand on the man's chest and, once he got over the initial shock of the sweat covering his hand, realized Severus's breathing was labored and erratic. Harry called the man's name, worry lacing his voice. When Severus did not wake or respond, panic filled Harry. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and began casting the diagnostic spells he had learned. Harry felt his own face pale when he realized what was wrong. He jumped from the bed and grabbed his robe, slipping it on as he crossed the room and yanked on the bell pull. He made his way out of the room, knowing he would meet Collier on his way to the potions lab. As he expected, the butler was at the foot of the stairs when he reached them.

Collier glanced up at him in surprise. "My Lord?"

"Severus has Dragon Flu," Harry told him without preamble, not trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation. "Send all the muggles home. Have cook prepare chicken broth, and make sure all muggle-borns and half-breeds get a cup each." Harry didn't stop, knowing the butler would follow him to the lab. "I want no one on this property that is not half or pure-blood. Send a few chickens with Emily and ask her to have her mother prepare the chicken broth and to please keep an eye on the neighbors. At the first sign of infection, please have them brought to the manor and notify the Ministry. If any muggles catch it they'll have to send a specialist." They entered the lab and Harry crossed to the potions cabinet and pulled it open. His eyes caught the vials of blue potion and his breath caught in his chest.

"The professor will need a cool bath, My Lord," Collier said softly from behind him.

The butler's voice brought him back. He nodded his head and reached for the green vials. "Yes. You may bring the bathing water up to my room. The less we have to move him the better." He handed two vials to the butler and downed a third before grabbing a fourth green potion along with several others. "You and cook will need to take one vial a day," he eyed the vials and did a mental calculation. "Cook will have to make more. Severus won't like her being in his lab, but it can't be helped."

"Very well, My Lord. We will make sure everything is taken care of."

Harry nodded and made his way back up to his room. Dragon Flu was rare and rarely contagious between wizards, but for muggles it could be highly dangerous. Most of the precautions they were taking were to protect the muggle world. Severus would run a high fever for a few days, but be drained physically and magically for several more days afterwards. Harry sat on the bed and maneuvered Severus into sitting up against him so he could coax the potions down Severus's throat. Collier appeared with a large bowl of water as Harry was pouring the last of the potions down Severus's throat. He placed the bowl on the table closest to Harry and handed him a cloth.

"Thank you, Collier. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

The butler nodded and left his master to tend to his lover.

 

Severus felt like hell. He felt sticky and dirty, his entire body ached, and his throat was dry. But the worst part was, he was alone. There was no warm body next to him, curling up in his arms. No tufts of wild hair tickling his nose or lips. He reached out for Harry. Or he tried to, but all he had the strength to do was pick his hand up. It was enough. A cool, smooth, familiar hand slipped into his.

"Severus? Are you awake, my love?" Harry's voice was soft, as if afraid to speak too loud.

He nodded, unable to speak around the dry, parched lips. He poked his tongue out to moisten them, but it did little to ease the dryness.

"You must be parched." Harry said from beside him. "Let me get you a drink."

The comforting hand slipped from his and he moaned at the loss. He heard Harry moving around and soon familiar fingers slid beneath his head to support him as a glass was pressed to his lips. He drank the water down, slowly, not knowing how long he had been sick or how much food they had been able to get down his throat. When he had just enough to satisfy the thirst he pulled back and rested his head against the pillow. Harry's touch disappeared again but a few seconds later Severus felt the bed beside him dip. His eyes finally fluttered open to meet tired green orbs. Harry's hand once more slipped into his and another moved to brush hair back from his face.

"How long?" Merlin he sounded horrible.

"Four days," Harry confirmed, "the fever broke yesterday."

"What was it?" It still hurt to breath so Severus stuck to small shallow breaths.

"Dragon Flu. Don't worry, it didn't spread," Harry reassured him quickly before he could voice his concerns.

He furrowed his brow, "Did you get any sleep?" Knowing his Harry, most likely not.

"I'm fine," Harry waved away his concerns, not making Severus feel any better.

"He slept very little, sir," Collier's voice came from the doorway.

Severus looked over to see the butler enter Harry's room and place a bowl of water on Harry's bedside table. Next to _Harry's_ bed. Where _Severus_ lay. He closed his eyes as the implication sank in. He'd fallen asleep in Harry's bed and had woken up sick. He'd spent _four days sick_ in _Harry's_ bed and Collier had most likely been in and out of the room several times. Well, so much for keeping up appearances.

"I'll have the tub moved in here and filled when you have the strength to take a bath, sir," the butler was saying. "In the mean time, I'll have cook prepare a simple stew for your dinner."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Collier. When is the last time he ate?"

"I'm right here," Harry huffed.

Severus ignored him. "A few bites last night, sir."

Severus nodded. "Bring him some meat and cheese and I think a small bowl of porridge for me will suffice until the stew is ready."

Collier nodded. "Very well, sir," and headed out.

"Hey," Harry called after him indignantly, "I'm still Lord of the Manor around here." The butler ignored him and Harry turned to Severus, "I'm still Lord of the Manor around here," he repeated quietly.

Severus smiled up at him and wished he had the strength to run his fingers through the messy black hair. "Yes, My Lord. Now get over here and kiss me. My Lord," he added.

"Oh, Sev," Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the professor's, his mouth moving hungrily over Severus's. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Severus's. "I'm so glad you're better. I missed you. I love you, my Sweet Severus."

"I love you too, my Harry."

 

 Harry obediently ate all of the cheese and meat Cook had supplied while Severus ate the bland porridge. Then the two men snuggled under the covers and Severus held Harry while he slept soundly for the first time in four days. The next day, Severus gathered enough energy to make it to the bath while Collier stripped the bed and put new sheets on. Severus spent the next few days in bed, resting and re-gaining his strength. He and Harry spent the time comparing notes and preparing a recipe for a healing potion. It was another week before Severus felt strong enough to use his magic or allow Harry anything more than heavy kissing. Even then, it was Harry that crawled atop Severus, moved over him, sliding his erection against Severus's until his seed spilled over the pale stomach.  Harry slid his tongue over Severus's stomach, gathering some on his tongue before moving up and pressing his mouth to Severus's. Severus pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth, sucking the come from Harry's tongue on a hungry moan.

"Fuck, Harry, you taste so good."

Severus dipped his finger in the emission and used it to coat Harry's hole. Harry rode his fingers until he was full and hard again before pulling off and sliding down Severus's long cock on a moan.

"God. Sev. I won't be able to go slow."

"I don't... want... slow," Severus panted beneath him.

Harry braced himself against Severus and began to move, slamming down on the hard cock in his arse. Riding his lover hard as his own cock was encased in Severus's hand. The two men panted, gasping for air as their bodies reveled in the dance they had been denied for almost two weeks. Harry came first, screaming his lover's name as he once again coated his stomach with his seed. Harry's orgasm was enough to send Severus over the edge as his hips shot up, filling Harry with his own seed and words of love and adoration that fell from his lips.

 

Once Severus was back to his old self, their schedule resumed with more emphasis on Harry studying for his N.E.W.Ts. They also spent time in Severus's lab working on Harry's potion. The "rules" were thrown out and the two men often took time at some point each day to interrupt their lessons for play. The first week of June saw the return of Examiner Marchbanks and Professor Tofty to administer Harry's N.E.W.Ts. The test did not live up to its name, as Harry easily went through the written and practicals of each course he had studied. Severus spent the days walking the grounds, replenishing his herbs. He noticed one bush against the manor walls that seemed near death and made a mental note to tell the gardener to sprinkle ground fish bone in the soil around it. When the examiners left. Harry and Severus's lovemaking became more frantic, as if they knew their time together was growing short and were desperate to be together as much as possible. They were rarely seen apart and never very far from the other.

Their world fell apart the first week of July.

 

 

 


	23. Time's Up

Harry clutched the parchment in his shaking hands, his terrified eyes raising to meet Severus's across the table. Severus dropped his fork that had stilled over his breakfast plate several minutes ago, and rose from the table. He made his way around the table and drew Harry up into his arms.

"When?" He asked, voice hoarse with emotion.

"I have to be there by the twentieth." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "Don't leave me, Sev. Please," his own voice harsh with tears.

Severus ran his hand over Harry's hair, pulling his head back so Harry could look up at him, "Never." He pressed his lips to Harry's for a long, tender kiss, his lips moving over the youth's in a soft caress. He pulled back and waited for green eyes to flutter open. "I'll stay, Harry. For as long as you'll have me, I'll stay."

Harry pressed a hand to his cheek. "Oh, my Sweet Severus. I'll do my best to keep you happy. I promise."

Severus crushed the younger man against him. "Just love me, Harry."

"Always," Harry pressed his lips to Severus's, kissing the corners and moving down his jawline. Severus moved his head, giving Harry access to his neck. Harry took the invitation and moved his lips to the tender skin. Severus moaned as Harry sucked and nipped at his neck.

"Harry," Severus whispered, "Harry, I want you-"

"I want you too, Sev," Harry pulled back and grabbed Severus's hand to pull him upstairs. His arm jerked back when Severus didn't move. Harry turned to look at him, questions in his eyes.

"I want you to make love to me, Harry."

"Me too, Severus. Come on-"

"No, Harry." Harry turned back to him once more. "I want _you_ to make love to me." He pulled Harry's hand, bringing the man closer to him. "I want you inside me."

"Oh, Sev," Harry's eyes roamed over Severus's face. "Have you ever-?"

Severus shook his head. "No. You'll be the first."

"Severus," the name ghosted over his lips as Harry's mouth closed over his. He pressed his tongue between Severus's lips and caressed the man's mouth. He pulled back and this time, when he pulled Severus out of the room, he followed. It took them several minutes to reach Harry's room since they kept stopping for hungry kisses. Harry slammed the door behind him and they tore at each others clothes. Harry pressed his lips to the pale collarbone and kissed his way down, flicking his tongue at the pert nipples. Severus hissed and ran his fingers through Harry's hair as the teen slid his palm down Severus's stomach and cupped Severus's cock.

"Merlin, Harry." Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and pulled then to the bed. The bed hit the back of his knees and he dropped down, scooting back while Harry grabbed the familiar golden liquid. Harry placed it on the bed next to them as he moved between Severus's legs. He pressed his lips to Severus's before kissing his way down the man's body. He paused over Severus's erection and flicked his tongue out over the leaking tip. Severus hissed his name and his hips jerked. Harry ran his tongue up his length as he reached for the jar. His lips closed around the head as he worked his way down the hard penis. Harry slid a finger into Severus's tight hole and the man moaned. Harry's mouth moved over Severus, pleasuring him as he used his fingers to stretch his lover. He slid a third finger in, Severus somehow missing the addition of the second, and stroked his lover's channel.

"Aah, Harry. So good. So good." Harry's fingers moved in him, in and out, stroking him, filling him, stretching him. "So- Oh sweet Merlin's fucking beard. God, Harry. Do it again."

Harry chuckled around Severus's cock as he stroked the sensitive gland again. Severus writhed beneath him. "Harry, please."

Harry pulled back and moved over Severus. He pressed his cock against the waiting hole and pushed gently against him. He stroked Severus's cock, helping him to relax. He moved slowly, burying himself in Severus.

"Oh, Merlin, Sev. Oh, you feel so good." He stopped when he could go no further and gave Severus a chance to adjust to him.

Severus's legs wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him closer before pressing his hips up. Harry took the hint and began to move over him. His cock brushed over Severus's prostate and his hips shot up. "Oh, Harry, yes." Harry moved, sliding in and out of Severus, gliding over his prostate with every push forward. Severus clutched at the sheet, his hips rising to meet Harry's thrusts. "Harry... Harry... My love... Yes... Oh. I need- need-" Severus couldn't think, only needed, wanted... Harry wrapped his hand around Severus's leaking erection and pulled. _That._ "Oh, Harry," Severus's hips jerked as his cock pulsed in Harry's hand, spilling his seed across his own stomach. 

"Oh, fuck, Severus," Harry called as the tight hole throbbed around Harry sending him over the edge. Harry pressed into him as his own cock emptied itself in Severus's arse. Severus felt Harry slip from him as he collapsed atop Severus. "That... was..."

Severus chuckled, "I believe the word that eludes you, Mister Potter, is amazing."

Harry slid off Severus and curled up beside him. "We should do that again sometime."

Severus nodded, soft hair brushing against his cheek, "Absolutely."

"Sev," Harry whispered and the older man turned to look at him, "I still like the other way better."

Severus chuckled and pulled Harry close, "Me too, love. Me too." He pressed a kiss to the soft hair, "Rest."

They were soon both fast asleep, wrapped in each others arms, forgetting for a while longer that their world was falling apart.

 

 They spent several days locked in their room before they realized they could put off the inevitable no longer. Harry slowly dragged his feet gathering his things and making plans for his absence. They would leave on the fifteenth and take their time, reaching London exactly on the twentieth. Severus packed up all of his belongings not sure of what the future held despite Harry's reassurances. Life had never been very fair to Severus and he did not expect it to start now. So during the day he packed and at night he made love to the man he loved more than life itself and held him close afterwards, memorizing his smell, his taste, the steady rhythm of his heart.

They left the morning of the fifteenth at a slow pace. The horses seemed to sense their reluctance because they never went faster than a slow trot. Severus and Harry held each other close inside the carriage, making plans that might never come true. The night before they reached London their lovemaking was fierce, desperate, tears slipping from their eyes as they climaxed together.

"Where will you go if Sirius doesn't let you stay with us?" Harry's fingers slid through the sparse hair on Severus's chest.

"I will go to my mother's."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at Severus in amazement. "You have a mother?"

Severus lifted his eyebrow. "I assure you, my love, as much of a bastard as my father was, I did not spawn from his loins a full grown man."

Harry chuckled, "That's not what I meant. I just didn't realize she was still alive."

Severus nodded. "Very much. I visit her for a few weeks each year."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "That's where you go every summer."

"Where did you think I went, Harry?" Harry blushed and lowered his eyes. "Harry," Severus dragged the name out.

"I thought you were visiting your lover," Harry mumbled against his chest.

Severus laughed, "Harry, I haven't been with anyone since-"

"The Quidditch World Cup. I saw that man come out of your tent. I didn't really get it at the time."

Severus squeezed Harry in a small hug. "Before then, love. He came to try to convince me to take him back. Igor always was stubborn."

Harry placed a small kiss on Severus's chest. "I can understand not wanting to let you go."

"The feeling is mutual, my love. Get some rest, Harry."

 

Harry felt sick. He hadn't eaten breakfast, neither had Severus for that matter, and the closer they got to London the worse he felt. He wanted to yell at the coachman to turn them around. To stop and let him out. To take them to the docks so they could take the next ship to anywhere but here. He knew the desperation shone in his eyes every time he looked at Severus. Severus, for his part, remained stoic, a silent support for Harry. Just before they reached London, Harry stripped from the waist down and rode Severus, a soft, sensual movement as they spoke words of love and promises of lies. Harry refused to allow Severus to cast a cleaning spell on him so that when they reached Grimmauld Place Harry stepped from the carriage his coat covering the damp spot on his shirt and Severus's come oozing down his leg, his smalls absorbing the liquid so it didn't bleed through his trousers.

Sirius was walking out of his study when they entered the house. "Harry, so nice of you to finally make it," sarcasm lacing his voice.

Harry had to remind himself not to roll his eyes, "It is the twentieth. I am here, as summoned."

"Don't get smart with me, young man," his godfather warned.

"Then you shouldn't have hired a tutor," Harry snapped before thinking.

Sirius looked behind Harry and narrowed his eyes as if noticing Severus for the first time. "Why are you here?"

"Snape had business in London," Harry answered. "I offered to let him ride along," Harry had to fight the blush at the memory of who had actually done the riding.

Sirius sneered at Severus. "Why is he even still around? You took your N.E.W.Ts over a month ago."

"Actually," Harry interrupted him. "I've hired him as my own personal Potions Master. There are several Wizarding families around Potterstate that would benefit from someone with his knowledge."

Sirius snorted, "That is something you well need to discuss with your husband."

Harry had actually been been rather proud of himself. He had, for the most part, kept from baiting his godfather and he had not allowed any of the hatred he felt for the man to spill out in his speech. But this pronouncement, said in sch a matter of fact tone, did him in "WHAT?" He turned, his panicked eyes searching out Severus. The pain reflecting in the black orbs almost did him in. He turned back to the hateful man in front of him. "What?"

"Come, Harry. You knew you had to get married."

"What is- Harry," The three men looked up to see Remus coming down the stairs, worry marring his face.

Harry stepped towards him, "You son of a-"

"Harry!" Sirius grabbed him, keeping him from reaching Remus.

"I told you," Harry felt the angry tears burning his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I told you only a witch."

Remus held a beseeching hand out to Harry, pleading with him to calm down, "Trust me, Harry. Please."

Harry's eyes shot fire at the man he had trusted. "I hate you. You of all people, Remus. How could you?"

Sirius shook Harry by the arms as if to shake some sense into him. "It's done, Harry."

_Oh god, Severus_. Harry pulled out of Sirius's arms and ran back to Severus, throwing his arms around his lover and pressing his lips to his. Severus cupped his face in his palms. "I'm so sorry, Severus," he whispered against the man's mouth. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I know, my love," Severus whispered back.

"What the fuck!" Severus was pulled from his arms and, with a sickening thud, Sirius's fist connected with Severus's face. "You sick son of a bitch. Stay away from my godson."

Harry rushed over to Severus and dropped to his knees beside him. He turned to glare at Sirius, "Leave him be, Black. He's a better man than you." He turned back to Severus. "Are you okay, love?" Severus nodded, his hand checking his jaw for breaks.

Before he could respond Sirius barked a harsh, "Separate them."

Harry was pulled up and away by a strong footman. He struggled against the man but stopped when he saw another burly footman haul Severus up. "Leave him alone."

"Get him out of my house," Sirius ordered.

Green eyes met black as the older man was pulled towards the door. "I'll figure something out, Severus. I promise."

"I know, my love." Harry wondered briefly how he was able to make his voice sound so calm. Probably from all the years of teaching. Teaching!

An idea come wholly and completely formed to Harry and he took a deep breath, "WAIT!" In the few seconds the loud bellow froze the occupants of the room Harry met Severus's eyes and cast a silent _Legilimence._ He felt Severus's Occlumency shields drop as Harry entered his mind. Harry quickly searched for the memory and brought it to the front of Severus's mind. Emily Cottager sitting in the kitchen, proudly reading a letter from her sister, writing her response in her own hand, and giving it to one of Harry's owls to deliver. Harry pulled back and Severus gave a quick nod of understanding before he was yanked out the front door.

"Take him to his room and lock the door," Sirius ordered the footman.

 "Sirius, no," Remus pleaded. "You can't lock him in."

Sirius sighed. "Fine." He turned to Harry. "You may not leave this house. Nor will you correspond in any fashion with that" He turned to the door as if Severus were still there, then looked back at Harry, "monster."

Harry glared at him. "He's not the monster around here." Harry turned his fierce gaze on Lupin and felt no remorse at the man's flinch.

"Harry," he turned his venomous gaze back to Black, "It's too late. The papers have been signed. An engagement ball has been planned for the thirty-first and you _will_ attend and dance with your intended."

"Happy fucking birthday to me," Harry spat at him.

"Watch your mouth, Harry." He looked at the footman that still held Harry's arm, "Show him to his room."

Harry pulled himself from the servant's grip. "I can walk." He took a few steps as if to demonstrate, then paused and turned back. "Black."

His godfather turned back from the door he had been about to enter, exasperation evident on his face. "What, Harry?'

"In the future, if you wish to address me, I am Lord Potter," Harry turned and walked regally up the stairs, ignoring his godfather and Lupin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go. Am I stressing you out yet?


	24. The Engagement Ball

Every morning for the next week, Harry woke up sick to his stomach, any food he'd managed to take in the day before making a second, less welcome appearance.  He went through the days in a vague haze, moving from his bed to the window seat, only to stare out the window, lost in memories. He climbed into bed each night, clutching his stomach, trying to hold himself together, to not allow the void in his soul to suck him in. He waited, counting the days. How long would it take for a letter to reach Emily or Collier? How long would it take them to answer? How long until he received word? Would they be able to find a way to reach him? Harry pictured Severus's eyes, black pools of desire, and tried to cast _Legilimence_. It was no use. Black had somehow bound his magic. Not all of it, the Wild Magic was too powerful. But there were enough wards and charms to dampen his power. There may have been potions as well, but Harry would never know. Since his first night back he refused to eat or drink anything he hadn't prepared himself. Anything sent on a tray was dumped out the window or burnt in the fireplace. Meals were midnight excursions to the kitchen for leftovers that had already been cut or served from. It reminded him of his childhood with the Dursleys, the need to sneak his food.

Just over a week after his arrival there was a knock on his bedroom door. He stared out his window, knees pulled up to his chest. The door opened slowly and Harry heard the soft footsteps cross the room. There was a soft rustle of parchment and a faint tuft of air as something was placed on the seat beside his bare feet. His heart sped up but he refused to react. Lupin's soft voice spoke beside him.

"Collier wrote that you wished to be kept apprised of the estate and asked me to deliver this."

"You read my mail," Harry stated, allowing a small part of his anger to seep into his words.

"No. Only checked to make sure another letter was not mixed in. Sirius's orders." He hesitated before continuing on, "I would not have taken the letter if there had been one, Harry." He waited for Harry to respond, but after several minutes of silence he turned to go. He paused at the door. "I do wish you'd trust me, Harry."

Harry turned hate-filled eyes on the man. "I did. God forbid anyone ever take Sirius from you." Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Get out." He turned back to the window and waited for the door to close. He blinked the tears from his eyes before casting a locking charm on the door. It wouldn't hold Black out if he really wanted to get in, but it would hold long enough for Harry to hide the letter. He grabbed up the letter, three pages long, and began to greedily read through it. Collier wrote of the latest unexpected expenses, nothing they couldn't handle, the local vicar's amusing sermon, and an accounting of the tenants.  And then there it was. Two little sentences among the local gossip. Two little sentences that caused Harry's heart to leap in his chest. _Little Emily received a letter from her Special Friend the other day. He says his visit to his mother has been productive and begs his Special Love to be patient as he promises to return on the first of August._

Harry clutched the letter to his chest and let the tears flow. Severus had understood. Had somehow come up with a plan. He just had to make it to the engagement ball. That night, Harry went to sleep, the empty void easing as he slipped into dreams of his Sweet Severus.

 

The nausea abated somewhat but not completely. Now that the void of emptiness had slowly begun to fade, Harry blamed his nerves as he neared his eighteenth birthday, and freedom. He knew there had been several acceptances for the ball already and Ron and Neville had even stopped by to visit. He had pulled himself away from the window and gotten dressed to greet them. It had helped him feel better, but the two friends had realized there was something wrong. They had also understood Harry was unable to talk about it. They had simply offered silent reassurances and promised to be there on Sunday evening.

The morning of the ball, Harry sat up in bed, nibbling on a slice of dry toast. It was the first time in two weeks he hadn't woken and immediately retched. There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up. The door opened and Lupin entered with a large white box. He crossed the room and placed the box on Harry's bed. Curious, Harry placed his toast on the plate and pushed the tray away before reaching for the box. He pulled the box towards him and pulled the lid open to see an abundance of emerald fabric. He pulled it out to reveal a robe trimmed in cobalt blue. He looked questioningly up at Lupin.

"It is tradition for the engaged couple to present formal robes in the color of their family crest to the other."

Harry ran his fingers over the green silk, "So his family colors are green and blue." He looked up at Lupin. "Why did you do it, Remus? You had to have known I love him."

Lupin lay a hand on Harry's, "I need you to trust me, Harry. Sirius was not going to accept just any offer, I had to do what I thought was best. Give him a chance. I think you will find your new husband will be amenable to any requests you make of him. Just remember, Harry. He had as little say in this matter as you did."

Harry nodded and looked back down at the fabric sliding through his fingers. At least the green would match his eyes. He pushed the fabric away as he once again lunged from the bed and bent over the chamber pot.

 

"Happy birthday, Lord Potter." He'd heard it almost as much as he'd thought it. He'd heard it spoken happily by friends, begrudgingly by Malfoys, and indifferently by strangers. He'd thought it ironically, condescendingly, and every so often with a breathless joy because he had a secret. He had to grip his robes to keep his hands by his sides. But he was getting restless. They were about to open the ball with the first dance. Which he was _supposed_ to dance with his betrothed. Who was not here. Perhaps the man had changed his mind. But no, Black had made sure Harry knew the papers had been signed. There was no way out.

"Mate?"

Harry blinked and brought his friend back into focus. "Sorry, Ron."

He felt a comforting hand on his arm and smiled up at Ron's fiance. "We understand, Harry," she whispered.

He looked between the two people in front of him. "Treasure each other and know how lucky you are."

Hermione smiled weakly at him, "I-"

She was cut off by Lupin's voice. "I'm sorry, Sirius," though he didn't sound it. "One day you'll understand and I hope you'll forgive me."

"You tricked me, Remus," Sirius hissed and a fleeting _Now you know how it feels_ floated through Harry's head.

"I did what was for the best," the werewolf replied meekly. "Just remember, Sirius. The papers have been signed." Harry was heartily sick of that phrase. "What's done is done." He could almost feel the anger emanating from Black, but he refused to turn around to see what had the man so worked up. Until he had to.

"Har- Lord Potter," Harry could tell his godfather was talking through clenched teeth and had to bite back a smile. It had only taken the man a single day to realize Harry had been sincere about Black referring to him as Lord Potter. The second day after his return, Black had stormed into his room ranting about Harry needing to eat and he would not allow him to starve himself. When Black had finished, Harry had calmly turned to him and told him that "Harry" was a name he only allowed the use of by his friends and Black had proven he clearly was no friend of Harry's.

He turned slowly to see a seething Black standing next to a semi-apologetic Lupin. Only semi because his eyes held a slight twinkle. Harry gave him an odd look before focusing on his godfather. "Black."

"Might I present the Duke of Prince, grandfather to your betrothed." The words came out reluctantly and Harry turned to see a tall, severe looking man in black robes with emerald green trim.

"I believe we met at the Christmas ball. Your Grace," Harry said neutrally. "Pleasure to see you again." He bowed low at the waist in deference to the man's rank.

"Just so," came the Duke's gravely voice. "I don't believe my grandson was with me at the time. May I present your betrothed, the Marquess of Spinnersend."

Harry was still bowed low, so the first sight of his intended was the deep cobalt robe with gold trim _he_ must have gifted to the man. But as his eyes rose, his heart began to race at the familiar lithe form, the familiar jawline and soft plump lips that twisted in that half smile that haunted his dreams. His breath caught when he met the black penetrating eyes devouring him.

"Lord Severus Snape," the old Duke finished the introduction.

Harry vaguely heard the first strains of music before Severus's silken voice washed over him. "I believe this is our dance."

Harry held his hand out in a daze and gave it a startled glance when Severus took it. He looked back up into laughing eyes as he was led out onto the dance floor. Harry automatically stepped into the music as Severus took him in his arms. He leaned in just enough for his breath to ghost across Harry's ear as they danced. "Speak, my Harry. Or have you gone mute in the last few weeks?" He pulled back and looked Harry over with mock concern. "I sincerely hope not because I sorely miss hearing you scream my name." He leaned back in, "Which I have every intention of rectifying this very night."

That brought Harry out of his shock and he blinked, reaching his thumb from the hand that rested on Severus's shoulder over to caress Severus's neck. "You're real."

Severus's hand tightened on his waist. "Yes."

"This is not another dream?"

"No."

Harry's hand clutched at Severus's shoulder. He longed to slide it down to press against Severus's chest, to feel the familiar pounding of his heart. His eyes roamed over Severus's face, studying him, still afraid to believe. "But... how? You said it wasn't possible."

"And it wasn't," Severus explained as he whirled Harry around the dance floor. "My mother is the Duke's only child. She refused an arranged marriage, so he refused to acknowledge me. He had every intention of naming a very distant cousin as his heir. Until a certain werewolf showed him the advantages of having an unmarried heir. My cousin is married with four girl-children."

Harry blinked as Severus's words sank in. "Remus..."

Severus nodded, "Went to speak to my grandfather back in March."

Harry let the words roll around in his head for a minute. "Right after he left." Severus nodded again and Harry turned to scan the crowd until he spotted Remus. Green eyes locked on grey and he mouthed a silent "Thank you." Remus raised his glass in a salute.

"They won't announce the engagement until the dinner dance," Severus's voice washed over Harry. "Let's slip out for a bit. We have much to discuss."

Harry let him lead them over to the garden doors that had been left open to ease the stifling heat and followed him out into the night. Yes, they had _much_ to discuss.


	25. The Prince's Tale

They walked until the light from the ballroom faded into the shadows and Severus settled them on a bench nestled in a small alcove. He turned to the man beside him and, once again, found himself lost in pools of green. He slid a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek.

“First things first,“ and lowered his head. Harry met his mouth with a soft moan and pressed into him. Severus wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist and pulled him on to his lap. Their lips moved against each other, hungry for the remembered taste as Harry’s arms wrapped around Severus’s neck. Severus ran his tongue over Harry’s lips, sucking on the plump treat. He pulled back, pressing kisses along Harry’s jawline as he moaned his pleasure.

“Oh, my Sweet Severus. I thought I’d lost you.”

“Never, my love,” Severus whispered against his neck. Harry moved against his hard member and Severus pulled back, panting, “No. Talk first.” Harry sighed and Severus looked up into pleading eyes. He picked Harry up and deliberately set him back on the bench beside him. “Classroom rules, Mister Potter. We must talk.”

Harry sighed, “Yes, Professor.” His eyes widened in alarm, “Oh! Lord Snape?”

Severus snorted. “It is a… new acquisition. Once my grandfather saw my worth, he allowed me the use of his secondary title and officially made me his heir.”

“A Marquess,” Harry recalled. “So we are equals then?”

Severus shrugged, “For now. Eventually I will be a duke and over you.”

Harry tossed his head back, eyes gleaming, and gave Severus his ever-present impish smile. He reached out and toyed with the buttons of Severus’s robe, “Hopefully I do not have to wait for you to become a duke to get you over me. I might have to resort to murder and that would put a damper on our engage-“

Severus cut him off in the best way possible and pressed his lips to Harry’s impertinent mouth. “Brat.”

Harry chuckled. "So it’s done? They can’t keep us apart?” Harry looked hopefully up at him.

Severus nodded. “I saw the papers myself. And I must say, I am being quite generous.”

“When did you find out?” Harry had his nose pressed against Severus’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Severus smiled at his lov- fiancé.

“The day after you were informed. Apparently an owl had been following us, and when I reached my mother’s it caught up to me. A summons from my grandfather. I was not prepared to face him after the day I had just had, so I waited.” His heart still broke at the look of anguish in Harry’s eyes. He vowed to never see that look again and ran his hands through Harry’s hair, letting the black strands slide through his fingers. “He didn’t know I was in London, I had until the twenty-fifth to report. I sent a note the next morning informing him I was available for an appointment. I just wanted to see what he wanted, I had things to take care of,” Severus wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him even closer. Harry turned his head to rest it on Severus’s shoulder. “I received a note back immediately that I was to report in the next hour. That was unusual for him. He likes to make people wait. When I got there he was waiting in his office with his man of affairs and another solicitor I’d never met.” Severus thought back to that day. It took all of his willpower to concentrate around the tricky old man.

 

Severus walked into the familiar old house, cold seeping into his bones. The old butler led him down the familiar path to the old Duke’s study. He vaguely tried to remember if he’d ever seen any other room in this house. Concentrate, he chided himself. He would need all his faculties about him to deal with the cantankerous old bastard. No, his parents must have been married or he wouldn’t be the current duke. Severus had to bite back a smile at the memory of Harry’s words. A sharp pain shot through his heart at the thought of Harry. He was shown into the study and was not surprised to see the Duke sitting regally behind his desk, his faithful man of affairs standing beside him. Severus bowed to the man.

“Your Grace. Atkins,” The old retainer nodded in acknowledgement.

“Have a seat, Severus.” Severus moved forward and sat in one of the chairs opposite the Duke. He vaguely noted the mousy man standing in the corner clutching a satchel. As usual, the man gave no pretense of polite conversation. “I have decided to make you my heir.”

Severus allowed a small lift of his eyebrow, “And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?”

The Duke clasped his hands on his desk. "You will be getting married.”

A moment of pure panic shot through Severus before he forced it down. “Last I checked, I was a grown man capable of making his own decisions.”

“I will make it worth your while.” Severus snorted but the man made a slight motion and the mousy man sprang forward, laying a stack of parchments on the desk. The Duke motioned to them but made no move to hand them to Severus. Severus made no move to take them. “You will be named as my heir, with all that entails, holdings, stipends, etcetera.”

The mousy man grabbed a set of parchments from the stack and held them out to Severus. “I did not ask to be your heir.” The papers fluttered in the man’s shaking hand before he finally set them on the desk in front of Severus. Severus did not even glance at the papers.

“I am also willing to recognize your mother as my child. She will receive a stipend as well, along with my wife’s family town house.”

The papers were moved from one stack to another, the mousy man not even attempting to hand them to Severus this time. “This is almost tantamount to you begging, Your Grace. What is so special about this witch?” He lifted a single eyebrow. “I assume it is a witch. I cannot see you willing to taint the Prince line further with more muggle blood.”

“A wizard.” Severus’s eyes narrowed at the old man. “Do not look at me that way, boy. One arse is the same as another to the prick. Just get the boy pregnant and ensure the Prince line. It’s not that hard, I’m sure even you can manage it.”

Severus felt his heart pounding. It couldn’t be. The fate’s would not be so kind. But even he knew the odds of another wizard having that kind of magic. Hadn’t he explained it to Harry not so long ago? “Why me?”

An evil gleam entered the old man’s eyes. “Power, Severus. The boy has more power than even Albus Dumbledore. There is wealth and holdings as well, but they will remain his if you can manage to get him with child twice.”

Severus wasn’t sure he could breathe properly. “Who? What is his family name?” He allowed some of the wariness to leak into his voice.

If it was possible, the man’s evil glint intensified, “Potter.”  Severus wanted to jump and shout and kiss the old man he had hated for the better part of his life. Instead he snarled.

“You bastard,” Severus jumped from the chair, slamming his hands on the desk. The mousy man scurried back. “I won’t have a damn thing to do with that family.”

The old duke waved his hand dismissively. “The boy wasn’t even raised by his father. Besides, he is still young enough to be molded, I have been reassured.” Severus had to bite back a snort at anyone trying to “mold” his Harry into a meek submissive. He continued to glare at the Duke, afraid if he let his face relax his joy might break through. “Think of the power, Severus. He is filled with Wild Magic. It emanates off of him like perfume from a Covent Garden doxy.”

Yes, it did. He remembered the feel of it as it slid around them as their bodies pleasured each other. How it seemed to slough off Harry like a shedding snake when Severus ran his hands over the slick body of his lover. He let the shiver race down his spine at the memory of Harry’s orgasm knowing his grandfather would mistake it for the desire for power. “That was almost poetical, Your Grace. You’ve met the boy then?”

He nodded. “Voldemort, the imbecile, introduced us at Black’s Christmas ball. Wished to introduce me to his future mate.” The old man snorted. “Riddle jumped the gun on that one. Black never had any intentions of giving in to the old Duke.”

Severus lowered himself back down in the chair. “And why was your offer any better?”

“Because they came to me,” he said smugly.

Severus let his surprise show. “What?”

“Well, Black’s man of affairs, anyway. Said he felt he owed you for some prank from your school days. Offered his lover’s godson up like a lamb for the slaughter.”

Severus doubted Black was even aware of the negotiations, judging by his actions yesterday. His jaw still smarted. “So Black is just willing to hand his best friend’s child over to the one person the man despised?”

The Duke shrugged, “Potter has been dead for years. Loyalties change. Take your revenge out on the boy.”

Never! He would never do that to Harry. He let his eyes flicker down to the stack of papers in front of him, giving his grandfather another bone to chew on and leading him away from the idea of Harry as a source of revenge.

Typical, the man took the bait. “She will be able to take her rightful place in society.”

Oh, how little this man knew of his daughter. If Eileen thought Severus was doing this to get her recognized, she would flay him alive. Tobias Snape may have been a terrible husband but he had died leaving her enough to live comfortably on.  That, with the monies Severus provided from his tutoring she was able to live comfortably in her little cottage on the outskirts of London. He would have to warn her before the Duke gave her the wrong impression of his marriage. Not that she wasn’t aware of Harry. He remembered the previous year’s visit when she had continuously given him odd looks and brought “his pupil” up at random moments. He understood now that perhaps his infrequent letters home had most likely revealed a bit more about his feelings towards his student than he realized. And his mother could never be called obtuse. He reached out and took the stack of papers pertaining to Eileen Prince Snape. No reason he had to go easy on the manipulative old man.

 

“I spent the rest of the day making demands and changes to the contracts, mainly for you and mother, before I finally signed them,” Severus finished.

Harry pulled back and looked up at him. “So, when Sirius told me that first day that it was done, he lied?”

“I don’t think he realized I still needed to sign the paperwork. Or rather the Marquess of Spinnersend did.” He watched the leaves of the bushes rustling in the wind as he thought over all the paperwork that he had spent nearly a week reading over. Holdings, investments, tenant leases.

He felt Harry slip away from him and he turned to see him standing up. “It’s a lot to process, Severus.” He started pacing in front of him, “I mean, this morning I was contemplating the Americas and now,” he turned to Severus, studying him as if he still couldn’t believe the man was there, “you’re sitting there and I’m here and we’re engaged. Betrothed, whatever. To be married. To each other. And I-“ He stopped and shook his head as if to clear it.

Severus stood and wrapped his arms around Harry, “Would you like your birthday present?”

Harry smirked up at him and he fell in love all over again. “You mean you’re not it?”

Severus laughed and reached into his pocket. He took out the large ring he had pulled from the vault that morning and pressed it into Harry’s hand. “It’s not much, but I want you to wear it. I want the world to know you are mine.”

Harry looked down at the gold band, simple save for the two snakes that twined around the sparkling emerald. “Oh, Sev. I love it.” He slipped it on his ring finger and wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

They pulled back several minutes later, panting. Severus laid his forehead against Harry’s as they caught their breaths. “So will you?” Harry looked up at him questioningly. “Will you make me the happiest wizard and consent to be my husband?”

“Even were there no papers or laws binding us, my Sweet Severus, you are the only person I would ever wish to marry. Yes. I can’t wait to call you husband.”

Severus crushed his mouth to Harry’s, pressing his tongue between soft lips and tasting him. He grabbed his hips and pulled the willing body against his burning erection. Harry rubbed his own hardness against Severus’s with a moan. Severus pulled back, gasping, and moved his lips to Harry’s throat, sucking at the smooth skin. “Oh, my Harry. My Harry.”

He felt hands against his chest, pushing at him and it took a minute for Harry’s words to sink in. “Wait. Sev, wait.”

He pulled back, blinking. “What is it, love?”

Harry lowered his eyes, “I have a confession to make.”

Severus ran his fingers through Harry’s silken strands, “What is it, love?”

Harry chewed is bottom lip, “I stopped taking my potions back when you got sick.”

Severus pressed his lips to the soft hair and inhaled the intoxicating scent, “Mmm. I know, love. That stuff does terrible things to plants but the bush should be fine by now if the gardener added the ground fish bone like I told him to.” He kissed his way down Harry's head, pausing to suckle on his ear.

“S-Sev, you aren’t- mmm- listening to me.”

He licked at the sensitive lobe and blew cool air across it, relishing at Harry’s shiver. “Yes, I am, love.”

“No you aren’t,” Harry grabbed the hand that had just made its way to his delectable arse and slid it up and around to settle on his stomach. “Sev!”

Severus pulled back reluctantly to catch Harry’s eyes. They dropped down to where he held Severus’s hand against his belly then jumped back up to meet his eyes. Severus stared at him. Green eyes dropped once more then rose back again. Severus blinked. With a loud sigh of frustration Harry dropped his eyes once more and stared pointedly where their hands rested on… His belly. Severus gasped and jerked his hand back as if he’d been burned as Harry’s words sank in. He slowly reached out and stroked Harry’s stomach and looked up at him in awe.

“Are you sure?” The words came out in a whisper and Severus couldn’t stop the awe that filled him.

Harry smiled softly and nodded. “I’ve been sick since we got to London, but I thought it was just everything going on. I finally ran the diagnostic this morning.”

Severus once more grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him close, "Oh, my love." He pressed his lips to Harry's in a fierce surge of want and need. His hands found their way to Harry's arse, cupping him and pulling him closer so they rubbed against each other. Harry pulled him, drawing him forward until they could go no further. Severus's hand scraped against a rough texture and he realized Harry was pinned against a tree. He kissed his way down Harry's jaw, punctuating his words, "Was...going...to...wait. Announcement," he gasped. Harry was tugging Severus's robe up. "Bed... Slow... Missed you,"  Severus attempted to get his point across.

Harry's hand slid into the silky smalls Severus wore under his robe and pulled his dripping erection free. "Now," Harry demanded.

Severus nodded, yanking Harry's robe up. "Now is good." He felt Harry struggling to remove his patent dance shoes as he slid Harry's pants down. He dropped to his knees to help Harry step out of the garment and couldn't help but run his tongue along the tasty treat bobbing in front of him.

Harry hissed, "Later. I need you inside me now."

Severus rose, pulling the small jar of golden liquid from his pocket.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Severus chuckled at the look of disbelief on Harry's face. "No. I'm about to be fucking his godson."

Harry blinked before a blush filled his cheeks. Oh, Severus had missed that. "You brought that with you?" Harry finally got out.

Severus smirked as he dipped his fingers in the concoction. "You forget, I knew who I was coming to see."

Harry wrapped a leg around Severus's hip, opening himself for Severus's fingers. "That sure of yourself, Professor? Oh yes, right there, love."

Severus moved his fingers in Harry, stretching him. "I've been told I have a big head," Severus teased.

Harry's head fell back against the tree as his hips writhed under Severus's touch. "We should do something about that big head before it explodes, sir. I'd hate to have to clean up the mess."

"Don't lie to your husband, Harry. You'd very much love to clean up that mess." He slid his fingers out and pressed the tip of his dripping cock to the prepared hole. "I know exactly what my Harry wants," and shoved in.

Harry clutched at Severus's shoulders. "I'm going to... I need."

Severus grabbed at Harry's cock and pinched at the base to stop his orgasm. Harry relaxed slightly. "Thank you. I wasn't ready to come yet." He pressed a small kiss to Severus's lips and pulled back. He tossed a sly smile at Severus and his heart leapt when Harry said impishly, "You may fuck me now."

Severus growled as he gripped Harry's hip, "Impertinent brat." He slammed his hips against Harry's and brushed against his sweet spot. 

"Oh fuck, Sev. Harder. Merlin I've missed you." Harry's fingers dug into Severus's shoulders, slid back to tug at Severus's hair, and Severus let out a ragged breath.

Severus thrust into him again and again. "I missed you too, my Harry."

"Sev. Sev."

Severus braced himself against the tree with one hand, holding Harry's leg with the other. "I can't touch you, love," he gasped. "Touch yourself. Come for me."

Harry reached out and wrapped a hand around his cock. Severus watched in wonder as Harry easily matched his strokes to Severus's thrusts.

"That's it, love." Severus licked his lips and panted as he watched the erotic sight of Harry's hand slipping over his leaking cock.

"Sev. Sev. Oh yes, Severus,"Harry's seed shot up, covering Severus's chest as the rest spilled over Harry's hand. The sight, the smell, Harry's clenching arse sent him over the edge and, with a cry of release, Severus was pulsing inside Harry.

Severus and Harry stood under the tree, panting as the night wind cooled their heated bodies. Severus finally pulled back and cast a cleaning spell over them as Harry reached down to pull his pants and shoes back on. A moment of panic swept over him.

"Are you okay, love? I didn't hurt you or Baby?"

Harry smiled up at him as he slipped his shoes on. "We are fine, Sev. I am a bit parched."

Severus nodded. "Our absence has probably been noted."

He slid a hand into Harry's and they headed back to the house at a leisurely stroll. "How long until we can be married?"

Severus smirked. "I can have a special license by the time we get to Potterstate."

"Really? How"

Severus smirked at his lover. "The Duke will make it so. You see, Harry, part of the contract is I claim the firstborn child _of the marriage_."

Harry smiled. "But if the child is born before we get married, he is a Potter."

"Exactly so, my love."

Harry pressed his hands to his stomach. "I don't care who he inherits from. I'm just glad he's ours."

Severus smiled down at Harry and pulled him to a stop. "Me too, love." He pressed his lips to Harry's with a happy sigh. He reluctantly pulled back at the sound of a soft cough. They looked up to see Lupin standing on the path before them.

Harry pilled from Severus and took a step towards Lupin, "Remus, I-"

He held up a hand to stop Harry's flow of words. "It's okay, Harry. I understand. I just wish I could have set your mind at ease. But I couldn't let Sirius know."

"Will you two be okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

Lupin nodded. "We have weathered worse. What say we go announce your betrothal?" He smiled warmly at the couple.

Harry slipped his arm through Severus's and smiled up at the man he loved. "I'd love to."

Severus smiled back. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments and I hope you enjoyed the story. I love historical AUs and there just aren't enough of them. I've got another completed Snarry multi-chapter I'm ready to start uploading so I hope you'll join me for a modern AU on what might have been if Lilly had lived.


End file.
